La Rose Des Glaces
by Carolune
Summary: Le mystérieux Maître étend ses glaces sur la Comté et jette ses menaces. Les hobbits entreprennent de réunir la Communauté; la douce et fragile Laïta, sœur cadette de Legolas, devra s'y joindre clandestinement malgré ses peurs...Mais pour tenir quel rôle?
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre I

Les éclairs déchiraient le ciel sombre, éclairant la Forêt d'une lumière pâle. Les coups de tonnerre étaient violents. Le vent malmenait les branches des arbres. Une pluie glaciale tombait sur l'Eryn Lasgalen, le Bois-des-Vertes-Feuilles.

Bien qu'il connût la Forêt, un cavalier essayait d'apercevoir le sentier caché sous la boue. Même sa fière stature recouverte d'une cape, ce mystérieux cavalier avait froid. Pourtant, il ne semblait pas en faire grand cas. Quant à sa monture, elle était glacée et trempée, et galopait depuis plusieurs heures déjà, en évitant de glisser. L'étrange personnage paraissait pressé et furieux. Cette longue chevauchée sous l'orage l'exaspérait.

Il cherchait quelque chose…

Ou plutôt quelqu'un.

Lorsqu'il aperçut des arbres majestueux qui se dressaient au loin, il accéléra. Son destrier, épuisé, soufflait. Il se dirigea vers les vastes écuries, légèrement éloignées des arbres splendides et immenses dans lesquels se reconstruisait la cité. Quand il arriva à destination, il se hâta de mettre pieds à terre et de confier sa monture aux soins d'un palefrenier. Avant de la quitter, il flatta son encolure. Puis il partit en direction de la caverne du Roi.

La caverne du roi de cette forêt, Thranduil Vertefeuille, était son palais. Mais en cas d'attaque, le peuple venait s'y abriter, sachant que la sécurité l'attendait. Elle remplissait aussi la fonction d'abri pour son trésor fort important et ô combien précieux, et abritait des prisons bien gardées. A l'entrée de cette caverne montaient de grandes et épaisses portes de pierre. L'intérieur n'apparaissait en aucun cas aussi sombre et malsain que chez les gobelins des Monts Brumeux à l'ouest moins profond et moins dangereux, l'air y demeurait plus sain. Le palais comportait de nombreux passages, ainsi que des salles spacieuses, éclairés par des torches et emplis d'une atmosphère chaleureuse. Dans une grande salle aux piliers taillés dans la pierre, et au milieu de laquelle se déroulait un long tapis rouge brodé d'or, trônait le Roi des Elfes sur un haut siège de bois sculpté.

Dans cette même pièce se trouvaient aussi quelques gardes qui commençaient à somnoler à cause de l'heure tardive. Le cavalier entra avec fureur dans la salle du trône. Les gardes sursautèrent et se redressèrent à son arrivée. Il rejeta violemment sa large capuche en arrière, dévoilant ainsi des yeux et des cheveux bruns, mais aussi des oreilles pointues, celles d'un elfe. Il s'approcha du trône où l'attendait Thranduil, son père, à une vitesse fulgurante. Le roi était légèrement plus grand que son fils. Ses cheveux blonds et lisses encadraient son visage, beau mais sévère, et longeaient ses oreilles pointues. Sur sa tête était posée une couronne de feuilles vertes et de fleurs sylvestres, comme chaque été, et il tenait à la main un grand sceptre de chêne sculpté.

Bien que facilement courroucé, c'était un elfe illustre et puissant. Thranduil Vertefeuille incombait à ses six enfants la rigueur d'une discipline vraiment austère, et la résistance de ces derniers face à une telle rigidité avait acquis une grande renommée.

Il conversèrent en leur langue :

« Est-elle rentrée ? jeta furieusement le cavalier tout en s'arrêtant.

-Elle est dans vos appartements, répondit Thranduil.

-Elle va m'entendre, décréta fermement le cavalier. »

Il s'engageait dans le couloir faiblement éclairé qui serpentait jusqu'aux appartements quand Thranduil se leva et l'arrêta en faisant semblant de s'apitoyer sur le sort de la pauvre personne dont ils parlaient.

« Attends, Willion ! Elle est rentrée bien après que tu sois parti. Elle ne savait pas…

-Ne vous inquiétez pas. Je lui ferais juste la remarque, ironisa Willion avant de partir. »

Une bonne raison de plus que lui avait donné son père pour hausser la voix lorsqu'il serait face à elle.

Willion Vertefeuille, fils aîné de Thranduil, aimait se faire remarquer en faisant l'impérieux envers les plus jeunes. Mais malgré le fait qu'il était adulte, il n'était pas marié, tout comme ses frères. Les femmes le trouvaient trop prétentieux, telle était la raison de son célibat.

Tandis qu'il avançait dans le couloir qui menait aux appartements, il songeait à ce qu'il allait lui dire. A _elle. _A sa petite sœur. Elle avait l'habitude de partir le matin, assez discrètement pour que personne ne sache où elle se rendait. Quel que soit le lieu, elle y restait toute la journée, et elle rentrait le soir.

Mais ce soir-là, voyant qu'elle ne revenait pas, Willion avait décidé de partir à sa recherche. Elle était apparemment revenue après son départ. Et dire qu'il avait chevauché toute la nuit sous ce dangereux orage qui pouvait très bien lui faire tomber un arbre dessus…

Willion arriva devant une porte imposante de chêne gravée de minutieux dessins. Deux gardes étaient postés à l'entrée. Des voix s'élevaient à l'intérieur des appartements. Il entra dans un autre couloir, qui menait directement à chaque appartement. La première que Willion réussit à discerner fut celle d'Albagon, son premier frère la seconde celle de Laïta, la plus jeune de la famille. Il s'approcha de la porte de la chambre de Legolas, son troisième et dernier frère, d'où les voix semblaient provenir. Pour mieux entendre ce qu'elles disaient, l'elfe se plaqua contre le mur de marbre et écouta attentivement la conversation. Il entendit Albagon prendre la parole :

« Tu es trop intelligente, mais quand m'écouteras-tu ? Un beau jour, ton cerveau finira par exploser ! s'écria-t-il.

Profondément ennuyée par la remarque immature de son frère, Laïta répliqua nonchalamment, mais avec calme :

« Et toi, quand grandiras-tu ? Laisse-moi tranquille. Arrête de m'énerver avec ça. »

Albagon resta silencieux sa sœur avait encore réussit à le mettre à quia. Il aimait chercher Laïta avec ce genre de chose : c'était dans son habitude. Laïta, elle, était très cultivée, et voulait en apprendre toujours plus. Mais ses frères avaient depuis longtemps deviné qu'elle apprenait sûrement dans son « lieu secret ».

Willion entra dans la pièce juste avant qu'Albagon ne reprenne la parole il avait déjà ouvert la bouche. Willion lança à son frère :

« Ferme donc la bouche, tu vas rester coincé comme ça ! »

Le jeune homme se reprit aussitôt. Albagon Vertefeuille, second fils du Roi, ressemblait beaucoup à son frère. Des yeux noirs et profonds accompagnaient son air narquois entremêlé d'une subtilité malicieuse. Derrière ses oreilles pointues cascadaient des cheveux d'ébène.

Willion parcourut la fratrie silencieuse réunie d'un regard circulaire qui se posa finalement sur Laïta. La jeune fille se tourna vers lui :

« Willion ! Il ne fallait pas…

-Silence! hurla-t-il. Premièrement, j'ai été contraint d'aller te chercher sous cet orage ! Et deuxièmement, on se demande bien ce que tu faisais ! »

Laïta garda le silence un instant. Alors qu'elle baissait la tête, ses yeux semblaient chercher la réponse.

« Je…Je lisais…et je me suis endormie…répondit-elle timidement d'une voix fluette. »

Elle évitait de dévoiler le morceau de sucre qu'elle tenait dans sa main. Willion la fixait avec mépris, en songeant que, lorsqu'elle serait adulte, ses petites escapades ne pourraient plus durer.

« Quand cesseras-tu tes enfantillages… »

Dans la pièce s'installa un silence pesant. Les yeux de leurs trois frères passaient de l'un à l'autre. Aucun d'eux n'osait bouger. Le tonnerre grondait au dehors comme un tambour.

Son regard restait, lourd, sévère, sur Laïta.

Après un long moment, Eldraen se leva. Eldraen Vertefeuille, troisième fils du Roi, possédait une carnation pâle, et était le seul de la famille à avoir des yeux d'un vert étincelant. La couleur de son regard s'accordait joliment avec ses cheveux blonds. Eldraen était un jeune homme posé et raisonnable. Il dit d'un ton badin, comme si de rien n'était :

« Bien. Je vais me coucher. Bonne nuit !

-Moi de même, ajouta Albagon. Bonne nuit ! »

Laïta se leva et se dirigea vers la sortie à la suite de ses frères, mais Willion l'arrêta, posant sa main puissante sur sa frêle épaule. Elle planta un regard suppliant dans ses yeux.

« Tâche de revenir plus tôt demain soir, dit-il d'un ton dur.

-Cela ne se reproduira pas, dit-elle en baissant la tête. »

Quelques seconde de fixation, puis Laïta fit rouler son épaule pour se libérer. Il raffermit sa prise et son regard. Sa sœur leva la tête la fatigue se lisait dans ses yeux. Willion la laissa partir, et elle s'éloigna en silence dans le couloir, la tête basse, comme souvent.

Willion se tourna vers Legolas, qui lui fit un signe tête en direction du couloir le comportement qu'il avait avec sa sœur ne lui plaisait pas, et à sa mine, Willion crut comprendre que son frère voulait qu'il la rejoigne pour lui présenter des excuses. L'elfe haussa les épaules :

« J'y vais aussi. A demain, Legolas, et bonne nuit.

-A demain, répondit le jeune elfe, déçu. »

Willion s'en fut, laissant Legolas seul.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre II

Le palais dormait dans un silence profond. L'orage et la pluie avaient cessé. Le vent était tombé. L'air ne transportait aucun bruit qui aurait pu troubler le chant de l'obscurité.

Legolas dormait à point fermés. Il rêvait d'un événement qui s'était réellement passé, et ce songe revenait souvent peindre ses nuits.

C'était l'époque où il était encore un adolescent. Son rêve était fidèle au paysage le soleil d'une fin d'après midi de printemps colorait la Forêt de teintes orangées. L'air qui se rafraîchissait à la venue du soir faisait voyager des chants et les bruits d'un banquet que l'on préparait. Ses pensées non plus n'avaient pas changé l'heure était à la chasse, et le jeune Legolas s'appliquait à suivre la piste d'un cerf. C'était la première fois qu'il chassait. Deux elfes de la Cour, plus âgés que lui, l'accompagnaient pour l'aider et le conseiller. Ses vêtements restaient les mêmes une tunique, des chausses et des bottes. Il n'y avait rien de plus pratique pour la chasse à cheval. Son carquois était encore plein, et il portait son arc à la main, guettant le moindre mouvement de la part du cerf.

Un des cavaliers s'approcha de lui :

« Vous devriez armer votre arc. »

Legolas s'exécuta. Lorsqu'il releva les yeux, il vit soudain un des buissons s'agiter, plus en avant sur sa gauche. Il immobilisa sa monture, et réfléchit un instant.

« Je vais passer à droite, puis rejoindrai la gauche plus loin que le buisson, pour revenir vers lui. »

Il s'adressa à son cavalier de gauche :

« Pendant ce temps, vous décrirez un large cercle sur la gauche pour ensuite me rejoindre. Quant à vous, dit-il à l'elfe à sa droite, vois continuerez tout droit et lentement jusqu'au buisson. Lorsque nous serons en place, nous refermerons le cercle sur lui.

Les cavaliers acquiescèrent, puis appliquèrent l'idée de Legolas. L'elfe prit le galop, l'homme à sa gauche fit de même, et le dernier attendit un peu avant de se mettre au pas. Lorsqu'il furent à leur position respective et qu'ils purent se distinguer, ils avancèrent vers l'emplacement du cerf. Dès qu'ils virent les herbes s'agiter à nouveau, ils pressèrent leurs chevaux de resserrer le cercle. Ils y parvinrent à temps, car l'animal émergea soudain de la végétation. Legolas banda aussitôt son arc et tira. La flèche se ficha dans l'encolure du cerf. Mais en voyant la bête devenir violente en les menaçant de ses andouillers, les chevaux prirent peur et reculèrent en hennissant. L'animal bondit et s'éloigna au grand galop. Legolas fit aussitôt partir sa monture à toute vitesse grâce à quelques mots en sa langue.

« Suivez-le à la trace ! cria-t-il. »

Les deux elfes obéirent. Le jeune homme se décala sur la gauche, à l'arrière de la bête (le palais se situant sur leur droite), et attendit son virage, qui arriva bien vite. Legolas banda immédiatement son arc. Viser était peut évident il devait esquiver les branches à l'instinct et maintenir la vitesse de la cible. Une mauvaise brindille acérée lui érafla la joue, mais il continua. Il tenta de viser le haut de l'antérieur gauche de l'animal, qui trébucha et tomba à la renverse à l'arrivée de la flèche. Le jeune elfe reprit les rênes et s'approcha de la bête pour l'achever d'une flèche dans le cœur. Il mit pieds à terre une fois l'animal immobile, puis s'accroupit à côté de lui. Il caressa son doux pelage, illuminé de reflets d'or par le soleil du soir.

« Vous êtes un excellent chasseur, mon prince, complimenta l'un des elfes. »

Legolas tourna la tête vers lui.

« Merci, mais vous m'avez quand même bien aidé. » Sa voix n'avait pas encore mué.

« Ne soyez pas si modeste ! C'est vous qui avez tout fait. Vous avez tué votre premier cerf d'une manière époustouflante ! »

Legolas lui sourit, puis les elfes l'aidèrent à installer l'animal sur la croupe de son cheval.

« Mes félicitations, seigneur, fit l'autre elfe. »

Le jeune homme sourit à nouveau, puis tous trois se mirent en selle, en route vers le palais.

« Votre mère ne va pas tarder à accoucher, il me semble. Que préféreriez-vous ? Un garçon ou une fille ?

-Je l'ignore. »

Les deux lui plaisaient. S'il avait un frère, il pourrait lui apprendre les armes tout en se faisant plaisir. Si sa mère avait une fille, il pourrait la câliner autant qu'il le voudrait (il en était persuadé, les filles aiment lorsque les garçons les choient.). De plus, il pourrait danser avec elle lors des soirées, même si ce n'étaient pas les filles qui manquaient autour de lui pour qu'il leur accorde une danse.

« Ma mère et ma sœur voudraient une fille de tout cœur, mes frères préfèreraient un garçon. »

Ils remarquèrent que l'on s'agitait pour des préparatifs, et que beaucoup de personnes discutaient avec enthousiasme.

« La reine a-t-elle déjà accouché ? s'interrogea l'un des elfes. »

En s'approchant du palais, ils remarquèrent par les conversations qui leur parvinrent que le peuple s'attendait à un petit garçon.

A cet instant, le rêve emmenait Legolas directement dans la chambre de ses parents. Laria, sa mère, était allongée sur un vaste lit, tenant dans ses bras un bébé endormi. Une femme préparait à la reine de quoi reprendre des forces. Le garçon s'approche de sa mère, qui lui rendit son sourire.

« Viens voir ta petite sœur, dit-elle tendrement. »

Legolas s'assit sur le lit. Laria lui donna l'enfant et il la prit doucement.

« Comment s'appelle-t-elle ? »

Il lui caressa la joue de l'index.

« Laïta.

-Oh… c'est aussi joli qu'elle. »

L'elfe contempla longuement sa sœur.

« Qu'elle est mignonne… »

Soudain, le rêve l'entraîna voir quelque chose qui ne s'était jamais produit. Legolas se retrouva au beau milieu de la Forêt. Lorsqu'il leva la tête, son père s'entretenait avec Larón, son conseiller. Ils avançaient sous les arbres d'une démarche lente, et le jeune homme vit qu'ils lançaient parfois des regards en sa direction. Mais il se rendit compte au bout d'un moment que quelqu'un se dressait à ses côtés. Le rêve ne lui permit pas de tourner la tête pour voir de qui il s'agissait. L'ombre que dessinait le soleil sur le sol lui évoquait pourtant une silhouette masculine familière.

Suite à un court instant de néant sans couleur, le songe de Legolas emmena celui-ci dans la salle du trône. Il était encore un adolescent. Il regarda autour de lui la foule le fixait attentivement, et devant lui s'étirait le long tapis de velours rouge aux broderies d'or, jusqu'à son père, debout, très droit, devant son trône. Il l'attendait, un regard bienveillant posé sur lui, un léger sourire peignant ses lèvres.

« Avance. »

Legolas obéit. Il marcha lentement sous les regards insistants. Alors qu'il s'inclinait devant son père, Thranduil posa une main sur son épaule. L'elfe se redressa.

« Tourne-toi face à ton peuple. »

Le jeune homme s'exécuta. La foule occupait maintenant toute la salle.

« Peuple d'Eryn Lasgalen… »

Thranduil enleva lentement sa couronne sylvestre et le déposa délicatement sur la tête de son fils.

« …Je vous présente votre nouveau roi…le Roi Legolas. »

Les applaudissements emplirent la salle te tous s'inclinèrent. Mais lorsque le jeune elfe tourna la tête, son regard glissa du bas vers le haut sur son frère Willion, couronné lui aussi.

Des coups furent frappés à la porte de sa chambre.

« Legolas ! appela son père. »

C'était sûrement l'heure de la chasse royale. Il tenta de s'extirper rapidement du sommeil. Il se souvint qu'il avait été proclamé roi la veille. Les coups se répétèrent.

Mais la voix grave de son père se transforma bientôt en voix suppliante de jeune fille. Les coups devinrent plus pressants, plus nombreux et plus forts, ce qui le réveilla en sursaut.

« Legolas ! Réveille-toi ! Vite ! »

Il réalisa après quelques secondes qu'il ne rêvait plus. L'elfe sauta à bas de son lit et se hâta d'aller ouvrir la porte.

Laïta leva une mine épuisée et un regard implorant vers son frère. Elle était fort pâle, et s'appuyait contre le mur, toute tremblante de faiblesse.

« Viens ! Entre ! Vite ! »

Il entraîna sa sœur à l'intérieur et la fit asseoir sur son lit.

« Je n'ai plus de sucre…j'en ai cherché partout, mais…

-Tiens, fit Legolas en lui donnant deux morceaux de sucre dans la main. »

Laïta fit un effort pour les avaler l'un après l'autre. Elle grimaça. Ses tremblements semblaient s'apaiser. Legolas s'assit à côté d'elle.

« Je me sens si ridicule, murmura-t-elle. »

Son frère passa son bras autour des ses frêles épaules.

« Il n'y a aucun ridicule là-dedans, Laïta.

-Mais, Legolas…J'en ai assez de toujours… »

Elle soupira.

« Je suis épuisée. Epuisée d'être épuisée. Epuisée d'être faible. Et voilà que je deviens négative et que j'ai l'impression de n'avoir plus le cœur à rien.

-Cela va s'arranger, tu verras. Il faut être patient.

-Cela fait trois jours que tu es au courant, et je commence déjà à te décevoir.

-Me décevoir ?

-Je ne suis même pas rentrée manger hier soir.

-Mais tu t'étais évanouie ! »

La jeune fille garda le silence.

« Bon, je ne vais pas te déranger plus longtemps. »

Alors qu'elle se levait, Legolas attrapa sa main.

« Tu dois manger quelque chose. »

L'elfe se dirigea vers une boîte raffinée posée sur une commode sculptée avec art. Il la prit et la tendit vers Laïta, qui l'ouvrit.

« Oh non, Legolas…Je n'ai vraiment pas faim.

-Veux-tu que je te les fasse manger de force ? »

Laïta prit un gâteau et l'enfourna à contrecœur. Plus jeune, elle aurait immédiatement replongé sa main dans la boîte. Mais aujourd'hui, ces pâtisseries l'écœuraient, surtout au beau milieu de la nuit.

« Reprends-en un. On ne sait jamais, peut-être en auras-tu besoin avant le petit déjeuner. Petit déjeuner après lequel je vérifierai que le plateau sera au moins à moitié vide. »

Il la raccompagna dans sa chambre.

« J'espère que je ne les ai pas réveillés en frappant à ta porte. »

Elle déposa le biscuit sur sa table de chevet.

« Ca va aller ? demanda doucement son frère. »

En guise de réponse, elle se jeta dans ses bras. Il l'étreignit avec tendresse et caressa son dos sous sa longue chevelure soyeuse.

« J'ai rêvé de toi cette nuit. Tu venais juste de naître.

-C'était peut-être mieux à cette époque, dit-elle d'une vois plaintive et étouffée, sa tête étant enfouie dans le torse de son frère.

-Ne dis pas ça…J'ai rêvé que je me faisais couronner roi. Mais Willion était à mes côtés, couronné lui aussi.

-Peut-être père hésite-t-il entre vous deux ?

-La fin de son règne n'est pas encore venue. Il lui reste du temps pour se décider. »

Il y eut un instant de silence.

« Allez…dors, maintenant. Tu en as besoin. »

La jeune elfe se glissa sous ses draps.

« Appelle-moi si tu as besoin.

-Excuse-moi de t'avoir dérangé.

-C'est tout à fait normal. Il ne faut pas que cela te gêne. »

Il passa une main affectueuse dans ses cheveux et lui sourit. Elle ferma les yeux.

« Bonne nuit, susurra-t-il. »

Alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la porte, Laïta lui murmura :

« Legolas…merci. »

L'elfe se retourna et sourit à sa sœur, puis il s'éloigna dans le couloir après avoir refermé la porte derrière lui.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre III

« UN DRAGON ! hurla Pippin en se jetant sous la table. »

En voyant son affolement, ses compagnons ne prirent pas le temps de réfléchir et l'imitèrent. Une vague glaciale de lumière aveuglante leur fit fermer les yeux, envahit la pièce, puis traversa le trou entier. L'ambiance chaleureuse qui avair régné dans la pièce un instant plus tôt disparut entièrement. Il n'y eut plus aucun bruit, ni à l'intérieur, ni à l'extérieur. Les hobbits attendirent, et lorsqu'ils eurent la certitude qu'il n'y avait plus d'agitation dehors, ils se relevèrent. Toutes les bougies s'étaient éteintes. Sam s'empara de sa fourchette, piqua un morceau de poulet dans son assiette, puis l'avala : il était froid. Le carreau de la fenêtre était glacial lui aussi : c'est ce que Frodon constata lorsqu'il s'en approcha pour regarder à l'extérieur. Il étouffa un cri. Merry, Pippin et Sam vinrent le rejoindre. Et tous demeurèrent littéralement ébahis.

« Bon sang…murmura Merry. »

Leur esprit fut troublé un instant, jusqu'à ce qu'ils découvrent qu'ils ne rêvaient pas. Le paysage qu'ils observaient était incroyable.

Car ils ne s'attendaient pas à cela.

Car dehors, tout était blanc.

Ils restèrent, la bouche grande ouverte, complètement sous le choc. Un long moment se passa sans bruit. Enfin, Pippin décida de briser le silence pesant qui s'était emparé de la salle à manger, du trou de Frodon, de la Comté entière.

« J'ai un mauvais pressentiment, déclara-t-il. Quelque chose ne va pas. Quelque chose…se trame. »

Ainsi, il annonçait tout haut ce que tout le monde pensait tout bas. Lorsque les hobbits eurent décroché leur regard de ce paysage bouleversant, Sam prit la parole.

« Ce n'est pas normal, il ne devrait pas neiger ! Tout à l'heure, il faisait beau et chaud, et…nous sommes en été, tout de même ! »

Il continua à se lamenter ainsi pendant quelques minutes.

« Nous devons faire quelque chose, décréta Frodon une fois que Sam eut épuisé sa réserve de plaintes. »

Tous gardèrent le silence un moment, puis Frodon les invita à venir mettre des vestes chaudes dans le vestibule. Quand ils furent tous habillés, il prit son courage à deux mains et ouvrit la porte.

Les quatre hobbits frissonnèrent lorsqu'un courant d'air glacial traversa la pièce jusque dans ses moindres recoins, mêmes sous leurs pieds nus. Les pieds de hobbits sont constitués d'un cuir naturel recouvrant leur dessous, et une épaisse touffe de poils tapisse leur dessus. Malgré cette composition, les hobbits sentaient le froid qui glissait sur le sol, ce froid paralysant et imprévu. Frodon ne résista pas à l'envie de refermer la porte, et se plaqua contre comme pour empêcher à la glace d'entrer.

« Etes-vous encore certain de vouloir sortir ? demanda Sam. »

En guise de réponse, Frodon ouvrit la porte et se précipita à l'extérieur, affrontant le froid. Ses camarades, hésitèrent, se regardèrent, puis l'imitèrent.

Ils furent aussitôt transis de froid, jusqu'à la moelle. Quelques flocons de neige tombaient doucement. Le jardin de Frodon était entièrement enseveli. De petites stalactites pendaient au portillon. Plus loin, les feuilles des arbres avaient disparu, laissant une couche de neige en recouvrir les branches. Les hobbits s'avancèrent de manière à apercevoir Hobbitebourg, prenant garde à ne pas glisser sur les marches dans le jardin. Lorsqu'ils eurent franchi le petit portail, ils se dirigèrent vers ce qui était habituellement la place du marché. Peut-être y découvriraient-ils des indices qui éclairciraient un peu l'affaire ? Après qu'ils se furent engagés dans le chemin qui menait à la place, une idée vint leur frôler l'esprit : et si les gens de la Comté avaient été congelés eux aussi. Aux trois quarts du chemin, les hobbits eurent un choc : leur crainte fut confirmée. Les gens qui travaillaient encore dans les champs étaient immobiles. Leurs outils de travail entre les mains, figés en pleine action, sûrement pressés de terminer leur journée de labeur, ils ne pouvaient achever leur tâche : ils étaient prisonniers des glaces, comme autant de statues dans ce paysage blanc de tristesse. Un détail confirmait parfaitement leur inactivité : ils ne cillaient pas. Puis en courant pour ne pas s'enliser dans la neige, ils se rapprochèrent des autres trous non loin de la place : ils regardèrent par les fenêtres et découvrirent des hobbits, eux aussi, gelés, enveloppés d'une solide couche de glace. Donc, même à l'intérieur des maisons, les gens étaient pris au piège par la glace, et ne semblaient pas près d'en sortir. Les hobbits continuèrent leur progression jusqu'à la place du marché et découvrirent des passants dans la même situation.

« On peut déterminer qu'ils ont tous été pris par surprise, on voit très bien que personne ne s'y attendait, remarqua Frodon. Sinon, ils auraient fait une autre tête. Ce qui nous amène à dire que…

-Toute la Comté a été prise en même temps Autrement, une moitié de la Comté aurait vu l'autre se transformer en glace, et elle aurait fui, argumenta Sam.

-C'est peut-être ce qui s'est passé, demanda Merry.

-Non, répondit Frodon. A mon avis, ce n'était pas dans les intentions de la chose qui a fait cela.

-Vous pensez que ce pourrait être…le dragon ? interrogea Pippin.

-Comment était-il ?

-De glace.

-Il faudrait être assez puissant pour geler la Comté entière d'un seul coup, enchaîna Merry.

-Ce qui voudrait dire que…

-Qu'il a été aidé.

-Par quelque chose.

-Ou par quelqu'un. »

Leurs propos n'étaient plus que des murmures. Les hobbits se regardèrent, apeurés par leur découverte.

« Nous ne devrions pas rester ici, reprit Sam, car si quelque chose-ou quelqu'un- qui rôde dans les parages est assez puissant pour geler une Comté entière..

-Attendez, coupa Frodon. »

Il avait tourné la tête en direction de la rivière qui traversait Hobbitebourg, l'Eau. Un immense et épais nuage de fumée blanche s'élevait au-dessus de la rivière gelée.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? s'informa le hobbit d'un ton anxieux.

-Je l'ignore, mais nous avons intérêt à rester discrets, glissa Merry. Cela ne me dit rien qui vaille.

-Allons voir, décréta Pippin.

-Euh…tu es sûr ? demanda Sam, effrayé.

-Oui. Je suis persuadé que nous trouverons quelque chose de fort intéressant. »

Les hobbits ne discutèrent pas et suivirent Pippin. Ils marchèrent discrètement jusqu'à l'épaisse couche de glace qu'était la rivière, en s'enfonçant dans la neige. Le froid les mordait et ils ne sentaient plus certaines parties de leur corps. Ils commençaient déjà à s'enrhumer.

Lorsqu'ils se furent rapprochés de la fumée, ils se cachèrent derrière une grosse pierre, puis fixèrent l'immense nuage, clignant des yeux. La compagnie attendit. Longtemps. Les hobbits furent les plus silencieux possible.

Soudain, une voix grave, aussi glaciale que le temps et retentissante se fit entendre :

« Le monde dans les glaces sera pris

Et demeurera mien à vie

Hobbits, Nains, Elfes et Humains

A l'esclavage seront réduits

Quand elle sera entre mes mains. »

Ainsi, le blanc qui les entourait représentait les ténèbres. C'était un blanc malsain, diabolique. Un blanc amenant avec lui les Forces du Mal. Les hobbits restèrent ahuris, surtout lorsqu'ils découvrirent le dragon au cœur du nuage de fumée. Il n'avait pas remarqué la présence des hobbits, une chance pour eux, mais prêtait plutôt attention à quelque chose, devant lui, qu'il fixait avec insistance. Une chose plus petite que lui, pour sûr. Mais soudain, la fumée le dissimula de nouveau et il disparut sans laisser de traces.

« C'est le dragon le plus gigantesque, le plus colossal que j'ai jamais vu!

-Allons, tu ne peux pas comparer, Sam. Tu n'en as jamais vu. »

Après un temps d'observation dehors, les quatre hobbits étaient rentrés au logis de Frodon. Le dragon n'ayant pas reparu, ils avaient pris le risque de faire un petit feu. Ils étaient assis en demi-cercle autour de la cheminée, les mains tendues vers le feu, à l'exception de Sam qui les avaient remplacées par une brochette de viande. Les hobbits débattaient au sujet des évènements récents.

« Nous ne pouvons pas rester ici, les bras croisés, à ne rien faire, déclara fermement Frodon. Nous devons agir. Nous devons agir maintenant.

-Mais comment ? Nous ne connaissons pas exactement la source de ce déluge, remarqua Merry.

-Nous ne la connaissons pas exactement, certes, mais nous pouvons trouver des indices.

-Ce n'est pas faux, objecta Pippin. Un dragon ne se cache pas derrière un pot de fleurs. Mais ce serait difficile de le retrouver dans une Comté entière, gelée. Nous ne pouvons pas le faire seulement à quatre.

-C'est pour cette raison que nous devons en parler à quelqu'un, annonça Frodon. Cette personne, vous la connaissez. Vous connaissez son nom. C'est à Aragorn que nous devons demander de l'aide. Mais nous ne devons pas nous attarder. Nos familles et nos logis sont pris dans les glaces. Nous devons les en libérer au plus vite.

-Ma récolte, s'affola Sam, portant les mains à son visage.

-Pour le moment, nous devons nous vêtir chaudement. Ensuite, nous réunirons des vivres et nous partirons pour le Gondor. En espérant qu'il ne soit pas pris dans les glaces, lui aussi. »

Pippin avait fixé son attention sur Dard, l'épée qui avait servi à Bilbon, puis à Frodon durant la Guerre de l'Anneau. La lame était accrochée sur la cheminée, semblant patiemment attendre l'heure du combat.

« Nous devrons aussi nous armer, intervint-il suite aux propos de Frodon. »

Les hobbits se regardèrent : la peur se lisait dans les yeux de chacun. Frodon déchira le silence avec de dures paroles :

« La Terre du Milieu est de nouveau menacée. Notre monde court un grave danger. »

Le hobbit s'était souvenu de ces paroles effrayantes prononcées sur l'Eau. Et s'ils ne voulaient pas que tous les peuples soient prisonniers d'un esclavage immortel, les quatre compagnons n'avaient plus une minute à perdre.

Quelque chose intrigua soudain Merry.

« Dites…Tous ces gens que nous avons vus…ils étaient pris dans les glaces…Pourquoi pas nous ?

Leur cœur fit un bond dans leur poitrine. Merry avait raison. Pourquoi n'étaient-ils pas prisonniers d'une couche de glace, eux aussi ?

« Ca sent pas bon, marmonna Sam, le regard fixé au sol. Ca sent pas bon du tout. »


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4

Laïta s'éveilla à la faible lueur que pouvait encore fournir ce qui restait du combustible de la veille. Elle resta quelques instants dans son lit, profitant de la chaleur des draps et de l'agréable confort de celui-ci. Puis elle se leva lentement et s'étira. Ce soir, elle rentrerait plus tôt pour montrer à Willion que la leçon de la veille n'avait pas été inutile.

Laïta se dirigea vers sa salle de bain, où elle fit, comme tous les matins avant de sortir, un brin de toilette. Elle commença par se laver rapidement avec un peu d'eau parfumée, puis s'approcha de la chaise où étaient posés ses vêtements, près de la grande psyché. Mais avant de se vêtir, elle fit l'erreur de regarder dans le miroir.

Laïta était de taille moyenne, et son apparence juvénile révélait une quinzaine en âge d'Homme. Mais l'elfe était réellement étique, et sa maigreur effrayante ne cachait que trop peu de force physique. La jeune fille soupira tristement. Elle avait maigri durant toutes ces journées passées à étudier, sans aucune conscience du temps ni de son appétit. Elle ne s'en était rendu compte que deux jours plus tôt, en s'observant dans ce même miroir. Elle avait fait une grave erreur, sans vraiment le vouloir, et il faudrait beaucoup de temps pour la réparer.

L'elfe prit tout d'abord un très ample jupon et l'attacha. Elle mit ensuite une autre jupe, puis enfila une ravissante robe verte. Elle se débrouilla pour la lacer. Elle ne serra pas du tout, pour éviter de dévoiler ses côtes en relief sur son ventre creux. Un corset rigide les aurait dissimulées, mais il lui fallait de l'aide pour l'attacher, et elle ne désirait pas que l'on voit à quel point elle était maigre. De plus, personne ou presque n'était levé à cette heure-ci.

La jeune fille avait sélectionné ses vêtements avec soin la veille : les amples manches de voiles n'étaient pas assez transparentes pour laisser apparaître ses bras frêles, et les jupes étaient très larges pour dissimuler ses jambes sans forme.

Laïta se détourna de la psyché en hâte et se dirigea vers un miroir mural qui ne lui renverrait pas l'image de son corps. Elle arrangea sa chevelure châtain, brillante et si joliment bouclée qui cascadait plus bas encore que son dos. Sa chétive complexion n'existait plus, oubliée grâce à son magnifique visage, d'une douceur désarmante, son teint frais, parfait, lumineux, et ses yeux… des yeux d'une couleur bleu sombre splendide, scintillants comme des saphirs, qui faisaient tomber de nombreuses personnes sous le charme.

Laïta, et personne ne pouvait le nier, était une jeune fille douce, gentille et pleine de grâce. Plus intelligente que maigre, elle aimait apprendre et se cultiver, et était capable de beaucoup de choses, intellectuellement. Ses frères lui reprochaient parfois de ne pas savoir manier une arme, mais, en plissant les yeux, elle leur répondait qu'elle n'était ni belliqueuse, ni barbare, et qu'elle n'était certainement pas née femelle pour rien, c'est-à-dire pour rattraper le niveau intellectuel pitoyable de ce groupe de frères dont le destin l'avait affublée. Elle disait cela en plaisantant, car Laïta était de nature très modeste. L'habitude qu'elle avait prise depuis la chute de Sauron, c'est à dire s'enfuir du palais avant l'aube dans un endroit inconnu de tous pour étudier, lui permettait aussi d'échapper à la rigidité de son père. Elle contrastait complètement avec ses frères, qui eux aimaientt la chasse et les armes. Et eux aussi la trouvaient si différente ! Ils auraient préféré que leur mère eût attendu un garçon…

Laïta s'engagea dans le sombre couloir qui reliait les appartements entre eux. Soudain, alors qu'elle ne soupçonnait rien, un bras puissant attira les sens vers l'arrière pour les enserrer, pendant qu'un autre étreignait son cou. Laïta hurla aussitôt :

« Lâ…Lâchez-moi ! »

L'elfe sentit une petite lame s'appuyer contre sa tempe ainsi menacée, elle se tut et ne se débattit pas. Elle se contenta d'attendre, le cœur battant, le souffle court. Soudan, l'auteur du piège tourna violemment sur lui-même. Malgré les ténèbres, Laïta chercha à découvrir le groupe qui accompagnait son agresseur. Un court instant plus tard, une torche s'alluma, et la jeune fille découvrit trois grands hommes à la silhouette menaçante drapée des pieds à la tête de noir, armés de longues épées. L'homme qui la tenait dit à mi-voix dans son oreille :

« Vous savez très bien pourquoi nous vous enlevons, où nous vous emmenons… »

Il appuya un peu plus la lame sur la tempe de sa prisonnière, resserra davantage son étreinte et ricana avant de murmurer :

« …et vous irez sans faire d'histoire… »

Laïta respirait par inspirations saccadées. Elle crut reconnaître le timbre de la voix de son frère Willion.

« …Willion ? … »

Au début, la jeune fille crut que l'homme ne l'écoutait pas, mais au silence qui les entoura, elle réalisa qu'il n'avait pas comprit pourquoi elle avait mentionné ce nom. Il la poussa vers ses complices.

« Saisissez-la, leur ordonna-t-il. »

Les autres empoignèrent vigoureusement les bras de l'elfe, les mains de l'un d'eux furent fixées sur ses yeux et sa bouche, et le dessus de ses pieds traînait déjà sur le sol lisse. Laïta essayait de se débattre : en vain. A cause de son manque de force physique, elle ne pouvait se libérer des créateurs de cette œuvre maléfique qui la maintenaient fermement. Ils se précipitèrent dans le couloir qui menait à la salle du trône, désolée, qu'ils traversèrent pour franchir l'entrée principale, les monumentales portes de pierre, et sortir. En voyant que ni la salle du trône, ni l'entrée, n'étaient défendues, Laïta se demanda où étaient passés les gardes. Les quatre agresseurs s'enfoncèrent loin dans la forêt avec leur captive pour retrouver leurs chevaux. « C'est étrange…Ces chevaux n'ont pas du tout la même robe que ceux de mes frères…Et pourtant…Oh non ! » Laïta venait de réaliser qu'elle s'était trompée. Malgré le fait qu'ils étaient quatre et que la voix de l'un d'eux ressemblait à celle de Willion, ces hommes n'étaient _pas_ ses frères.. Ils avaient sûrement tué les gardes de l'entrée et elle ne pouvait prévenir personne à cet endroit de la Forêt, sans pouvoir crier. Aussitôt, la peur s'empara de la jeune fille, nouant son ventre. Son cœur battait à tout rompre. Qui étaient-ils ? Des elfes ? Des hommes ? Où l'emmenaient-ils ? Que lui voulaient-ils ? Qu'allaient-ils lui faire ? Déjà ses ravisseurs la ligotaient et la bâillonnaient. Le premier agresseur, qui avait marché en tête, alla murmurer quelques ordres à l'oreille d'un de ses complices, comme quoi ce dernier devait la maintenir fermement.

« Ce serait vraiment navrant qu'elle tombe, ajouta-t-il en se tournant vers Laïta. »

Elle crut apercevoir, malgré le visage caché de l'homme, un sourire moqueur. L'autre passa alors son bras autour de la taille de la jeune elfe, se mit en selle et appuya vigoureusement sa captive sur son torse. Les trois autres hommes montèrent sur leurs chevaux et tous prirent le galop, s'enfonçant dans la Forêt toujours baignée de nuit, loin du palais, loi de la cité, loin des personnes qui auraient pu protéger Laïta. Les secondes semblaient être des heures pour la jeune fille. Au bout d'un moment qui lui parut une éternité, il s'arrêtèrent dans une clairière, en faisant cabrer leurs chevaux – sûrement pour impressionner leur prisonnière. La jeune fille fut violemment jetée à terre et ses ravisseurs descendirent de leur monture. Laïta manqua de s'évanouir au vu de la brutalité du choc, mais essaya de se redresser elle parvint à se mettre à genoux. Par chance, dans son mouvement, le bâillon avait glissé.

« Qui êtes-vous ? Que voulez-vous ? cria-t-elle. »

La jeune elfe observait ses quatre agresseurs. Un semblait rester à l'écart, mais un sourire satanique s'affichait sur le visage dissimulé des trois autres. L'un d'eux s'avança vers Laïta, qui essaya de reculer, chose peu évidente lorsque l'on a les poignets et les chevilles liés solidement. L'homme s'arrêta, puis demanda d'une voix inquiétante :

« Que serait prêt à donner votre père pour votre liberté ? »

Laïta le regardait sans pouvoir répondre. Il dégaina alors son épée :

« Répondez ! dit-il en plaçant la pointe de sa lame sur la gorge de la jeune fille.

-Je…Je sais que vous ne le savez pas, mais je sais aussi que vous savez que je ne sais pas, bredouilla-t-elle, effrayée. »

L'homme regarda ses complices. Le premier agresseur s'approcha, se dressa de toute sa hauteur devant sa prisonnière et dit froidement :

« Dites-nous ce qu'il possède comme richesses. Lorsqu'il découvrira que vous avez été enlevée, il aura l'astreinte de payer une rançon. Nous serons informés par nos espions.

-Qui sont vos espions ?

-Qui sont nos espions ? Vos frères, bien sûr ! Et vous qui ne vous doutiez de rien… »

A la grande surprise de ses agresseurs, Laïta soupira.

« Mes frères ne peuvent pas être tout le monde à la fois, et vos espions, et ceux qui sont devant moi en ce moment ! Eldraen, tu es ridicule. Tout le monde sait que tu aimes tes cheveux blonds, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour les exhiber sans cesse, surtout au beau milieu d'une capture où tu es censé ne pas être reconnu. »

L'homme concerné regarda son torse quelques cheveux dorés facilement visibles apparaissaient sur sa cape noire. Ils avaient dû glisser en pleine action. L'homme parut un instant déconcerté, puis se reprit :

« De quoi te mêles-tu, gamine ? fit-il avec emportement. »

Laïta les observait tous attentivement l'homme à part, à l'insu des autres, lui montra une parcelle de son visage. Il s'agissait de Legolas. Laïta fut visiblement rassurée, et un léger sourire flotta sur ses lèvres.

« Imbécile, c'est trop tard, maugréa Willion à l'adresse d'Eldraen. Mais qu'importe. Maintenant que tu es là…, dit-il à Laïta. »

Il fit un signe de la main à Legolas, et celui-ci vint délicatement retirer les liens de sa sœur.

Legolas Vertefeuille, quatrième et dernier fils du Roi, était de complexion plus mince que ses aînés. Les jeunes femmes de la Cour tombaient sous le charme de son doux visage, mais surtout de ses yeux où se reflétait le bleu du ciel d'un radieux matin d'été. Des cheveux dorés, coiffés en permanence selon la tradition elfique, mais aussi de fines tresses, glissaient derrière ses oreilles pointues.

Legolas avait été l'un des Neufs Marcheurs durant la Guerre de l'Anneau, le digne représentant des elfes. C'était un archer talentueux et performant, voire irréprochable, mais aussi une fine lame, légère et agile. Il était un modèle de courage et de bonté, de gentillesse, et faisait preuve de beaucoup plus d'égards et de tendresse envers Laïta par rapport à ses frères. Il n'hésitait pas à aller consoler sa sœur lorsqu'il sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas, et l'écoutait attentivement. Il n'hésitait pas non plus à lui poser des questions sur divers sujets, et elle lui répondait, ravie de le voir intéressé. Bien sûr, il faisait toutes ces choses à l'insu de ses frères, même s'il n'y a pas de honte à aimer. Entre autre, cela lui avait fait mal au cœur de voir Laïta menacée et à moitié étranglée pas Willion, jetée si brutalement à terre par Albagon alors qu'ils étaient à cheval et n'avaient aucune atteinte. L'elfe prit la décision d'aller la voir dans ses appartements dès qu'ils seraient de retour pour lui demander si elle n'était pas blessée, car elle n'oserait pas s'en plaindre avant.

Willion se tourna vers Laïta et retira de sous sa cape une seconde épée, en plus de celle qui lui était ceinte. Il la lança à sa sœur, qui la rattrapa de justesse.

« Voyons ce que tu vaux ! dit-il au même instant.

-Attends ! Je…J'arrive à peine à la soulever ! bredouilla-t-elle. »

Elle connaissait la force de ses frères et craignait qu'ils ne la blessent. De plus, elle n'avait jamais manié une épée de sa vie.

« Oh…Mais tu es une faible fille, alors… »

Il l'assaillit soudain, et Laïta dut lever précipitamment son épée pour contrer son coup. Son bras céda sous la force avec laquelle son frère appuya sur sa lame. La jeune fille gémit et grimaça en se tenant le bras.

« Et, à part cela, tu n'arrives pas à soulever ton épée…

-Rentrons au palais, dit-elle en se détournant. »

Son frère rit.

« Jeune ignorante ! Le palais est derrière nous, de notre côté ! »

L'elfe se retourna vers ses frères Willion, Albagon et Eldraen l'attendaient, lame en main, seul Legolas restait appuyé contre un arbre et les observait. Les autres s'approchaient.

« Allons…Un petit effort, Laïta… »


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre V

Des voix provenant du couloir tirèrent Laïta de sa rêverie. Plongée dans l'étude d'un des contes les plus célèbres des Hommes par Grimweld, elle avait complètement oublié le temps, et surtout…La cérémonie de ce soir ! L'Aubade des Chênes ! Elle allait être en retard !

Mais quelle heure était-il donc ? La jeune fille referma son livre en hâte. Elle devait se préparer ! Où avait-on mis la robe qu'elle devait porter ce soir ? Elle sauta à bas de son lit, courut en se déshabillant, laissa tomber sa robe au milieu du chemin, se précipita dans la salle de bain et se mit à fouiller les coffres à la recherche de jupons et d'un corset facile à attacher. Elle trouva ce qu'elle cherchait, s'en vêtit après avoir fait un brin de toilette, puis, après réflexion, ajouta un troisième jupon. Même s'il y aurait du monde, elle ne voulait éveiller aucun soupçon défavorable.

L'Aubade des Chênes, une fête traditionnelle, célébrait les chênes les plus anciens et les plus majestueux de la Forêt, bien que tous fussent beaux. Des elfes présentaient des ballades qu'ils avaient composées eux-mêmes, louant les chênes de leur choix, et les meilleurs étaient récompensés. Habituellement, les festivités se déroulaient à l'intérieur, mais le mauvais temps ne le permettait pas. Ce serait donc la Grand'Salle qui s'emplirait de chants harmonieux et de harpes cette nuit-là.

Laïta trouva sa robe enfilée sur un mannequin. Elle était magnifique, comme toutes les robes qu'on lui concevait. Un léger beige teintait des manches et des jupes de voile aériennes. En regardant plus attentivement, on pouvait discerner de fines broderies au fil d'or, notamment sur la partie supérieure. Mais la jeune fille s'empressa de sortir de sa rêverie et entreprit de mettre la merveilleuse pièce. Elle peina, mais ne devait s'en prendre qu'à elle-même : c'était elle qui refusait l'aide des femmes ces derniers temps. Elle ne voulait pas qu'elles voient son corps nu. On remarquait qu'elle était « un peu maigrichonne » vêtue, mais nue, tout le monde saurait qu'elle était complètement décharnée. Une fois habillée, elle remit un peu d'ordre dans ses cheveux, saisit un diadème qu'elle pensait en accord avec sa tenue, le plaça. Il glissait, mais elle n'avait plus le temps. Si elle le pouvait, elle voulait éviter de se faire réprimander par son père.

Elle se dirigea en dernier vers le coffre où étaient rangées toutes ses chaussures. Elle avait déjà en tête l'image de celles qu'elle désirait mettre. Elle ouvrit le coffre.

Elle porta sa main à sa bouche dans une inspiration.

Il était vide.

Elle commença à paniquer. Que dirait-on si on la voyait sans chaussures ? De plus, le sol serait boueux à cause des invités venus du dehors : elle reviendrait avec les pieds plus que sales. Elle chercha partout, ouvrit coffres, armoires, penderies, regarda toutes les étagères. Rien. Où pouvaient-elles être ?

Entendant de nouveau des gens passer dans le couloir, elle comprit qu'elle n'avait plus le temps de chercher. S'en souvenant soudain, elle décida de prendre celles qu'elle avait laissées au pied de son lit.

Malheur, elles n'y étaient plus.

Elle chercha de nouveau, partout dans la chambre, sous le lit…Sans succès. Elle devrait y aller pieds nus. Tant pis. Elle marcherait sans tenir sa robe, cela serait gênant, mais elle n'avait pas le choix.

Mais pour courir et arriver à la Grand'Salle au plus vite, elle devait au moins la soulever des quelques centimètres. Et tenir son diadème, car il ne restait pas en place. Elle bifurqua à droite, dans un couloir qui menait à une entrée réservée à la famille royale. Elle s'arrêta un peu avant, pour remettre de l'ordre dans sa tenue et n'attendit pas davantage pour ouvrir le rideau rouge.

Une multitude de groupes s'était déjà formée, et tous étaient occupés à converser. La jeune fille put donc descendre discrètement les marches. Deux hommes de la Cour, qui se trouvaient tout près, se tournèrent vers elle et s'inclinèrent.

« Votre Altesse…

-Je vous prie de bien vouloir pardonner mon retard, dit-elle en effectuant une petite révérence.

-Bien sûr, Mademoiselle. »

Laïta aperçut son père, un peu plus loin : il la foudroyait du regard. Elle lui adressa une mine désolée. Elle fit quelques pas dans la belle salle baignée d'une douce lumière.

« Que croyez-vous, fit soudain une voix derrière elle, cela prend du temps d'enfiler vingt jupons ! »

Elle sentit la personne la bousculer en la dépassant : c'était Albagon.

« Et de chercher ses chaussures, ajouta-t-il.

-Que voulez-vous dire, seigneur Albagon ? demanda l'un des hommes. »

La voix d'Albagon avait attiré l'attention de la foule, et le bruit avait fortement diminué.

« Laïta ! Sous ta robe ! s'écria-t-il, l'air paniqué. »

Alertée, la jeune fille souleva ses jupes et regarda.

« Mais ! Tu es pieds nus ? »

L'elfe releva la tête et fut intérieurement plongée dans une panique sans nom. Tout le monde les fixait, dans un silence parfait, elle et ses pieds qui commençaient à se salir. Puis une vague de murmures traversa la foule. Laïta ne savait plus quoi faire. Elle laissa retomber ses jupes.

« Et alors ? Tu as décidé de devenir une pauvre paysanne crasseuse ? »

Il clamait haut et fort pour être entendu de tous.

« Regardez-moi ça ! Il n'est pas étonnant qu'elle ne soit pas mariée ! Qui voudrait d'une fille aussi malpropre ? »

Albagon attrapa une paire de ballerines venue de derrière Laïta. Elle voulut tourner la tête pour voir de qui il s'agissait, mais il les lui lança.

« Et qui ne prend pas soin de ses affaires ? »

La jeune fille regarda les chaussures : leur semelle était cassée en deux, et elles se pliaient en pendant pitoyablement. Tous avaient les yeux rivés sur elle. Elle se sentait affreusement honteuse, et pourtant, elle n'avait rien fait de tout cela, et n'était pas sûre de bien saisir. Elle observa Albagon, puis les chaussures avec un regard d'incompréhension.

« Et puis, qui voudrait épouser un squelette ? C'est lamentable ! Aucune forme voluptueuse à caresser. Et aucune tenue ! »

Son diadème glissa soudain devant ses yeux. Tout le monde éclata de rire. Elle essaya de le remettre. Albagon se mit à marcher lentement autour d'elle.

« Si je la voyais nue, je le regretterais, ou pire… »

Il s'approcha de son oreille.

« J'en ferais des cauchemars. »

Les gens riaient à ses plaisanteries par courtoisie, mais personne ne se mettait à la place de Laïta par empathie. Perdue, les larmes aux yeux, elle regardait le monde partout autour d'elle. Comment pouvait-il parler ainsi de ses problèmes ! Elle n'avait pas besoin de cela, elle était déjà tellement mal dans sa peau, elle se sentait rentrer sous terre…

« Elle ne servirait même pas d'amuse-gueule à un troll ! »

Nouvelle vague de rire.

« Albagon, non…murmura-t-elle.

-Qui voudrait d'une fille qui a peur de son ombre ? Au moindre insecte, elle s'évanouit, et si ce n'est pas le cas, elle veut s'enfuir, mais elle n'est pas capable de faire deux pas sans marcher sur ses cheveux trop longs, ou trébucher sur ses jupons trop abondants ! »

Cela en fut trop. La jeune fille se détourna vers les escaliers, mais, aveuglée par les larmes, ne vit pas le pied tendu de Willion sur son chemin. Elle s'écroula misérablement, sous les rires ou ricanements qui envahirent la salle et firent couler ses larmes. Elle se débattit dans toutes ses jupes, essaya de se relever, mais, son pied se trouvant sur un jupon, trébucha de nouveau. Son diadème vint lui cacher les yeux. Elle voulut l'enlever, mais il s'était emmêlé avec ses cheveux. Elle tirait de toutes ses forces. Et les rires continuaient.

« J'ai gâché ta soirée comme tu as gâché la mienne, fit la voix de Willion tout proche d'elle. »

Il prit le diadème et lui arracha des mains, plusieurs cheveux partirent avec. Laïta n'en pouvait plus de se trouver là. Elle se releva, s'enfuit, trébucha sur une marche à cause de ses pieds glissants, se rattrapa, ré-empoigna ses jupes et courut à perdre haleine dans les couloirs menant à ses appartements.

« Que vous disais-je ! ricanait Albagon. Que vous disais-je ! »

Legolas se frayait un chemin parmi les groupes, dont la plupart bavardaient de l'humiliation de sa sœur. Divers échos lui parvenaient.

« …une sacrée chute !

-… ne prendre pas soin de ses affaires !

-…elle n'a jamais été comme cela.

-…pas de chaussures…

-…une honte !

-La pauvre enfant… »

Le jeune homme arriva au pied des escaliers. Il avait tellement mal au cœur pour Laïta. Il se baissa et prit délicatement les petites ballerines cassées, et le diadème. Puis il leva les yeux vers ses frères qui riaient encore de leur œuvre.

« C'est très utile d'écouter aux portes ! disait Albagon.

-Cela lui apprendra.

-Tiens ! Legolas ! Alors ? Comment as-tu trouvé ?

-Vous êtes vraiment idiots, lâcha-t-il, avant de monter les escaliers.

-Oh, regardez-le qui va la voir ! raillèrent-ils. Allons, elle peut bien s'en remettre toute seule, ne perds pas ton temps ! »

Legolas ne se retourna pas c'était le meilleur des mépris. Il se dirigea dans les couloirs jusqu'aux appartements de sa sœur.

Une fois devant la porte, il frappa doucement.

« Laïta ? »

N'obtenant pas de réponse, il entra. Mais alors qu'il s'attendait à la trouver effondrée sur son lit, il prit peur lorsqu'il la vit fourrer des affaires dans un sac, réfléchissant à peine, prenant ce qu'elle trouvait sur les étagères.

« Laïta ! Laïta, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

Elle ne l'entendit pas. Tristesse et désespoir avaient pris le dessus sur elle, et elle leur obéissait. Voyant qu'elle ne s'arrêtait pas, il posa les chaussures et le diadème et se précipita vers elle.

« Laïta, qu'est-ce qui te prend ? s'écria-t-il en la saisissant. »

Mais elle ne regardait toujours pas, ne semblant même pas sentir ses mains sur ses bras.

« Laïta ! appela-t-il en la secouant. »

Elle tourna son regard dans le sien et tout sembla soudain s'arrêter. Il usait du pouvoir apaisant de ses yeux clairs pour la calmer. Comme une vague fraîche, la raison déferla sur l'esprit de Laïta. Puis ses lèvres tremblèrent un peu, et dans un énorme soupir douloureux, elle laissa tomber le sac. Legolas passa une main dans son dos et l'emmena s'asseoir sur le lit.

« Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il se venge ? Je…je ne l'avais pas fait volontairement…

-Non. Ils n'avaient pas le droit de faire cela. Ils ont été cruels. Tu ne le méritais pas.

-Je me suis sentie tellement ridicule…Ils ont bien ri, tous autant qu'ils étaient. Et mes chaussures, oh…mes pauvres chaussures…, dit-elle en prenant les ballerines abîmées. Vont-ils me rendre les autres ou ont-elles déjà été dévorées par les flammes ? »

Elle essuya les larmes qui creusaient ses joues. Sa voix ne devint plus guère qu'un murmure.

« Peu importe. Je n'oserai plus jamais reparaître en public. J'ai trop honte.

-Moi aussi je pensais que je ne me montrerai plus jamais lorsqu'ils m'humiliaient.

-Toi aussi, ils te ridiculisaient ?

-Oui, et plus d'une fois. Hum…Je me souviens d'un jour où nous étions partis à la chasse, je devais avoir ton âge. Mais ma monture s'était blessée, et je n'ai pas pu continuer la course. Et le soir, lors des festivités, ils ont commencé à me railler en disant que je ne savais pas m'occuper d'un cheval, puis se sont ri de moi en clamant que je ne serais jamais capable d'attraper du gibier. J'essayais de me défendre, mais je ne m'en sentais que plus grotesque.

-Au moins, tu as eu le courage de rester présent.

-Ce n'était pas les mêmes circonstances. Ils ont eu davantage de méchanceté envers toi. Après t'avoir forcé à venir pieds nus, et s'être moqué de toi, ils t'ont rendu des chaussures définitivement inutilisables et t'ont fait chuter pour achever de t'humilier. Si ton diadème n'est pas abîmé, tu auras de la chance.

-Quoi qu'il en soit, je ne reviendrai pas ce soir.

-Tu as raison. Et j'espère que ton absence donnera quelques remords à ceux qui la remarqueront. Si j'étais à leur place, je sais que je le regretterais. Mais je sais aussi que je ne serai jamais de ceux-là. »

Il se leva.

« Il faut apprendre à vivre avec la honte derrière soi. »

Cela lui fit mal de la voir baisser les yeux vers ses chaussures.

« Une bonne nuit de sommeil et tous ces souvenirs seront déjà moins rudes, dit-il en posant une main rassurante sur l'épaule de sa sœur. Allons…je vais demander à ce que l'on t'apporte le dîner dans ta chambre. En attendant, repose-toi, lis un peu, pour te changer les idées. J'essaierai d'en parler à Willion.

-Non…Tu vas t'attirer des ennuis.

-Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. »

Et sur cette douce note de sa belle voix, il sortit. Laïta baissa la tête vers son diadème, le prit entre ses mains, et beaucoup de questions défilèrent dans son esprit.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre VI

Ce jour-là, la grisaille dominait la Forêt. De fines gouttes de pluie parvenaient à se faufiler au travers des feuillages touffus dont étaient pourvus les arbres en cet été. Le brouillard s'élevait du sol, cachant le sentier boueux, et donnant au bois une atmosphère étrange, solitaire et profondément triste, comme lorsqu'un espoir se meurt. Et Laïta marchait, les yeux aussi brumeux que le temps.

Ce temps maussade exprimait parfaitement sa déception et sa lassitude. Lorsque l'elfe avait appris qu'un messager du seigneur Aragorn s'entretenait avec Thranduil et ses frères alors qu'elle était dans ses appartements, elle avait décidé d'en apprendre plus sur cette conversation. Par chance, aucun garde ne surveillait le couloir entre les appartements et la salle du trône. La jeune fille avait donc pu s'y glisser sans bruit et se dissimuler derrière un rideau. Un court instant plus tard, elle avait compris que quelque chose se tramait dans la Comté, en Eriador, et que Legolas allait partir le soir même pour le Gondor. Pour la seconde fois, Laïta ressentit un profond chagrin, sans lui, il y avait comme un abîme dans sa famille. Pour la seconde fois, il n'y aurait personne au palais qui pourrait la comprendre entièrement. Et pour la seconde fois, il allait voyager longuement et dangereusement, sûrement avec les anciens membres de la Communauté de l'Anneau. Cette dernière pensée l'avait légèrement rassurée. « Mes respects, monseigneur. », avait dit le messager avant de se retirer.

Laïta s'était alors drapée dans une cape et hâtée de sortir, toujours discrètement. Une fois dehors, l'elfe avait vu le messager dans les écuries, aidant un palefrenier à panser son cheval et à le ré-harnacher. Puis elle s'était éloignée à travers le brouillard et la pluie vers son lieu secret, les yeux aussi brumeux que le temps.

Une fois proche de sa destination, elle regarda autour d'elle, ne vit personne. A vrai dire, l'épais brouillard qui l'entourait grimpait jusqu'à ses hanches et après les arbres, et, malgré leurs yeux perçants, aucun elfe n'aurait pu voir à travers cette masse blanchâtre. L'elfe s'approcha donc d'un arbre étrange des reflets d'un bleu apaisant caressaient les bosses lissent d'un tronc trapu, et des feuilles bleutées luisaient de pluie. C'était un arbre très mystérieux, à l'avis général, car personne ne connaissait ses origines et ses propriétés. Laïta, elle, avait réussi à percer son secret. Elle posa sa main effilée sur le magnifique tronc et prononça à voix basse :

« Pelema maër emia

Lermia gëd ekilia »

(`Lire et s'assagir,

Rêver de s'évader')

Les nombreuses gouttes de pluies qui perlaient sur les feuilles coulèrent et vinrent s'écraser à terre autour de l'elfe. Un cercle irrégulier et lumineux l'entoura, à partir de l'endroit où était tombée chaque goutte. La lumière augmenta, la jeune fille ferma les yeux et se laissa emporter, disparaître sous terre, à l'intérieur de l'arbre.

Laïta rouvrit les yeux. Elle était réapparue dans une haute pièce cylindrique au vieux parquet brun poussiéreux, faiblement éclairée par des torches. Elle regarda autour d'elle elle se sentait chez elle, encore davantage qu'au palais. Un grand bureau se dissimulait sous les piles de livres qu'il devait supporter (certaines d'entre elles approchaient d'un mètre), et en surmontait d'autre casées sous lui. Ces livres étaient d'énormes pavés à la tranche jaunie par le temps et la poussière. Ce que l'on pouvait voir autour de soi était un véritable émerveillement des étagères remplies de livres garnissaient les murs qui s'élançaient si haut qu'il semblait impossible d'en atteindre les sommets. Un escalier montait à un petit étage occupé par un bureau et une chaise de moindre taille, ainsi que d'une échelle de bois qui permettait de grimper vers le savoir. Mais ce n'était pas n'importe quel savoir des œuvres des plus grands philosophes, historiens, poètes, romanciers, dramaturges, médecins, mathématiciens, biologistes, oniromanciens et voyants elfes étaient plus ou moins bien rangés sur ces centaines d'étagères.

Laïta avait découvert cet endroit alors qu'elle se promenait un soir, il n'y avait pas si longtemps. L'arbre avait attiré son attention par ses coloris bleus. Alors qu'elle récitait un poème, elle s'était soudain retrouvée entourée d'un tourbillon de feuilles, et avait disparut. Elle avait eu très peur, cette première fois, et s'était bien demandée comment elle allait pouvoir sortir de cet endroit.

Sous terre, protégée par les robustes racines de l'arbre, cette bibliothèque secrète avait finalement paru à l'elfe tout à fait sympathique. Il y avait déjà beaucoup de livres lorsqu'elle l'avait découverte, mais elle en avait ramené plusieurs pour compléter les rayonnages de cet endroit où elle avait pris l'habitude de s'isoler. Elle s'interrogeait souvent sur l'origine de cette pièce, mais aussi celle de cet enchantement. La bibliothèque appartenait-elle à quelqu'un d'autre ? Sûrement. Mais la personne la fréquentait-elle toujours ? Elle n'avait jamais croisé qui que ce fut.

Aujourd'hui, refuge au cœur de la terre, cette pièce lui paraissait le meilleur endroit pour se cacher du monde. Plus rien n'allait vraiment pour elle. Ses frères l'humiliaient devant la Cour, puis le seul d'entre eux qui lui témoignait du respect, qui la soutenait dans ses efforts pour sortir de sa déficience physique, partait, et risquait de ne jamais revenir. Lasse, elle s'approcha du bureau, déposa sa cape sur une pile de livres, prit place sur le tabouret, observa les volumes, les parchemins, les petits pots d'encre et la plume qui jonchaient le bureau devant elle. Q'allait-elle bien pouvoir faire ? Elle se fit une petite place dans ce désordre qu'elle chérissait, et posa sa tête sur ses bras pliés. Elle essaya de se détendre. Elle se concentra sur le crépitement du feu dans le silence. Loin de tout.

L'elfe s'était assoupie, dans la lumière déclinante des torches qui mouraient, lorsque lui parvint un léger tintement qui l'éveilla. Elle ouvrit doucement les yeux, intriguée. Entendant le bruit continuer, elle s'appuya sur le bureau, se leva juste assez pour apercevoir, par-dessus les piles de livres, dans l'obscurité une lueur dorée, accompagnée par le doux tintement. La petite lueur devint peu à peu plus vive, puis se transforma en une traînée lumineuse tourbillonnant autour de quelque chose. Poussée par sa curiosité, le cœur battant, mais restant prudente et légèrement craintive, elle se leva et s'approcha très lentement. Cette lueur la fascinait. Cette bibliothèque (ou du moins, cet arbre) avait-elle un autre secret ? Elle n'allait pas tarder à connaître la réponse à cette question. La traînée scintillante s'allongeait, puis s'élargit soudain dans un mouvement plein de fougue, qui fit reculer Laïta. Elle ne savait ni ce qui se passait, ni ce qui allait apparaître, aussi valait-il peut-être mieux s'éloigner. Ses mains derrière son dos rencontrèrent les colonnes d'ouvrages. Le tintement se faisait plus fort, la lumière augmentait. Elle n'eut pas le temps de se faufiler rapidement derrière le bureau. La lumière avait fait place à un elfe majestueux au visage sévère, aux cheveux sombres, vêtu d'une longue et ample robe rouge et dorée. La jeune fille le reconnu immédiatement. C'était Elrond, le puissant seigneur elfe résidant à Fondcombe. Laïta se prosterna aussitôt et ses cheveux balayèrent le sol. Elrond lui tendit la main, mais la jeune fille hésita à la saisir. Enfin, c'est d'un geste tremblant qu'elle accepta et se redressa pourtant, elle avait l'impression que cette main tendue avait une signification particulière. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour questionner le roi, mais sa timidité et sa surprise l'empêchèrent de prononcer le moindre mot. Ce fut Elrond qui annonça :

« Je suis navré d'interrompre votre repos, mais nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre. Vous devez vous préparer au voyage et partir au plus vite. J'ai vu dans votre avenir un rôle important pour le destin de la Terre du Milieu. Vous voyagerez jusqu'à Fondcombe, pour ensuite rejoindre la Communauté. Je vous enverrai deux guides qui vous aideront à traverser la Forêt. Vous les trouverez demain, aux environs de minuit, non loin des écuries. Habillez-vous de manière à monter aisément votre coursier, enveloppez-vous d'une cape et cachez votre visage. Prenez épée, arc et carquois, et cachez le tout près du quatrième arbre le moins éloigné des écuries. Glissez un somnifère invisible dans le repas des palefreniers. Surtout, veillez à ce que personne ne vous voit ou ne vous reconnaisse. N'oubliez pas de laisser un mot dans vos appartements en disant que vous êtes à Fondcombe. Je m'occuperai du reste. »

Sur ces derniers mots, la traînée de lumière et le doux tintement reprirent, effaçant peu à peu Elrond. Laïta n'avait pas bougé, décontenancée par ces paroles trop clairement formulées, et par le fait qu'Elrond soit apparu dans son endroit secret aussi imprévisiblement. Laïta craignait de ne plus pouvoir l'appeler ainsi, puisque le roi l'avait découvert. Sortant peu à peu de son abasourdissement, elle alla s'asseoir sur le tabouret.

Elle débuta son raisonnement.

Elrond n'avait pas utilisé l'arbre, mais la magie pour apparaître dans la bibliothèque. Le seigneur d'était sûrement servi d'un sortilège particulier qui permettait de s'introduire dans un lieu précis tera-peolam, ou le « sortilège d'intrusion ». Cependant, les elfes et les magiciens ne pouvaient pas utiliser ce sort identiquement la durée de celui-ci était relativement plus courte chez les elfes, car les magiciens étaient dotés de pouvoirs puissants et innés.

C'était pour cette raison qu'Elrond avait prononcé un discours simple, direct et parfaitement intelligible.

Elle se remémora tous ses propos.

Elle ferma les yeux. Ainsi, elle devait se préparer sans plus tarder. Mais Elrond avait-il raison ? Devait-elle le croire et partir pour l'aventure ? En avait-elle seulement le courage ? Trop de questions l'envahissaient et se mélangeaient dans son esprit. Un avantage s'offrait à elle voyager avec son frère. Mais cette entreprise s'avérait risquée et dangereuse. De nombreux problèmes s'imposaient. Premièrement, à en croire le messager, le mal était de retour, il fallait donc le combattre. Mais si la situation était telle que la dernière fois, c'est à dire en présence de monstres, il faudrait se battre avec des armes. Cette objection amenait au deuxièmement Laïta ne savait pas manier une lame, et sa visée à l'arc était loin d'être bonne. Alors en quoi serait-elle utile ? Troisièmement, pourquoi Elrond, qui avait le don de voyance, ne lui avait-il pas précisé quelle part elle tiendrait dans cette quête, pour qu'elle l'accomplisse avec soin ?

La jeune fille passa une main dans ses beaux cheveux et se dit qu'une bonne nuit de sommeil l'aiderait à remettre de l'ordre dans tout cela. Elle se leva, avança dans la pièce, et articula :

« Eína hada. »

('Je promets')

Une lumière monta de l'endroit où elle se trouvait, la dissimulant. Puis elle descendit, et la bibliothèque retrouva son éclairage d'origine. Laïta avait disparut.

A peine arrivée au pied de l'arbre, elle fut surprise de voir un ciel nocturne au-dessus d'elle, et se hâta sous les frondaisons bleutées de nuit. L'air était frais et faisait bruisser les feuillages. La jeune fille chemina jusqu'au palais, sur les chemins humides, tout en s'appliquant à regarder où elle mettait les pieds pour ne pas trébucher. Cette situation lui donnait le pressentiment que sa vie allait changer radicalement, et qu'elle ne reviendrait pas de si tôt dans la Forêt.

Elle pressa davantage le pas. Elle n'avait pas très envie d'avoir des explications avec son père. Le palais atteint, elle s'y faufila discrètement, tout en signalant sa présence aux gardes, qui avaient reçu de son père l'ordre de veiller à ce qu'elle rentre avant l'aube. La jeune fille regagna ses appartements, déposa sa cape, ses vêtements, et se glissa dans son lit. Legolas était peut-être parti, mais le lendemain, elle passerait à l'action elle aussi.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre VI

Dès l'aube, Laïta avait commencé ses préparatifs pour le voyage. L'elfe s'était levée rapidement, avait fait un brin de toilette, avant d'examiner avec soin une chemise blanche ainsi qu'une tunique bleue aux motifs cousus au fil d'argent. Ces vêtements seraient parfaits; la tunique était chaude et la chemise créait une couche supplémentaire qui ne lui serait sûrement pas de trop. Elle avait enfilé ces dernières, puis avait glissé ses maigres jambes dans des braies et des bottes. Elle s'était ensuite enveloppé dans sa cape bleue nuit qu'elle avait attaché sur l'épaule. La jeune fille s'était ensuite enfuie, esquivant les gardes et se cachant d'eux, comme tous les matins, pour se rendre à sa bibliothèque secrète.

Une fois à l'abri des regards, elle avait concocté un somnifère puissant grâce à un des ouvrages du scientifique elfe Esfereas, qui lui permettrait de passer inaperçue des palefreniers et des sentinelles. Celui-ci était invisible, et heureusement, tous les ingrédients nécessaires étaient rangés dans un placard, à l'étage de la bibliothèque, ainsi que des flacons. Lorsque le somnifère avait été prêt, l'elfe avait glissé le flacon dans lequel il était contenu sous sa cape. Laïta avait eut un pincement au cœur de quitter son endroit secret. Elle n'y reviendrait pas le lendemain, ni le surlendemain. Peut-être n'y reviendrait-elle jamais…

La jeune fille s'était ensuite rendue dans la caserne des gardes; le petit déjeuner de chacun d'eux avait été préparé. Elle avait cherché la table destinée aux palefreniers. Réfléchir et observer avait été difficile, car son cœur battant lui évoquait en même temps un bruit de pas s'approchant. Elle s'était efforcé de garder son sang froid; les palefreniers étaient exactement onze. Elle avait alors cherché une table où étaient disposés onze couverts. Par bonheur, elle avait réussi à en distinguer une et s'était précipitée vers elle; elle avait eu tellement peur que quelqu'un n'arrive! Elle avait versé une petite dose de somnifère dans chaque écuelle, puis s'était hâtée de se faufiler dans la salle des armes, heureusement déserte. Elle y avait emprunté longue épée, un arc et un carquois, qu'elle avait rempli de flèches de bonne qualité. Elle avait ensuite pris la fuite, les gardes commençant à s'éveiller et à parcourir la caserne, vaquant à leurs occupations journalières.

Laïta avait cheminé jusqu'aux écuries, à la recherche du quatrième arbre le moins éloigné de celles-ci, comme Elrond le lui avait indiqué. Elle avait discrètement caché les armes sous les buissons épanouis plantés à côté de l'arbre en question.

Après avoir laissé un mot dans sa chambre et manifesté sa présence auprès de ses parents pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons, elle s'était de nouveau enfuie, à la nuit tombée, pour les écuries. La jeune fille avait ensuite pansé et sellé son coursier, un splendide et gracieux cheval gris pommelé, aux crins d'un noirs luisant. Puis elle avait patiemment attendu minuit, dans la nuit chaude au ciel sans nuage.

La lune presque pleine mouchetait le sol de sa lumière pâle, et apparaissait sur des silhouettes. Deux silhouettes masculines sur des chevaux. Lorsque Laïta se fut assurée qu'il s'agissait bien des guides d'Elrond, elle sortit sa monture, et eux s'occupèrent de ses armes. Tenant son coursier par la bride, l'elfe regarda autour d'elle pour s'assurer qu'aucune sentinelle ne les avaient repérés. Mais une étrange émotion l'envahit. Cette forêt, ces feuillages, qu'elle n'avait jamais encore quitté, où elle avait toujours vécu, …les reverrait-elle? Qu'allait-il lui arriver au dehors? D'autres pensées l'entraînaient dans le sens inverse: qu'y avait-il à découvrir, dans les contrées lointaines ruisselantes de choses qu'elles ne connaissait pas? Elle adressa un dernier regard à ces arbres dont les formes lui étaient si familières, puis inspira longuement l'air forestier et se détourna, à contrecœur. Elle se mit en selle, et suivit les guides sur le sentier qui serpentait à travers la Forêt, jusqu'à sa lisière, à l'ouest. Eclairés par les quelques rayons lunaires filtrés par les frondaisons, ils galopaient sur ce chemin qu'il ne fallait quitter pour rien au monde, si on ne voulait pas se perdre ou tomber face à des créatures des plus sombres recoins de la forêt. Cependant, Laïta restait douteuse: comment réagiraient ses parents lorsqu'ils découvriraient son absence? Comment Elrond pourrait-il leur faire comprendre? Mais elle préféra oublier ces questions: Elrond semblait avoir la situation en main. Elle se consacra donc à lutter pour ne pas tomber de sommeil.

Au matin, après avoir traversé les Monts Brumeux, la Communauté atteignit la vallée de la Combe Fendue. Ce magnifique paysage de cascades, demeures elfiques raffinées, plantes et fleurs de multiples coloris dans un cadre de roche inondé de lumière et abreuvé d'un magnifique fleuve enchantait les voyageurs. Alors que certains n'avaient jamais vu Fondcombe de leur vie, d'autres se faisaient une joie de retrouver la cité elfique si accueillante. La Compagnie s'approcha du palais d'Elrond d'un pas tranquille, contemplant la chaleureuse vallée emplie de beauté, qui semblait n'être qu'un merveilleux songe. Elrond sortit de sa somptueuse résidence et les voyageurs mirent pieds à terre. Après avoir salué leur hôte, reconnaissants, ce derniers les conduisit aux écuries. La Communauté passa devant maintes statues rayonnantes et sculptures superbes, façonnées par des mains expertes de tous les âges, ainsi que des arbres dont les courbes artistiques et parfaites qui ne pouvaient que rester graver dans les mémoires. Ils finirent par pénétrer dans les écuries, où la fraîcheur régnait et où la nourriture et l'eau étaient servies en abondance.

Une fois leurs chevaux dessellés et pansés, la Communauté alla se restaurer à une table semées de mets elfiques rafraîchissants , en compagnie d'Elrond. Puis ils se reposèrent, admirant par-ci, par-là, les œuvres d'art des elfes les plus éminents de l'histoire de la vallée.

Legolas en profita pour revoir sa sœur, Nerea. Elle était l'aînée de la fratrie de la famille Vertefeuille. Lorsqu'elle s'était mariée avec un seigneur de Fondcombe, elle était partie vivre dans cette cité. Depuis, sa famille l'avait très peu revue dans la Forêt.

Nerea était grande et sa silhouette délicate accentuait encore davantage sa grâce. La jeune femme avait le teint frais et une magnifique chevelure dorée cascadait le long de son dos, le tout accompagné d'un fin visage pourvu d'yeux bruns, qui reflétait à la fois son tempérament attentionné et son sens de l'humour.

Logeant au palais d'Elrond, elle accueilli Legolas dans de radieux appartements où était cependant apparente son origine sylvestre par des éléments de décorations identiques à ceux que l'on pouvait trouver dans la Forêt.

"Comment vas-tu, petit frère? Quelles nouvelles de la Forêt? demanda Nerea d'une voix claire.

-Tout le monde va très bien. Enfin… Willion et Albagon continuent de tourmenter Laïta.

-Comment cela?

-Ils profitent qu'elle soit jeune et qu'elle ne puisse pas se défendre pour l'humilier. Elle a déjà des problèmes, et eux viennent remuer le couteau dans la plaie.

-Des problèmes? La dernière fois que je l'ai vue, pourtant, elle paraissait en bonne forme…

-Non. Elle ne va pas bien du tout. Elle est beaucoup trop maigre. Elle essaie de le dissimuler, mais…c'est très difficile pour elle, surtout lorsqu'ils écoutent aux portes et qu'ils clament sa faiblesse à la Cour et plus, rien que pour le plaisir de la ridiculiser.

-Oh…Il faudrait que j'aille les voir, peut-être que si j'en parlais un peu avec Laïta, cela s'arrangerait un peu…Et que si je savonnais ces deux là, ils se calmeraient!"

Legolas sourit: généralement, quand Nerea avait une idée en tête, elle était bien déterminée à la mettre à exécution.

"Alors, te voilà reparti?

-Tu es au courant de ce qui se passe?

-Oui. Lorsque le messager est arrivé pour informer le seigneur Elrond, nous en avons tout de suite entendu parler. Les nouvelles se diffusent rapidement, ici."

La jeune femme sourit et posa sa main sur l'épaule de son frère.

"Te sens-tu prêt à braver de nouveau les forces du mal?

-Pour l'honneur de notre famille, et pour le bien de la Terre du Milieu."

Legolas prit un peu de bon temps chez Nerea. En début de soirée, un jeune elfe vint frapper à la porte pour lui annoncer l'heure du départ. Nerea s'approche de son frère et l'embrassa.

"Sois fort et courageux, petit frère. Et surtout, arranges-toi pour ne pas revenir enrhumé!"

Legolas sourit, puis la quitta à regret. Le jeune elfe le conduisit aux écuries, où il sella son cheval et se mit en selle. Il rejoignit la Fraternité, et, suite à un dernier adieu à Elrond, ils se mirent en chemin pour Bree, laissant derrière eux cette magnifique vallée pour se diriger vers une contrée glacée.

Cachée derrière une colline rocheuse, Laïta regarda partir la Communauté. Une fois cette dernière hors de vue, les guides escortèrent Laïta aux écuries ou elle dessella et pansa sa monture, après s'être émerveillée de la magnificence du paysage. A jeun, elle gagna la demeure d'Elrond, qui l'accueillit chaleureusement. Elle put prendre un bain et se rafraîchir avec des fruits frais et de l'eau, mais s'endormit par inadvertance dans son fauteuil.

L'elfe fut réveillée par le bruit des pas d'Elrond venant le rejoindre. Elle sursauta en le voyant devant elle, se leva précipitamment et s'inclina en s'excusant.

"Pa…Pardonnez-moi, monseigneur…

-Ce n'est rien, dit Elrond, bienveillant. Je comprends votre épuisement. Je viens vous exposer ce que nous avons conclu avec Aragorn et Gandalf. La Communauté s'arrêtera à Bree, une petite ville à l'Est de la Comté, pour louer une chambre à l'auberge du Poney Fringuant. L'un ou l'autre vous attendra là-bas. Il ne faudra pas vous attarder en route, car elle seront probablement devenues dangereuses.

-Mon frère est-il au courant que je vais les rejoindre?

-Non, et mieux valait qu'il ne le sache pas ici."

Laïta comprenait. Si Legolas l'avait croisée à Fondcombe et qu'il avait su qu'elle partirait avec la Communauté, il aurait insisté pour qu'elle retourne dans la Forêt.

"Excusez-moi, seigneur Elrond, mais…

-Oui?

-Que devrai-je faire pour les aider? Ce sont des guerriers, et je ne sais pas me battre. En quoi serai-je utile?

-Je ne peux formuler de réponse à ces questions, et j'en suis navré. Je ne le sais pas moi-même. Une puissance, qui me reste inconnue, m'a empêché de discerner avec exactitude les traits de votre destinée, mais je sais qu'un rôle ou un élément indispensable à la réussite de cette quête vous sera attribué. Nous ne devons pas douter une seule seconde que vous les aiderez à braver les ténèbres. Avez-vous pris des armes?

-Oui.

-Bien. Donc, vous ne savez pas vous défendre?

-Non, monseigneur.

-J'ai averti Aragorn de cette éventualité. Il m'a assuré qu'il s'en occuperait, et qu'il vous entraînerait à l'escrime comme au tir à l'arc. Ne vous faites aucun souci. Ayez entièrement confiance en lui.

-Combien de voyageurs compte la Fraternité?

-Ils sont quinze. Votre frère, le célèbre maître d'armes Eravar, Aragorn, Eomer fils de Théoden, Faramir, fils de Denethor, Gimli de la Montagne Solitaire, Frodon Sacquet, Samsagace Gamegie, Peregrïn Touque, Meriadoc Brandebouc, et quatre chevaliers du Rohan, ainsi que Gandalf le Blanc."

Le roi poussa vers la jeune fille une coupelle pleine de biscuits. Laïta en prit un par politesse.

"Comment payerai-je l'écurie et la nourriture pour ma monture? Je suis vraiment désolée, mais j'ai oublié d'emporter de quoi payer…

-Même si cela n'avait pas été le cas, je vous aurais tout de même donné ces lyns…"

Il posa sur la table une bourse replète pleine de lyns, la monnaie des elfes.

"Et je vous donne aussi cette lettre, pour ne pas qu'Aragorn ou Gandalf croient à une imposture."

Il déposa une enveloppe portant son sceau à côté de la bourse.

"Merci beaucoup, seigneur Elrond.

-Je vous en prie, mais cela relève de mon devoir. Mes guides voyageront avec vous jusqu'à Bree. Puisque vous ne savez pas vous défendre, ils assureront votre sécurité. En attendant, souhaitez –vous revoir votre sœur Nerea?

-Oh, oui! Avec plaisir, monseigneur."

Elrond la conduisit donc jusqu'aux appartement de sa sœur. Laïta remercia le roi et Nerea l'accueillit à bras ouverts. Elle l'invita à entrer. La jeune fille eut l'honneur de saluer son beau-frère, puis Nerea la dévisagea:

"Tu as bien changé depuis la dernière fois! Ta chevelure est plus longue et plus ravissante que jamais, dit-elle en contournant sa sœur et en touchant les magnifiques cheveux."

Elle s'éloigna un peu.

"Ce que tu es frêle…Mais que fais tu donc de tes journées pour être aussi maigre?"

Laïta baissa la tête: encore une personne qui avait remarqué à quel point elle était mal faite.

"J'étudie…

-Ah…Très bien! Mais ton précepteur ne reste pas toute la journée…

-Mon précepteur a démissionné en disant que c'était moi qui lui donnait des cours."

Les deux sœurs rirent.

"Au fait, as-tu vu Legolas tout à l'heure?

-Oui! Il m'a raconté qu'il ne te voyait presque jamais, justement parce que tu te cachais pour étudier…"

Une pensée frappa subitement Nerea: que faisait Laïta à Fondcombe? Elle s'empressa de lui poser la question, inquiète, et l'ambiance se modifia tout à coup.

"Je vais partir, murmura la jeune fille. Avec la Communauté de l'Anneau. Avec Legolas. Elrond a prédit que je serai utile au beau milieu de tous ces guerriers. Quelque chose me dit que je ne vais pas tarder à apprendre ce que je suis censée faire…

-Tu as intérêt à faire attention, la prévint Nerea, anxieuse. Mais sois persuadée qu'Elrond a raison. Il ne se trompe jamais."

Nerea avait visiblement pâlit à l'idée que sa sœur parte pour une expédition aussi dangereuse. Elle doutait de la résistance de sa sœur à cause de ses défaillances physiques. Pourrait-elle endurer les dures épreuves qui l'attendaient ainsi que le temps rude qui s'était emparé de la Comté? Si jamais elle se retrouvait seule face à des créatures maléfiques ou un quelconque danger, comment se défendrait-elle? Nerea avait peur pour Laïta, amis si Elrond avait vu la mort, ou du moins la mort sans honneur, dans l'avenir de sa sœur, il ne lui aurait peut-être pas demandé de partir…

"Legolas le sait-il? demanda l'elfe.

-Non, et je ne sais pas de quelle façon il va réagir lorsqu'il me verra arriver."

Laïta s'arrêta, puis prévint sa sœur en articulant soigneusement:

"Pas un mot à père."

Nerea acquiesça. Elle n'avais pas envie d'attirer des ennuis à Laïta, surtout pas maintenant, à portée de la Forêt. Aussi pensa-t-elle qu'elle en aurait suffisamment au cours de sa quête. Enfin, un peu plus tard, Elrond les rejoignit, l'air digne, pour annoncer à Laïta l'heure du départ. La jeune fille enlaça une dernière fois sa sœur, et la quitta difficilement, avec le même pincement au cœur qu'elle avait eu lorsqu'elle avait quitté sa bibliothèque. Elle lui adressa un dernier regard, puis descendit aux côtés d'Elrond vers les écuries sous le ciel nocturne.

Le cheval de la jeune fille était sellé, ses provisions de fruits, de lembas et d'eau prêtes. Elle se mit en selle avec les guides.

"Soyez courageuse, lui dit Elrond. Préservez-vous de tout danger. Je suis conscient de l'émoi que représente ce départ précipité et cette entreprise risquée pour vous. Mais l'heure est venue, aussi je vous souhaite bonne chance. Cela devait inéluctablement arriver, alors mieux valait que vous soyez prévenue.

-Je vous remercie pour tout, seigneur Elrond, dit Laïta.

-Allez, maintenant, dit-il en effectuant le geste traditionnel d'adieu, imité par la jeune fille. »

Laïta et les guides se détournèrent, accélérèrent jusqu'à un galop soutenu sur un large chemin qui montait en serpentant vers l'extérieur de la dépression. Elrond les regarda disparaître, fondant dans le ciel étoilé de cette chaude nuit. Ainsi, Laïta partait pour la première fois loin de chez elle, loin des frondaisons elfiques sous lesquelles elle avait grandi, et qui savait ce qui allait lui arriver…


	8. Chapter 8

Chapitre VIII

« Que dites-vous ?

-Votre fille, monseigneur, elle… »

Le capitaine des gardes avait beaucoup de mal à avouer la vérité à Thranduil. Il craignait le courroux du roi, comme tous, mais avait aussi peur de subir une dégradation. Il était un elfe élancé, vêtu de bottes, d'une tunique verte (le capitaine se démarquait par sa tunique de couleur verte qui indiquait son grade), d'une cape et de gantelets de cuir. Il portait une épée, un carquois et un arc. Le capitaine avait le teint frais, des yeux noisette et des cheveux lisses et dorés. Loyal, courageux, mais aussi lunatique, il savait se faire obéir par tous les gardes, qui n'osaient pas discuter les ordres. Mais ce matin, il restait très anxieux ni les gardes, ni lui n'avait vu revenir Laïta la veille au soir. Il finit par prendre son courage à deux mains.

« …elle a…disparu.

-Disparu ? Vous moqueriez-vous de moi ?

-Non…Non, monseigneur. Sauf votre respect. Aucun de nous ne l'a vue revenir au palais hier, expliqua-t-il.

-Avez-vous pensé à envoyer des gardes parcourir la Forêt ? demanda Thranduil, agacé.

-Non, monseigneur.

-C'est bien ce que je pensais. Pourquoi ai-je désigné quelqu'un d'aussi simple d'esprit ? Qu'attendez-vous pour le faire ? vociféra le roi. »

Le capitaine des gardes s'inclina aussitôt, puis s'empressa vers la caserne donner des ordres. Quand il revint auprès de son seigneur, Thranduil lui demanda de venir inspecter avec lui les appartements de sa fille. Ils pénétrèrent dans la chambre de la jeune fille, une pièce ordonnée éclairée d'une discrète lumière émise par des torches, où s'étirait un vaste lit d'osier couvert de draps blancs immaculés. Des coffres de bois dans lesquels étaient soigneusement rangées les affaires diverses de Laïta étaient disposés le long d'un mur. Des étagères de bois en ornaient un autre. Des grimoires aux titres compliqués y étaient classés avec application : chaque étage traitait un sujet particulier. Dans quelques espaces vides étaient posés de petits vases dans lesquels des fleurs à l'étrange beauté, qui résistaient sous terre, avaient été soigneusement sélectionnées.

Qu'y avait-il de plus gênant pour le capitaine des gardes que de pénétrer dans la chambre de cette jeune fille aux manières étrange aux côtés d'un Thranduil atrabilaire ?

« Monseigneur, je n'ose pas violer l'intimité de Mademoiselle…

-Silence ! Cherchez ! Regardez dans tous les coffres et entre les livres. Puis vous ferez la même chose dans la pièce d'à côté. Exécution ! »

Le capitaine ne se le fit pas dire deux fois : il entama l'ouverture de chaque coffre. Il fouilla à contrecœur dans les jupes, corsets et autres vêtements de la jeune elfe. Thranduil lui aussi explora les appartements de sa fille. N'ayant rien trouvé dans la chambre, il partit explorer la petite salle de bain de Laïta.

Le sol parqueté avait été creusé au centre de la pièce, puis le trou recouvert de bois lisse, comme un cuvier encastré. Non loin se dressait l'âtre dans laquelle on faisait bouillir l'eau. Pour éviter l'odeur du feu, on avait disposé un rideau de plantes appelées Naës dont la propriété était de parfumer la fumée, détruire toute odeur fétide et accompagner certains plats. Cette pluie immobile d'herbes tombait sur le devant de l'âtre, et dans le conduit se trouvait une grille recouverte de Naës pour ne pas empester l'extérieur. Une agréable odeur se répandait donc en permanence dans la pièce éclairée à ce moment d'une douce lumière. Au-dessous d'un miroir mural ovale, suffisamment large et haut, montaient une table et un grand tabouret de bois et d'osier. Sur la table étaient disposés de petits flacons de parfums aux tendres senteurs, ainsi qu'un peigne qui, lorsqu'il le fallait, remettait de l'ordre dans les boucles gracieuses de Laïta.

Mais dans cette salle de bain coquette, il n'y avait aucune trace récente de Laïta. Thranduil inspecta et caressa le bois de la baignoire encastrée dans le sol : il était sec. Il examina ensuite le peigne de bois : aucun cheveu n'était accroché après l'objet. Laïta n'était donc pas venue ici ce matin, et il était bien trop tôt pour que les femmes de chambre soient déjà passées.

Thranduil retourna donc dans la chambre de sa fille, où le capitaine vint le rejoindre quelques instants plus tard.

« Je n'ai rien trouvé en fouillant les coffres à vêtements, et rien non plus dans la chambre. Pas un mot d'un quelconque prétendant ou d'une autre personne, monseigneur, dit-il sur un ton d'excuse. »

Soudain, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître la reine des Elfes Sylvains, Laria Vetefeuille, anxieuse, qui venait quérir de plus amples informations concernant la disparition de sa fille.

Laria était une femme un peu plus grande que Laïta et assez mince. Elle était vêtue d'une robe bleu ciel qui lui seyait à merveille. Des traits fins et gracieux dessinaient son visage à la carnation claire. De longs cheveux bruns et lisses recouvraient son dos. Gentille, douce, aimable, Laria savait néanmoins imposer son autorité. Elle aimait beaucoup les enfants, ce qui explique pourquoi elle en avait eu six. Maintenant qu'ils avaient grandi, elle se souvenait de l'époque de la plus tendre enfance de chacun avec nostalgie. Ses fils aimaient la taquiner de temps à autres, chose qu'ils ne faisaient pas avec leur père. Lorsque sa première enfant, Nerea, avait envisagé de se marier et de partir vivre à Fondcombe, Laria avait voulut une autre fille. Tout d'abord, Thranduil n'avait pas voulut d'une seconde fille, mais la reine l'avait tellement supplié qu'il avait fini par accepter. Lorsque le couple avait appris que Laria attendait une fille, la joie de la reine avait été à son comble. Les époux avaient tenté d'imaginer comment serait cette enfant : ses cheveux seraient-ils blonds, bruns, noirs, roux ? De quelle couleur seraient ses yeux ? Bruns comme la terre, comme ceux de Willion ? Noirs comme la nuit, de même qu'Albagon ? Verts comme les feuilles à la belle saison, identiques à ceux d'Eldraen ? Ou encore d'un bleu céleste, semblables à ceux de Legolas ? Ressemblerait-elle moralement à sa sœur ou à l'un de ses frères ? Enfin, au troisième printemps d'attente, était née une petite fille aux yeux pers, que la reine avait baptisé Laïta. Laria l'avait longtemps chérie, veillant attentivement sur elle durant la Guerre de l'Anneau, pour qu'il ne lui arrive aucun mal. Lorsque Laïta était entrée dans l'adolescence, ses parents avaient su exactement ce qui l'intéressait : étudier. Laria s'était réjouie de ses choix, mais Thranduil avait fait tout le contraire, bien que, pour l'amour de sa femme, il avait laissé sa fille partir avant l'aube chose qu'il n'aurait peut-être pas dû accepter, car aujourd'hui, où était-elle ? Pourquoi n'était-elle pas revenue ? Si jamais elle revenait sans justification valable, Laïta Vertefeuille serait vertement réprimandée par son père.

Laria s'avança dans la chambre pour demander si quelque chose avait mis les deux elfes sur la piste de sa fille. Le capitaine s'inclina devant sa reine, puis l'informa :

« Rien ne me semble anormal dans la chambre de votre fille. Peut-être a-t-elle été enlevée… »

Il se tut en voyant la reine fixer quelque chose sur les étagères en fronçant les sourcils. Elle tendit la main vers un livre qui pouvait être facilement remarqué : il possédait une couverture de cuir pourpre, aux caractères dorés, et était placé à hauteur d'homme. Laria retira de sa tranche un petit morceau de parchemin qui en dépassait, un détail que le livre était le seul à posséder. En voyant des écritures à l'intérieur du parchemin plié, elle reprocha, nerveuse, au capitaine :

« Auriez-vous oublié d'être intelligent ? Vous avez pris ce parchemin pour un simple marque page, mais que vous coûtait-il de l'examiner ? Ne trouviez-vous pas cela étrange que ce livre soit le seul à en avoir un ? »

Le capitaine des gardes perdit toute contenance. La reine déplia le parchemin ses mains tremblaient légèrement. Retenant son souffle, elle lut les inscriptions en caractères elfiques : c'était une belle écriture soignée qui se dessinait sur le papier, sûrement celle de Laïta. Pourtant, Laria ne paraissait pas bien comprendre le message. Elle s'approcha de Thranduil pour le lui faire lire. Celui-ci fronça les sourcils.

« …à Fondcombe…marmonna-t-il. »

Le roi releva la tête, et la colère peignit son visage et ses profondes prunelles.

« Je ne comprends pas, reconnut Laria. Pourquoi a-t-elle quitté la Forêt avec les guides d'Elrond ? »

La reine sentit son cœur comme oppressé elle se souvint de la fragilité de Laïta. Elle se souvint des rares soirs où elle la voyait revenir, toujours plus frêle, lui semblait-il. Mais la reine prit aussi le temps de se remémorer l'évolution de la couleur des yeux de sa fille. Le pers scintillant de son enfance s'était transformé en un bleu profond, que Laria traduisait par la fin de l'innocence de sa fille. Ce changement s'était révélé quelques semaines après commencement les disparitions journalières de Laïta. Laria conclut qu'elle avait ses raisons d'être partie, tout en sachant ce qu'elle faisait.

« Etes-vous certains que ceci n'est pas un message trompeur d'un imposteur qui aurait l'intention de faire trépasser le peuple des Sindar en entraînant querelles et batailles entre Elrond et vous ? intervint le capitaine des gardes.

-Allez donc dans les écuries et voyez si la monture de ma fille s'y trouve ! ordonna Thranduil, énervé. »

Ce dernier s'exécuta aussitôt.

« Son explication est plausible, soupira le roi, une fois le capitaine parti. Mais si, en ce moment même, le palefroi de Laïta ne loge pas dans les écuries, cela signifiera qu'elle est partie de son plein gré. »

Un moment se passa dans un silence aux solides fondations d'anxiété, en particulier en ce qui concernait la reine. Quelques minutes plus tard, le capitaine des gardes revint auprès du couple, essoufflé.

« Il n'y a aucune trace de la monture de Mademoiselle, prononça-t-il avec peine. »

Les nuages noirs du courroux enrobèrent le cœur de Thranduil. Comment Elrond se permettait-il d'obliger sa fille des tels actes sans son accord ? Il n'avait pas à se mêler de la vie de sa famille de cette façon, il n'avait pas à leur ordonner de partir sans raison officielle. Mais en vérité, il ne comprenait pas. Ses mâchoires se contractèrent. Il allait faire regretter à Elrond ses erreurs.

« Que l'on prépare mon armée. Prévenez mes fils. Nous partons.

-Non ! Ne lui déclarez pas d'hostilité ! supplia Laria. Ne croyez-vous pas qu'il y a déjà eu assez de pertes ? Il y a sûrement un moyen d'arranger cela ! Elrond voit toujours juste ! Restez sage ! Parlez d'abord avec lui ! »

Elle lui prit le bras.

« Je vous en supplie, ajouta-t-elle, voyant qu'il ne réagissait pas. Ne faites pas couler le sang de votre peuple alors qu'il y a moyen d'éviter cela. »

Un long silence s'installa. Laria ne lâcha pas son bras, essayant de saisir son regard. Après un long moment passé immobile, Thranduil inspira.

« Alors je lui parlerai. »

Les elfes sont immortels, mais peuvent trépasser d'une blessure au combat, s'éteindre par la maladie, mais aussi par une intense tristesse. Laria demeura seule au palais, se distrayant comme elle le pouvait, mais se morfondit, submergée par tant d'interrogations graves et sans réponses. Quelles décisions son mari allait-il prendre ? Elle savait jusqu'où sa colère pouvait le mener, et craignait pour sa vie et celle de ses fils s'il déclarait la guerre à Elrond. Mais surtout, qu'était devenue Laïta ? Cette petite fille adorable qu'elle avait tant choyée, où était-elle, comment allait-elle ? Etait-elle saine et sauve, hors de tout danger ? Ces pensées tourmentaient Laria pendant des heures, des soirées entières, et ses suivantes ne savaient guère comment la rassurer. Quelques jours plus tard, on appris dans la Forêt que Thranduil avait ordonné à ce que l'on recherche Laïta en Eriador, surtout dans la Comté et ses environs. Mais on racontait aussi qu'il n'avait pas suivi les conseils d'Elrond : ce dernier lui avait dit de ne pas essayer de ramener Laïta, ce qui pourrait avoir des conséquences peu souhaitables, pour des milliers de destins.

Laria avait confiance en Elrond. Mais, malgré tout, elle aurait voulu revoir sa fille vivante. Alors que si elle était morte, il valait mieux qu'on ne la retrouve pas…


	9. Chapter 9

Chapitre IX

Des torrents d'eau tombaient du ciel ténébreux de la nuit. L'air était lourd à cause de la chaleur et quelques éclairs turquoise fendaient parfois les cieux obscurs. Laïta et les guides d'Elrond galopaient ensemble à travers la grande plaine qui s'étendait à l'est de Bree. C'était en permanence qu'ils scrutaient attentivement l'horizon mais c'était avec toutes les peines du monde qu'ils parvenaient à distinguer quelque chose à cause de l'ombre nocturne. Cela faisait environ trois jours qu'ils voyageaient, et Laïta était fatiguée et pensive. Son père avait sûrement découvert qu'elle avait disparue. Elle avait déposé un mot dans sa chambre parce qu'Elrond le lui avait demandé mais la jeune fille avait conscience que cela mettait le roi en danger et le disposait à toutes les attaques de Thranduil. Ce dernier n'était-il pas en train de menacer le seigneur de Fondcombe ? Peut-être était-il allé jusqu'à lui déclarer la guerre…Après tout, son père était capable de tout.

Soudain, un vif éclair trancha l'obscurité, laissant se dessiner sur l'horizon les contours de la ville de Bree. Les voyageurs, qui avaient aperçu les ombres des bâtiments dans le lointain, ralentirent leurs montures pour les faire passer à un petit trot reposant. Au bout d'une demi-heure, ils arrivèrent au pied de la colline surmontée de quatre villages : Bree, Archet, Combe et Staddel. Bree, où résidaient Hommes et Hobbits, et Staddel, quant à lui peuplé essentiellement de Hobbits, chevauchaient la colline. Combe occupait une vallée un peu plus à l'est. Archet se dressait à l'orée d'un bois nommé Chet. On pouvait accéder aux villages par trois routes célèbres la Grande Route de l'Est, une autre route qui menait vers le Pays de Bouc à l'ouest et le Chemin Vert, qui devait son nom aux herbes du délaissement qui l'envahissaient, les terres du nord vers lequel il menait ayant perdu leurs populations.

Bree, destination principale des trois voyageurs, comptait un bon nombre de commerces qui s'établissaient dans une centaine de maisons de pierre. L'auberge du Poney Fringant, un peu à l'écart de ce regroupement car en bas de la colline, attendait Laïta et les guides d'Elrond. C'était un grand bâtiment de trois étages, avec deux ailes en retrait et des écuries pour loger les chevaux des clients. Une porte surmontée d'une voûte accueillait les voyageurs. Une lanterne pendait, brûlant à la manière d'une étoile rassurante dans la nuit. Au-dessous était accrochée une grande enseigne, peinte d'un poney blanc, dressé sur ses membres postérieurs, introduisant le nom de l'auberge et du propriétaire, Prosper Poiredebeurré.

Lorsque les trois elfes arrivèrent devant l'entrée de cette auberge, Laïta demanda aux guides s'ils restaient passer la nuit ici, auquel cas elle pouvait leur payer l'hébergement. Ils lui répondirent qu'ils pouvaient repartir dès à présent, car voyager la nuit sous la pluie ne les dérangeaient pas, à moins que la jeune fille n'ait besoin d'eux pour se sentir en sécurité au lieu de se débrouiller toute seule. Elle leur assura qu'elle saurait faire seule, et qu'elle ne pensait pas qu'il puisse lui arriver malheur qu'elle ne puisse résoudre, ainsi, s'ils voulaient retrouver leur contrée au plus vite, ils le pouvaient. Les guides lui demandèrent si elle était sûre de vouloir rester seule jusqu'à ce que la Communauté la prenne en charge. L'elfe leur affirma que oui, puis les remercia en leur donnant quelques lyns. Elle leur demanda de présenter à Elrond ses salutations respectueuses. Les deux hommes acceptèrent les pièces de bon cœur, puis ils souhaitèrent bon courage à Laïta. Les voyageurs se quittèrent donc, avec un peu de regret tout de même.

Laïta mit pieds à terre, puis prit sa monture par la bride tout en caressant son encolure mouillée. Elle marcha jusqu'aux écuries, où elle trouva un homme bedonnant qui dormait bruyamment, à la lumière de torches et de lanternes, sous l'auvent qui abritait les boxes. Assis sur un tabouret, adossé contre le mur, son ventre pendait, recouvert d'un tablier sale, son visage rebondi était glabre et son crâne chauve. Une caisse contenant des fers à cheval et des outils était posée aux pieds du tabouret.

En entendant un bruit de sabots, l'homme s'éveilla, bâilla et s'étira. Lorsqu'il vit une personne à la silhouette féminine recouverte d'une cape, au visage dissimulé, qui arrivait, il se leva et alla à sa rencontre.

« Bonsoir, ma petite dame, dit-il chaleureusement. Vous désirez ?

-Un logement et de la nourriture pour ma monture, je vous prie.

-Parfait ! Ne vous faites aucun souci. Nous disposons d'abris confortables et d'une saine et abondante nourriture. »

Le palefrenier annonça le prix à Laïta, qui effectua un calcul rapide pour connaître le nombre de lyns à donner. Elle tendit six pièces dorées à l'homme, qui en fut surpris : il ne recevait guère ce genre de monnaie. Il essaya de calculer à son tour, pendant que Laïta et son cheval attendaient sous la pluie. Durant de longues minutes, l'endroit fut empli de silence. On entendait seulement la pluie sur le sol et les toits et le souffle du vent. Le palefrenier s'efforçait de compter, cherchant dans ses souvenirs les valeurs équivalentes. Laïta commençait à s'impatienter, au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, et sa monture frappa le sol de son sabot. Finalement, l'homme abandonna son calcul et décida d'accepter les pièces que la jeune fille lui avait données.

« Bien ! Le compte est bon, annonça-t-il en prenant le cheval par la bride. »

L'animal hocha la tête lorsque l'homme le fit avancer, ce qui fit sourire Laïta. Tout de même, on s'occupait de lui !

Lorsqu'il vit les armes accrochées à la selle, le palefrenier murmura :

« Vous avez raison de voyager avec des armes, car il se passe de curieuses choses dans la Comté, là-bas, à l'ouest. Vous faites comme beaucoup, d'ailleurs. J'ai reçu tout à l'heure une quinzaine de guerriers, qui avaient l'air bien préoccupé, même si je n'ai pas vu leur visage. Hé ! Hé ! Mais là, je vous raconte ma vie, termina-t-il. »

Puis il entraîna le cheval vers l'un des boxes aux belles portes de bois. Chaque porte était munie d'une grosse serrure. Le palefrenier revint un instant plus tard et tendit une clé à Laïta.

« Bonne soirée, dit-il amicalement. »

Laïta prit la clé, remercia l'homme et s'en fut vers l'entrée de l'auberge du Poney Fringant.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapitre X

Lorsque Laïta franchit la porte, personne n'y fit vraiment attention. Quelques Rôdeurs, ces hommes aux origines perdues, qui vagabondent au nord, assis seuls dans la pénombre, ou racontant des histoires oubliées à quelques curieux, quelques regards distraits, s'éjectant des conversations animées et bruyantes juste une seconde ou bien des chopes de bière pleines à ras-bord, la remarquèrent peut-être. Mais pour l'heure, ils avaient des choses plus importantes à faire. Laïta referma doucement derrière elle la porte de l'auberge du Poney Fringuant.

La salle commune de l'auberge était carrée, ainsi que le comptoir et les étagères qu'il renfermait, pleines de bouteilles, de chopes, de fûts…La grande pièce était sombre, seulement éclairée par quelques torches insuffisantes et un âtre à la lumière cachée par les hommes qui fumaient, buvaient, et conversaient avec véhémence.

La jeune fille fit quelques pas en avant, mais remarqua qu'il n'y avait aucun aubergiste pour l'accueillir. Elle alla s'asseoir dans un recoin sombre de la pièce, sans quitter sa capuche. Puis elle se concentra.

Elle se remémora les paroles du palefrenier. Quinze guerriers lui avaient apparemment rendu visite ce jour même. Quinze. Le nombre exact d'hommes qui composaient la Communauté. S'il n'y avait pas si longtemps qu'ils avaient rencontré le palefrenier, ils devaient être dans l'auberge pour l'heure, et, par conséquent, Aragorn et Gandalf avaient bien suivi les indications d'Elrond ils n'avaient pas pris d'avance pour pouvoir prendre Laïta avec eux le plus tôt possible.

Soudain, une curieuse conversation qui se déroulait à une table voisine la tira de ses pensées. Quatre hommes animaient ces propos, chope en main :

« …, ils étaient plutôt nombreux, dit un premier. Je n'ai pas pu voir leur visage.

-Il me semble qu'il y avait un homme tout en blanc, dit un second. Il était barbu et avait un bâton.

-Ce type en blanc avait une drôle de dégaine ! s'exclama un troisième. Après, il y en a un qui a retiré sa capuche…Poiredebeurré avait l'air surpris. Je me demande pourquoi.

-Si tu l'avais vu…fit un quatrième. Il ressemblait beaucoup à Grands-Pas. Tu sais ? Ce Rôdeur qu'on ne voix plus, mais qui venait ici auparavant, et qui racontait des histoires étranges…

-Non, répliqua le second. Si tu l'avais vu, t'aurais juré le seigneur Aragorn !

-Hein ? D'abord vous dites qu'il ressemblait à Grands-Pas, et ensuite à Aragorn ! Grands-Pas a disparu depuis longtemps…Et comment peux-tu insinuer qu'il avait les mêmes traits qu'Aragorn ?

-J'ai été à son mariage. Je reviens de loin, mon ami. De plus, pourquoi y aurait-il eu tant d'hommes à ses côtés ? Si ça avait pas été Aragorn, cet homme aurait-il prit la peine de tous les amener ? Le vieillard en blanc était Gandalf, à mon avis. Lui…

-Qu'ont-ils fait par la suite ? coupa le premier. J'y ai pas prêté attention.

-Ils sont montés à l'étage.

-Ah bon ! »

La conversation captiva Laïta jusque là. E voyant que le sujet déviait, elle replongea peu à peu dans ses pensées. Ainsi la Communauté était ici. Et plus précisément à l'étage, là où se trouvaient chambres et dortoirs. Aragorn avait probablement demandé à dîner dans une de ces pièces, pour y être au calme. Elrond l'avait sûrement prévenu que l'elfe arriverait dans la nuit, alors peut-être l'attendait-il ? Laïta patienta pendant quelques minutes, toujours portées par le cours de ses réflexions, mais aussi pour ne pas éveiller de mauvais soupçons. Puis elle se leva et avança discrètement dans la pénombre qui envahissait la salle. Elle se faufila entre les hommes qui buvaient et riaient avec grand bruit avant d'arriver devant un escalier de bois. Quelques personnes qui travaillaient à l'auberge contrôlaient le passage des clients. Laïta s'approcha d'une jeune femme au visage sympathique qui l'accueillit poliment :

« Bonsoir ! Désirez-vous un renseignement ?

-J'aimerais louer une chambre pour la nuit, je vous prie. »

La jeune femme l'informa donc du prix, mais lui dit toutefois :

« Excusez-moi, mais…mon travail me pousse à vous prier de me montrer votre visage. »

Laïta comprenait. Le personnel de l'auberge devait être prudent avec les clients, pour l'heure. La jeune fille dévoila son visage, mais s'arrêta avant ses oreilles. La femme parut rassurée, même attendrit par le doux visage de Laïta. Elle lui adressa un sourire satisfait. L'elfe glissa une main dans l'escarcelle accrochée à sa ceinture et en sortit les lyns équivalentes au prix. Elle les tendit à la jeune femme, sa main un peu repliée pour les dissimuler aux regards curieux. La femme les prit, et parut fort surprise en les comptant. Elle se pencha vers Laïta :

« Vous…vous êtes…une elfe ? murmura-t-elle. »

La jeune fille acquiesça elle avait déjà rajusté sa capuche. La femme l'invita à la suivre.

Laïta posa son pied sur la première marche, et réalisa que chacune qu'elle monterait la rapprocherait un peu plus d'Aragorn. Elle avait certes déjà vu le seigneur par le passé, il n'y avait pas si longtemps, mais n'en avait que de vagues souvenirs, tout comme elle ne réalisait encore pas vraiment à cette époque troublée par la guerre, que celui qui se tenait devant elle était le futur roi du Gondor. A la seconde marche, l'elfe eut une pensée pour son frère, mais à la quatrième, elle se re-concentra sur Aragorn. Quand vint la cinquième, elle sentit une petite vague d'angoisse la parcourir : ainsi, elle allait rencontrer un des plus grands rois de l'histoire, peut-être même _le_ plus grand un véritable héros. Sixième marche : quelle excitation ! Septième marche : la respiration et les battements du cœur de l'elfe s'accéléraient, ainsi que ses pas. Huitième marche : la peur, la timidité, l'admiration et la crainte respectueuse formaient une adrénaline qui montait de plus en plus en elle. Neuvième marche, la jeune fille n'en pouvait plus. Cette nuit allait être la plus importante et la plus impressionnante de son immortalité. Toutes ces émotions, toutes ces pensées qui se faisaient plus vives à chaque marche et qui s'emparaient de la jeune elfe la poussèrent jusqu'en haut de l'escalier.

« Nos dernières chambres libres sont au troisième étage, expliqua la jeune femme. On y trouve surtout des dortoirs lorsque nos clients sont nombreux, comme ceux qui sont arrivés tout à l'heure, mais il y a aussi quelques chambres confortables. »

Laïta ne parvenait pas à calmer cette anxiété oppressante qui ne cessait d'augmenter alors qu'elle se rapprochait du seigneur Aragorn, le personnage le plus puissant de la Terre du Milieu. Les couloirs qu'elle traversait et les escaliers qu'elle gravissait étaient déserts, les portes fermées à clé. C'est alors qu'elle arriva au troisième étage. L'étage où se trouvait le roi de Gondor.

Le couloir de ce premier était complètement désolé. Les portes du côté gauche ouvraient sur les chambres, celles du côté droit sur les dortoirs. Toutes étaient entrebâillées, sauf une qui, fermée à clef, donnait sur le dernier dortoir, au fond. Laïta n'avait pas besoin de se demander qui pouvait l'occuper. La jeune femme la conduisit à l'avant dernière porte du fond à gauche, qui donnait sur une coquette chambre. Elle donna la clé à Laïta et lui souhaita une bonne soirée.

La jeune elfe s'assit sur le lit, épuisée, essoufflée, son cœur battant la chamade. L'heure de faire face à Aragorn approchait, à grands pas, se disait-elle. Laïta remarqua même qu'elle tremblait légèrement. Quand soudain…

La seule porte qui pouvait être fermée au troisième étage s'ouvrit.

La jeune fille le sut grâce à un faible grincement. Puis elle devina qu'elle fut refermée. Le bruit des pas qu'elle entendit fut pour elle comme un compte à rebours final. Puis plus rien. Comme si le temps s'était arrêté. Comme s'il ne restait plus que Laïta prisonnière de ses émotions. Plus rien.

« Mademoiselle Vertefeuille…. »

Ce murmure ne pouvait être autre que celui d'Aragorn. Lui seul – et Gandalf, mais le magicien lui était sorti de l'esprit, à cause de toutes ces émotions…- savait qu'elle était là, pensait Laïta, plus troublée et plus mal à l'aise que jamais. Le moment le plus incroyable de sa vie d'elfe était arrivé. La jeune fille se leva avec effort, prit une grande inspiration et avança jusque dans le couloir.

Lorsque Laïta se tourna vers la personne qui l'attendait, elle s'arrêta immédiatement. Aragorn avait-il complètement changé d'image ? Devant elle se trouvait un homme pour le moins inattendu. Il était assez grand, entièrement vêtu de blanc, tout comme le long bâton qu'il tenait. Les traits de son visage révélaient un âge avancé, et sa barbe, sa moustache et ses cheveux étaient semblables à la neige. Laïta demanda en murmurant :

« Vous…vous êtes Gandalf le Blanc ? »

L'homme sourit et l'elfe s'inclina. Ainsi, elle faisait face au magicien le plus renommé de la Terre du Milieu, Gandalf le Blanc, les yeux brillants de sagesse même dans les ombres les plus denses, lui avait-on dit un jour. Laïta angoissait un peu moins, mais il restait encore une grande partie de cette anxiété en elle : lui aussi était un personnage important, et la rencontre avec Aragorn se produirait bientôt. Gandalf s'inclina profondément devant la jeune fille. Il l'avait déjà rencontré autrefois, et il pensa qu'elle avait peut-être changé depuis. Le magicien donna donc essor à son imagination. Il se souvenait de la chevelure bouclée et des yeux pers, mais Laïta était arrivée à un âge où son corps et son visage devaient se transformer. Alors, qu'y avait-il sous l'étoffe dont était drapée Laïta ? Un petit moment se déroula en silence, puis l'elfe retira sa large capuche. Ils se regardèrent d'abord dans les yeux. Gandalf essaya de cacher sa surprise malgré la pénombre du couloir, il voyait un regard bleu nuit, non pas d'un pers chatoyant. C'était donc que Laïta avait changé. Ce bleu saphir, profond, brillant d'intelligence…qu'est-ce que cela signifiait ? Ce n'était pas un phénomène naturel. Mais le magicien lut aussi dans ces yeux l'inquiétude, voire la peur, sûrement à cause de cette heure grave qui troublait tous les cœurs. Puis il contempla son parfait visage, fin, gracieux, magnifique. Gandalf crut lire dans ses traits le regret de la poésie de l'enfance, la candeur envolée si vite, à cause de la guerre et des nombreuses charges qui attendaient la jeune fille. Mais il savait qu'au fond de chaque personne dormait toujours profondément une innocence immaculée, et qu'il suffisait d'espoir pour l'éveiller.

Il commença par essayer de rassurer Laïta :

« Cela me fait plaisir de vous revoir, dit-il avec un sourire.

-Cela me fait plaisir aussi, répondit l'elfe, déconcertée par la nouvelle apparence du magicien.

-Ne vous tourmentez pas quant aux dangers à venir, nous vous protègerons et vous secourrons. Aragorn et Maître Eravar vous apprendront à manier l'épée. N'ayez crainte !

-Je vous fais confiance, Maître Gandalf, murmura Laïta. Je vous fais confiance, à vous, et à tous. »

La jeune fille ne pensait pas vraiment ce qu'elle disait, et cela, Gandalf le devina. Mais il se dit qu'elle apprendrait à se fier à la Communauté, qu'elle apprendrait à avoir confiance en elle. Elle apprendrait bientôt, et elle apprendrait vite.

Soudain, des cris d'homme affolé déchirèrent le silence du troisième étage :

« A l'aide ! A l'aide ! Bree est en feu ! Bree est attaquée ! »

Les hurlements venaient du bas, et la salle commune de l'auberge fut en une poignée de secondes remplie d'agitation, du fracas de vaisselle qui se brisait, ainsi que d'une crainte grandissante.

Gandalf et Laïta avaient sursauté lors de ce cri imprévu et poignant. Le magicien se précipita avec Laïta dans la chambre de celle-ci, qui rabattit sa capuche sur son visage.

« Je suis de retour immédiatement, souffla-t-il, et il s'enfuit aussitôt dans le couloir. »

Le magicien se hâta d'ouvrir la porte du dortoir, mais se retrouva nez à nez avec Aragorn. Les deux hommes se regardèrent dans les yeux, et le roi comprit que Laïta était ici. Il dégagea le passage pour laisser entrer Gandalf, puis retourna rassembler ses affaires. Mais pour l'heure, le magicien avait une autre priorité : il devait trouver des hommes pour protéger Laïta et l'emmener dans un endroit sûr. Il s'arrêta au milieu de la pièce et observa les guerriers occupés autour de lui. Ce ne serait pas Legolas l'elfe qui accompagnerait sa sœur hors de danger. Ce ne serait pas Gimli le nain, ni Faramir, ni Eomer, et sûrement pas Aragorn qui apporterait, avec lui, une aide précieuse pour défendre Bree. C'est alors que son regard rencontra quelqu'un de très intéressant : Eravar. Si le combat de Bree durait longtemps et qu'il n'y participait pas, le maître d'armes pourrait apprendre le maniement d'une lame à Laïta avant le retour de la Communauté. Cela leur ferait gagner du temps. Vinrent ensuite les quatre chevaliers du Rohan et leurs écuyers. Eux aussi pouvaient défendre efficacement Laïta, en tant que vaillants guerriers. Gandalf pensait qu'un maître d'arme notoire et quatre chevaliers solidement armés seraient capable d'assurer la protection de la jeune elfe. Il alla à leur rencontre et leur demanda de le suivre. Il les mena jusqu'à Laïta.

« Je vous charge de préserver cette jeune fille des blessures et des dangers. Menez-la dans un endroit sûr et veiller très attentivement sur elle. Nous vous rejoindrons dès que possible. Fuyez ! Fuyez à présent ! »

Tous les six se précipitèrent dans le couloir (les écuyers étant restés avec la Communauté), dévalèrent les escaliers et se retrouvèrent dans la salle commune de l'auberge ébranlée par la panique, noyée par des flots de gens affolés. Mais l'elfe et ses cinq gardes du corps ressentirent immédiatement une forte chaleur, alors qu'une odeur de brûlé empestait la pièce, accompagnée par les cris des hommes qui parvenaient aussi bien de l'intérieur que de l'extérieur. Ils traversèrent tant bien que mal la grande salle, percutés, bousculés, poussés par les autres qui couraient en tous sens en hurlant. Enfin, lorsqu'ils parvinrent à la sortie, Eravar passa au devant, entrouvrit la porte et introduisit sa tête au dehors, quand soudain une tête ensanglantée vola et s'écrasa à terre sur les dalles. Le maître d'armes dégaina alors son épée, surgit à l'extérieur, se tourna vers la droite et tomba face à une créature monstrueuse. Il ficha aussitôt sa lame jusqu'à la garde dans l'abdomen de la bête, puis alla croiser le fer avec d'autres monstres qui affluaient. Deux des chevaliers accoururent pour l'aider, et ainsi laissèrent un passage moins dangereux à leurs compagnons en retenant les créatures hideuses qui ôtaient la vie aux habitants de Bree. Laïta sortit, et, flanquée de ses deux protecteurs, regagna les écuries du plus vite qu'elle le put. En arrivant, elle remarqua que le box à côté de celui de sa monture était occupé par celle de son frère. Elle eut un pincement au cœur : sortirait-il vivant de ce combat ? Elle et les deux chevaliers prirent leur clé et ouvrirent les portes des abris. Mais la petite escarcelle de la jeune file, mal attachée, glissa de sa ceinture et s'ouvrit sur le sol, les lyns se répandant à ses pieds. Laïta ne prit pas le temps de les ramasser : les pièces brillaient à la lumière d'un feu qui, partant du bout des écuries, se rapprochait dangereusement, avalant le bois, la paille, la chair. Elle sella rapidement son coursier, le sortit et se mit en selle alors qu'Eravar et les deux autres chevaliers les rejoignaient, et que les monstres approchaient. Pendant que les hommes sortaient leur coursier, la jeune elfe prit le temps d'observer les créatures : ainsi, l'ombre nouvelle qui se propageait comprenait aussi une partie des forces de Sauron, anciennement Maître des Ténèbres. Laïta reconnut ces monstres hideux, terribles et difformes à la peau noire, sale et rugueuse, au corps recouvert d'une armure aux piques acérés, au visage repoussant, au traits dépareillés, aux dents pourries et cassées, au regard effroyable. Ces horribles créatures étaient des Orques. Elles se battaient avec de courtes épées, savaient tirer à l'arc, et les poignards dont elles se servaient étaient empoisonnés. Plus les orques se rapprochaient des écuries en tuant cruellement des hommes, des femmes et des enfants sans défenses, plus on pouvait discerner leurs cris et leurs rugissements dans l'ensemble discordant des hurlements, de l'acier contre l'acier, du hennissement et du bruit des sabots des chevaux, mais on pouvait aussi sentir leur odeur abominablement nauséabonde qu'ils exhalaient et qui empestait les lieux. La sombre masse qu'ils formaient, se détachant sur le feu vorace et grondant, avançait très vite maintenant. Terrifiée, car les affreuses créatures avaient fixé leur regard acéré sur elle, elle jeta un regard vers ses protecteurs ils avaient à peine pris le temps de ré-harnacher leurs chevaux et s'élançaient déjà vers la troupe, au grand galop, la pointe de l'épée fièrement levée pour Eravar, écu au poing et lance haute pour les chevaliers. Mais il restait un des quatre combattants sous l'auvent. Il rejoignit Laïta pour veiller sur elle. Il était grand et musclé, comme les autres. Son visage glabre était orné d'un nez un peu allongé, d'yeux et de longs cheveux bruns. L'elfe se tourna vers lui, mais regardait souvent le combat, horrifiée -jamais elle n'aurait cru voir des orques d'aussi près.

« Je suis Holdran, lui dit le chevalier sur un ton qui se voulait courtois, en inclinant légèrement la tête. »

Il désigna un homme à la barbe, à la moustache et à la chevelure d'un noir luisant cachée par un heaume et précisa :

« Ce chevalier, à dextre, se nomme Noryon. »

Il montra ensuite à la jeune fille un homme blond qui luttait avec rage.

« Puis, plus à sénestre, se bat Ojah. A ses côtés, ce jeune homme blond aux yeux bleus, d'une vingtaine d'années, se prénomme Tyan. Il est le fils d'Ojah. Vient ensuite Eravar, célèbre maître d'arme, cet elfe aux cheveux d'argent. »

Un craquement et un soulèvement de fumée lui coupèrent la parole.

« Aurais-je l'honneur de connaître votre nom ? demanda-t-il très poliment en essayant de couvrir le vacarme alentour de sa voix. »

Mais soudain, l'auvent sous lequel ils se trouvaient vibra. Les deux cavaliers levèrent la tête. Leurs chevaux, pris de panique, bondirent brusquement en avant. L'auvent s'effondra et souleva un énorme nuage de poussière, d'où se détachèrent des silhouettes sinistres d'orques. Holdran fondit sur eux incontinent. Le chevalier leur assénait de violents coups avec une dextérité exemplaire. Mais Laïta était bien trop anxieuse pour essayer de retenir le moindre de ses mouvements. Prise entre deux combats, l'elfe se tournait et se retournait pour voir où en étaient l'un et l'autre. Son palefroi, affolé, ne cessait de bouger. La jeune fille regretta de ne pas savoir se servir d'une épée ou d'un arc. La situation dans laquelle elle se trouvait était handicapante. Les chevaliers et le maître d'armes devaient non seulement se défendre eux-même, mais aussi la défendre elle, car elle ne pouvait le faire toute seule. Un jour, cette situation entraînerait des problèmes. De graves problèmes.

L'issue du combat dans lequel Noryon, Ojah, Tyan et Eravar étaient engagés approchait. Noryon se retira de la lutte pour prêter main forte à Holdran, alors qu'Ojah, son fils et l'elfe aux cheveux d'argent égorgeaient les derniers orques qui venaient à eux. Enfin, les deux affrontements s'achevèrent. Les cinq gardes du corps de Laïta la rejoignirent et l'encerclèrent, puis tous prirent le galop. Eravar et les chevaliers tranchaient la tête des orques qui se trouvaient sur leur passage et les importunaient, et parfois se détachaient du groupe pour venir en aide à des habitants en difficulté. Enfin, lorsqu'ils atteignirent la route, ils découvrirent que des troupes d'orques cernaient la colline. Ils se jetèrent sans réfléchir dans la mêlée et les cinq guerriers créèrent, non sans difficulté, un passage dans ce marécage mouvant de monstres. Leur monture lancée au grand galop, ils dépassèrent l'anneau des orques. Lorsqu'ils se furent assez éloignés dans la plaine, les cavaliers s'arrêtèrent et se retournèrent. Un fleuve noir d'orques coulait au pied de la colline. Les flammes dansaient dans la cité. D'immenses nuages de fumée s'élevaient dans les cieux obscurs peignant les nuages de gris et d'oranger. Et Bree brûlait, comme brûle une torche dans la nuit.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapitre XI

Aragorn avait terminé de ranger ses effets avant ses compagnons. Alors qu'ils se hâtaient de le faire, le roi de Gondor observait la masse noirâtre des orques qui encerclait la colline. Sa haute et fière stature, qui ne faisait douter personne de son ascendance royale, se dressant devant la fenêtre, il se préparait intérieurement au combat. Des vêtements de qualité, brodé de l'arbre du Gondor, couvraient son corps valeureux. Ses cheveux bruns ondulaient autour de son visage aux yeux gris dans lesquels se reflétaient non seulement la sagesse des rois d'antan, mais aussi le feu qui dévorait la ville. Quelques minutes plus tôt, il avait aperçu un petit groupe percer l'anneau meurtrier. Aragorn avait compté six personnes. Cinq en entouraient une. Le seigneur avait reconnu Holdran, Ojah, Noryon, Tyan, et Eravar. Et, au centre, il avait deviné Laïta.

Elle seule ne se battait pas. Elle seule avait le visage caché. Et, comme elle avait semblé être beaucoup plus frêle que les autres, Aragorn n'avait eu aucun mal à la reconnaître. Heureusement que Legolas, qui tirait des flèches à côté de lui, n'était au courant de rien. Pourtant, en ne lui disant rien, Aragorn avait l'impression de le trahir. Il regardait tour à tour la silhouette sur le cheval, puis l'elfe aux cheveux d'or, qui ignorait tout, alors que sa sœur passait sous son regard dans les ombres.

Soudain, une forte main l'attira vers l'arrière. Aragorn se retourna. Il découvrit Gimli le Nain, du Mont Solitaire. Un casque couvrait son crâne, et d'un visage aux traits plutôt grossiers tombait une épaisse barbe brune. Son corps trapu était enveloppé de pourpre. Gimli était un nain amical, très franc, et pour l'heure déjà prêt au combat, sa fidèle hache à la main. Aragorn releva la tête les autres l'attendaient, armes dénudées, brillant de l'éclat du métal. Le roi dégaina alors Anduril, sa fière épée, avança vers la porte et ses compagnons s'écartèrent, ce qui était signe de parfaite confiance. L'heure du premier combat de cette nouvelle quête avait sonné. Aragorn ouvrit la porte.

Ils traversèrent l'auberge en un espace de temps remarquablement réduit. Lorsqu'ils furent à l'extérieur, ils remarquèrent que nombre d'habitants étaient en grave difficulté, et que maints cadavres jonchaient le sol, impitoyablement piétinés. Certaines habitations avaient brûlé entièrement. De nombreuses troupes d'orques avaient déjà pénétré dans la cité.

Les membres de la Communauté décidèrent de se rendre le plus rapidement possible au centre de la ville, entraînant tous les hommes qu'ils pouvaient avec eux. Ils allèrent à grands pas jusqu'aux écuries, où l'auvent s'était effondré.

Gimli courait derrière Legolas. Soudain, il glissa sur un morceau de bois et tomba à la renverse. Legolas s'arrêta et l'aida à se relever. C'est alors qu'il vit quelque chose briller sous les restes de l'auvent. L'elfe poussa les débris, intrigués, et découvrit des pièces d'or. Et, plus exactement, des lyns. Il ne sut pourquoi, il en ramassa une. Il glissa sa main dans son escarcelle et troqua la pièce contre la clef de l'abri. Les guerriers sellèrent rapidement leurs destriers. La Communauté se mit en selle et se précipita vers le bourg.

Là-bas, le désordre régnait. Les hommes étaient dépassés à cause de ce manque d'organisation. La Fraternité leur vint aussitôt en aide et ils massacrèrent ensemble le groupe d'orques qui les assaillait. L'afflux s'arrêta quelques minutes. Les membres de la Communauté eurent le temps de former des groupes de défense.

Alors que Gandalf maîtriserait les incendies, Aragorn, Gimli et Eomer réuniraient les combattants à l'épée, à la hache et à la lance. Legolas et Faramir rassembleraient les archers qui enverraient des volées au nord, au sud et sur les balcons près des fantassins. Pendant ce temps, Frodon et Sam regrouperaient les hobbits qui seraient armés de dagues et de couteaux. Ils attaqueraient sur les toits des maisons ornant le flanc est de la colline, et Merry ferait de même à l'ouest. Pippin rassemblerait femmes et enfants et les abriterait.

Cette organisation s'avéra efficace. Les archers tiraient d'abondantes volées et la plupart des flèches atteignaient leur cible. Dispersés partout dans le village, arbalétriers et archers ralentissaient le flux de monstres. Les hobbits, et même quelques femmes, que Frodon, Merry et Sam avaient rassemblés s'étaient munis de couteaux, de marteaux, et avaient apporté des meubles. Dans le bois du mobilier, ils taillaient de petits bâtons acérés. Une pluie meurtrière tombait donc en permanence sur les orques. Quant aux fantassins, dirigés par Aragorn, Gimli et Eomer, ils se battaient avec célérité. Ils paraient promptement les attaques de leurs ennemis et les coups qu'ils assénaient étaient puissants et habilement placés. Certains combattants parvenaient à trancher trois à quatre chefs en effectuant une attaque circulaire d'excellent niveau. La masse sombre des orques s'éclaircissait peu à peu. En voyant que leur travail n'était pas vain, les guerriers se sentaient encouragés et, motivés, augmentaient encore leurs efforts. Gandalf avait déjà éteint de nombreux feux. La situation de Bree, par rapport à ce qu'elle aurait été sans l'aide de la Communauté, était loin d'être désespérée.

Le combat dura toute la nuit. Tout le monde fut très actif. Les hommes étaient en position de force : lorsqu'une troupe d'orques pénétrait dans la ville, elle était surprise par les archers cachés sur les toits et les cavaliers qui fondaient sur elle. Les monstres composant l'orbe autour de la colline perdaient très rapidement en nombre. Ils étaient transpercés par des flèches, des couteaux, des lames, écrasés par des pierres ou avaient le crâne fracassé par des marteaux. Il ne resta bientôt que très peu d'orques. Les hommes criaient déjà leur victoire. Les derniers monstres trépassèrent avant l'aube. Bree avait remporté la bataille.

La gaieté dominait le bourg. Hommes et femmes s'embrassaient pour la plupart, d'autres de ces dernières, mais en minorité, cherchaient feu leurs maris ou leurs enfants. Lorsque les familles se retrouvaient, elles pleuraient de bonheur de n'avoir perdu, pour la majorité d'entre elles, aucun membre. Les héros de la Communauté étaient remerciés, félicités, bénis de toutes parts. Très peu d'hommes, sur la totalité de la population de Bree, étaient morts. Gandalf venait d'achever d'éteindre tous les feux. Les habitations n'étaient plus qu'à rebâtir et les corps des orques à brûler.

Soudain, de derrière un bâtiment, surgit un nouveau groupe d'orques. Ils étaient cinq. Lorsqu'ils furent aperçus, les embrassades cessèrent et la grande place se vêtit de silence. Comme ils s'approchaient, Aragorn, Legolas et Gandalf allèrent à leur rencontre.

« Qui vous envoie ? questionna Aragorn.

-Le Maître de l'Ombre, proclama l'orque le plus proche du souverain. »

Une vague de murmures anxieux déferla sur la foule.

Aragorn avança vers lui. Le silence se fit de nouveau.

« Que recherche-t-il ? interrogea le roi d'une voix plus basse.

-Le malheur des peuples de…

-Mis à part ceci ? coupa Aragorn, agacé. »

L'orque le fixa insolemment.

« Que croyez-vous ? Que je vais vous le révéler ? Je ne suis pas idiot ! Si je vous le disais, vous prendriez sa protection !

-Dis-le moi ou je mets fin à tes piètres jours, ordonna Aragorn, mâchoire serrée, sa main empoignant l'armure de l'orque. »

Le monstre ricana. Le roi tira aussitôt Anduril et le trancha la tête. Deux éclairs assassins jaillirent du bâton de Gandalf. Deux flèches de Legolas se fichèrent en même temps dans le crâne de deux orques. Aucun des cinq ne survécut.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapitre XII

Ils quittèrent la ville sous les acclamations de ses habitants. Quelques lieues plus tard, ils furent rattrapés par la douce lumière de l'aube, puis poursuivis par les premiers rayons de l'astre matinal qui montait petit à petit dans le ciel. Ce combat avait été une réussite. Ils se sentaient transportés par la gloire.

La Communauté fit une courte pause quand vint midi. Intrigués par l'absence des chevaliers et d'Eravar -les écuyers ayant péri au combat- certains firent part à haute voix de leurs interrogations.

« Je leur ai demandé de partir en éclaireurs sur la route de l'Est pour vérifier si celle-ci n'était pas dangereuse, expliqua Gandalf. Ils doivent nous attendre à l'orée de la Vieille Forêt.

-Quand sont-ils partis ? demanda Gimli.

-Hier soir, avant que nous n'allions au combat.

-Ils n'ont pas mis beaucoup de temps à percer les lignes des orques autour de la colline, affirma Aragorn.

-Faites que le danger ne les ait pas pris au piège, dit le magicien. »

Aragorn observait Legolas avec inquiétude mais lorsque l'elfe croisa son regard, le roi fixa immédiatement le ciel derrière son ami. Legolas, intrigué, regarda derrière lui. Ne voyant rien, il se retourna vers Aragorn en fronçant les sourcils. Celui-ci haussa les épaules.

Comment le jeune homme allait-il apprendre que sa sœur les avait suivis et allait voyager avec eux ? Comment le prendrait-il ? Etant un de ceux qui gardaient ce secret, Aragorn avait peur pour leur amitié. Et s'il était arrivé quelque chose à Laïta ? Legolas serait brisé et lui en voudrait à vie.

« Nous ne devons pas nous attarder ici, dit le roi en se levant. Nous galoperons jusqu'à l'orée de la Vieille Forêt, ce qui, je pense, occupera notre après-midi. »

Ils devaient partir sans plus tarder. Pendant qu'il en était encore temps.

Tout le monde emballa ses affaires et se mit en selle sans perdre une minute. Ils prirent le galop sur la Route de l'Est déserte. La chaleur estivale se faisait plus intense à mesure que la journée avançait. Les combattants en profitèrent en sachant qu'ils ne la sentiraient pas de sitôt une fois dans la Comté.

Plusieurs lieues plus tard, un souffle de vent glacé leur parvint de l'ouest. En levant la tête, on pouvait apercevoir une masse blanche, nivéenne, qui se détachait du paysage. Les guerriers comprirent que la fin de l'été se trouvait à seulement quelques heures d'eux.

Et au bout de cette poignée d'heures, la Fraternité finit par atteindre cette étrange Comté.

L'accueil fut sans douceur : le froid mordant et le vent vinrent tourbillonner autour d'eux pareils à des loups sournois, mettant à mal leur chevauchée. Ce brusque changement de température leur glaça les os, leur violaça les mains et s'attaqua à leur tête, leur infligeant une douleur dérangeante. Transis jusqu'à la moelle, ils ne sentaient plus certaines parties de leur corps et avaient du mal à bouger.

C'est avec grand peine qu'ils atteignirent l'orée de la Vieille Forêt. A bout de force, ils débarrassèrent leurs montures de leurs effets et s'empressèrent de faire plusieurs petits feux, qui émettaient à peine un filet de fumée, ce qui leur permettrait de ne pas être repérés. Ils se restaurèrent en essayant de chauffer la nourriture qu'ils avaient. Ce froid à s'en ensanglanter la langue de claquements de dents râpait leurs nerfs, ils le sentaient. Pourtant, ils devraient se montrer patients et courageux.

Le brouillard épais et permanent et les nuages les empêchaient de voir le ciel, et donc le soleil se lever et se coucher. Cependant, après leur nuit de combat et leur pénible chevauchée, ils n'hésitèrent pas à aller dormir, se pelotonnant dans un maximum de couvertures, près des petits feux presque éteints. Il devait faire nuit au dehors de cette infinité blanche dans laquelle le devoir les avait envoyés.

La Communauté dormait à poings fermés sous les arbres enneigés, profitant, malgré le froid, de cet instant de repos. Legolas faisait le guet.

Il n'y avait aucun bruit dans la forêt, seul les crépitements d'un dernier feu, lueur se pâmant dans la neige à peine assombrie par les heures nocturnes d'un autre monde. Legolas marchait lentement autour du campement. Il ne s'enfonçait pas dans la neige, laissant derrière lui seulement d'infimes traces de semelles, étant d'une légèreté extraordinaire. Il regardait autour de lui, mais sans être véritablement attentif. Puis les formes devinrent vagues, se désistant devant les larmes qui lui montaient aux yeux. Mais ce n'était pas à cause du froid. Quelque chose le tourmentait.

L'elfe se dirigea vers un arbre et grimpa sur une branche, s'adossant contre le tronc. Il posa un regard circulaire sur le campement et ses alentours. Non. Il devait redescendre, et ne pas risquer ainsi la vie de ses compagnons à cause d'un problème qui serait d'ailleurs dérisoire à leurs yeux. Il devait redescendre.

Mais il sentit ses forces l'abandonner, alors que la lassitude et la tristesse l'emportaient sur cette obstination, dans cette lutte intérieure qui mettait de nombreuses vies en jeu. Il ferma les yeux, s'affaissa. Sa jambe droite tomba dans le vide. Malgré tous ses efforts, il fut submergé par tant d'affliction. Comme il aurait voulu oublier tout cela…Non ! Comme il aurait voulait que rien de cela ne soit arrivé…

Legolas porta une main au devant de ses yeux et des larmes ruisselèrent lentement sur son visage, si chaudes qu'elles ne purent se changer en glace. L'elfe avait besoin de parler à quelqu'un de compréhensif. A quelqu'un de confiance.

De longues minutes s'égrenèrent. Puis, très doucement, une main vint effleurer son bras. Le jeune homme ne sursauta pas il essuya ses larmes et releva la tête.

Aragorn se tenait au pied de l'arbre et fit signe à son ami de descendre. Celui-ci obéit. Le roi l'entraîna avec douceur un peu plus loin du campement. Ils s'assirent sous un arbre et serrèrent leur cape contre eux.

« Je vous ai vu pleurer, mon ami, murmura Aragorn. J'aimerais vous aider, du moins, si je le puis. Vous pouvez tout me dire. »

Legolas n'eut aucune envie de prononcer le moindre mot, pendant un instant. Il finit par inspirer longuement pour retrouver un peu de consistance.

« Eh bien…Je ne sais vraiment par où commencer…C'est…à cause de ma sœur…Laïta. »

Aragorn acquiesça mais il craignait ce qu'il allait entendre. Legolas était tellement accablé…Cela n'annonçait rien de bon.

« Elle a…Elle a…des problèmes… »

Sous l'attention d'Aragorn, le jeune elfe débuta son récit.

« Quelques années après la Guerre de l'Anneau, Laïta a commencé à partir tous les matins très tôt, et pour toute la journée, vers un lieu encore inconnu de tous. Or, un matin, je l'ai entendue pleurer dans le couloir. Je suis donc sorti de mes appartements et l'ai rejointe. Elle a levé vers moi des yeux…si…suppliants… »

Il semblait s'en souvenir avec tant d'exactitude que l'on aurait dit qu'il les avait devant lui.

« Emplis de larmes…Je lui ai alors proposé de venir dans mes appartements. Elle n'allait pas bien du tout. Elle avait besoin de parler avec quelqu'un. Elle était si blanche…Puis…Nous nous sommes assis sur mon lit et… »

La voix de Legolas se mit à trembler, tout comme ses mains, et ses yeux se firent de nouveau larmoyants.

« Elle m'a tout dit. Cela fut très dur pour elle, et pour moi à entendre. Que de peine… »

Des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues.

« Elle m'a dit que…ce matin-là…elle avait pris le temps de se regarder dans le miroir et…et elle y avait vu…un corps…malade… »

Il se pelotonna dans sa cape.

« Elle frôle une maladie que l'on appelle « Amesra » chez les elfes. Elle n'est pourtant que rarement apparue dans toute l'histoire de notre peuple. »

Aragorn hocha la tête : il ne voyait que trop bien de quoi son ami voulait parler.

« J'ai essayé de l'aider. Je l'ai encouragé, et…et elle voulait retrouver ses formes. Elle m'a avoué qu'elle ne mangeait pas, dans son endroit secret, mais que ce n'était pas volontaire. Elle ne rentrait même pas pour dîner, mais plus tard dans la soirée. Puis, lorsque je lui ai promis de la soutenir, elle m'a promis qu'elle mangerait plus souvent avec nous. Une petite semaine s'est passée ainsi : Laïta s'était remise à manger presque normalement. Jusqu'à ce qu'au bout de ces quelques jours, on m'appelle pour venir avec vous. Laïta s'était un peu découragée après une semaine car…elle n'avait pas repris de poids, si je puis employer ce mot. Alors j'ai essayé de la rassurer, et de me rassurer moi-même, en lui disant qu'il faudrait un peu plus de temps pour qu'elle retrouve ses forces. Et puis…je suis parti, laissant derrière moi une petite sœur malade, trop maigre et trop faible, la risée de ses frères… Personne ne le sait, personne ne se doute que cette maladie la menace, Aragorn, à part vous et moi.

-Mais vous dites qu'elle ne fait que frôler cette maladie, rappela le roi en posant une main encourageant sur l 'épaule de l'elfe. Elle vous aime, j'en suis persuadé. Elle peut s'en sortir, si elle pense à vous. Tout n'est pas perdu. »

Un long moment se passa en silence. Legolas se sentait déchargé d'un lourd secret, celui qui semblait peser sur son cœur depuis des siècles. Il regarda Aragorn, les yeux non plus pleins de larmes, mais de gratitude.

« Vous êtes le meilleur ami que l'on puisse désirer, dit-il doucement en sa langue. »

Aragorn leva la tête vers le jeune homme et lui sourit.

« Et Gimli, dans tout cela ? murmura-t-il. »

Legolas sourit à son tour. Il espérait seulement qu'une branche de l'arbre n'allait pas craquer, laissant tomber avec fracas le nain, comme dans un vieux conte elfique.

Soudain, son sourire s'effaça.

« Que se passe-t-il ? demanda Aragorn en voyant l'air inquiet de l'elfe.

-Il y a des bruits étranges…dans la forêt… »

Ils scrutèrent l'obscurité rien ne bougeait.

« Des chevaux… »

Ceux des guerriers étaient immobiles.

« Des cris…mais je perçois tout cela avec difficulté…Car la forêt est grande, et les arbres gelés… »

Leur énergie se perdant dans tant de froid, les arbres n'émettaient pour lui qu'un vague murmure et peinaient à lui faire parvenir un message. Aragorn, quant à lui, ne sentait rien, n'étant pas d'origine elfique.

« Des hommes… »

Aucun mouvement du côté des combattants : ils dormaient tous. Le sang de l'elfe se glaça soudain, plus glacé encore qu'il ne l'était auparavant.

« Les chevaliers ! s'écria-t-il en se levant. »

Il courut vers le reste de la Communauté, suivi d'Aragorn. Ils réveillèrent les combattants sans plus attendre et les informèrent de la situation :

« Les chevaliers se trouvent plus au nord dans la forêt ! Ils sont en danger ! Nous devons leur porter secours immédiatement ! »

Ils se levèrent et tous rangèrent leurs effets en un tour de main. Ils commencèrent à seller leurs montures. Mais soudain, après avoir passé le filet à son destrier blanc, Legolas s'arrêta.

« Il y en a d'autres…murmura-t-il. »

Aragorn se tourna vers lui, intrigué.

« D'autres chevaux ! affirma l'elfe. Ils approchent de la lisière de la Vieille Forêt. »

Il se rapprocha de l'orée pour apercevoir, à travers les arbres, une vingtaine de soldats à cheval. Legolas reconnut, sur leurs tuniques, le blason de son père, une feuille majestueuse cousue au fil d'or. Il courut aussitôt chercher sa monture et, sans prendre le temps de mettre sa selle, l'enfourcha et s'élança au galop vers les soldats.

« Partez sans moi ! cria-t-il à Aragorn. »

En voyant surgir des bois le fils de leur roi sur son destrier blanc au galop, les soldats s'arrêtèrent et se redressèrent sur leurs chevaux, non sans étonnement. L'homme qui dirigeait la troupe mit pieds à terre en signe de salut, prêt à exécuter un ordre. Legolas arrêta son destrier à sa hauteur.

« Que faites-vous ici ? demanda-t-il, sans pouvoir empêcher étonnement et crainte de percer dans sa voix.

-Votre Altesse, dit l'elfe en s'inclinant, Sa Majesté nous envoie à la recherche de sa fille. Nous allons tout vous expliquer. »

Legolas demeura perplexe, le regard perdu dans le vide. Laïta. Laïta ne pouvait pas être ici. Cela n'avait aucun sens ce devait être un rêve. Rien qu'un rêve. Mais il ne parvenait pas à se réveiller. La raison essayait de submerger cette idée qui relevait de l'irréel. Mais il y avait bien un soldat, là, juste devant lui, qui venait de lui dire que Laïta se trouvait à seulement quelques lieues de lui. Non. C'était impossible. Il ne savait plus que penser et que croire.

Pourtant, la main du jeune homme alla se glisser dans son escarcelle.

« Votre Altesse ? demanda doucement le cavalier. »

Legolas sortit une petite pièce de sa bourse. Une lyn d'or, pareille au siennes, qu'il avait trouvée gisant sous les débris d'un auvent dans un village…

« Oui. J'ai besoin d'explications, murmura-t-il en fixant la pièce. »


	13. Chapter 13

Chapitre XIII

Laïta et les chevaliers avaient déjà parcouru de nombreuses lieues, après leur fuite de Bree. On ne voyait plus de la ville qu'une lueur jaune brillant dans la nuit, alors que de l'autre côté s'étirait une masse blanche monumentale sur l'horizon. Ce spectacle impressionnant laissa béants les voyageurs lorsqu'ils le découvrirent. Ils pensèrent que cela devait être encore plus époustouflant la nuit, dans l'obscurité, que le jour.

Il y avait encore un long chemin avant de parvenir à l'intérieur de l'immense étendue blanche. Laïta se sentait très mal, extrêmement faible. La jeune fille plongea sa main dans un petit sac très discret accroché à une mince lanière de cuir tressée pour en sortir deux morceaux de sucre, qu'elle avala aussitôt. Cela lui permettrait de tenir un peu plus longtemps, bien qu'elle ignorait quand aurait lieu le prochain arrêt et le prochain repas.

La pluie avait cessé. Les chevaux galopaient depuis très longtemps et commençaient à montrer des signes de fatigue. Heureusement, l'horizon argenté approchait.

Ce fut comme s'ils avaient traversé un rideau. Ils ne virent tout d'abord rien, aveuglés. Puis ils tentèrent d'ouvrir les yeux, pour découvrir un paysage couvert de neige. Le froid venait de bondir sur eux, le vent les enveloppait comme une glaciale couverture. Ce fut une rude épreuve physique. Ils rabattirent leur cape sur eux en tremblant. Il se mit à neiger doucement.

Les voyageurs se mirent à avancer, au hasard, à vrai dire, puisqu'on ne voyait rien à l'horizon, noyé, les contours ensevelis sous l'ombre blanche qui couvrait tout. Leurs chevaux allaient lentement, épuisés et s'enfonçant dans la neige. Au bout d'un moment, alors qu'ils avaient traversé maintes nappes de brouillard, Eravar essaya de dire d'une voix forte pour dominer le vent :

« J'aperçois la lisière de la Vieille Forêt. Il reste une petite lieue de voyage, à peine. »

Soudain, les combattants perçurent une voix de jeune fille qui peinait à se faire entendre et qu'ils n'avaient jamais rencontrée auparavant :

« Lorsque nous arriverons là-bas, pourrons-nous nous arrêter ? Je suis exténuée. »

« Et à cours de sucre, de même ! » pensa Laïta. Les chevaliers consentirent, eux aussi épuisés.

Les chevaux avançaient avec peine, petits points sombres sur cette terre blanche. Quelques instants plus tard, le petit groupe atteignit l'orée de la Vieille Forêt. Juste à temps, car la neige commençait à tomber plus densément. Ils étaient à l'abri sous les feuillages alourdis de neige. Aussi, lorsqu'ils mirent pieds à terre, ils se hâtèrent d'étendre d'épaisses couvertures sur le sol glacial. Laïta et les chevaliers attachèrent leurs montures aux arbres, déposèrent leurs armes, mangèrent un morceau de lembas –la jeune elfe s'empressa de le faire, car la tête lui tournait- et s'allongèrent sur les couvertures, en en ajoutant sur eux. Eravar se porta volontaire pour faire le guet, car il était un elfe extrêmement résistant à la fatigue.

Tout était très calme dans la forêt. Il y avait moins de neige qu'à l'extérieur du bois, mais parfois un souffle d'air glacé se glissait entre les arbres, les rejoignant et les faisant frissonner. Dès qu'elle se fut assurée que les chevaliers s'étaient assoupis et qu'Eravar ne la regardait pas, Laïta glissa discrètement sa main dans son petit sac posé à côté d'elle. Elle en retira délicatement une petite sphère de verre. La jeune fille la rapprocha très près d'elle de peur que le maître d'armes ne la surprenne. Elle attendit quelques secondes, puis, à l'intérieur de la sphère, un ciel apparut. C'était un ciel sombre, et une lune s'en détacha progressivement, suivie d'étoiles qui scintillaient comme des vraies. La lune en était à plus de la moitié de sa course. On pouvait le savoir, car lorsqu'on tournait la boule sur elle-même, le ciel ne bougeait pas. Comme s'il restait immobile dans l'espace et que seules les parois de verre pouvaient bouger. Laïta aimait beaucoup cet objet. Elle l'avait fabriqué elle-même, lors de ces longues journées passées à étudier des ouvrages d'astronomie tout à fait passionnants. La jeune elfe avait eut l'idée de cet objet qui, avait-elle pensé, lui serait fort utile pour rentrer à l'heure au palais. Puis elle s'était sentie capable de le créer. Ici, au milieu de cette contrée gelée, cela lui permettrait de mieux distinguer le jour de la nuit. Elle rangea cette petite boule qu'elle appelait « idilla » dans son sac, toujours très doucement, rajusta ses couvertures et s'endormit aussitôt.

Eravar était assis sur un tronc couché. Il regardait régulièrement autour de lui, scrutant attentivement entre les arbres. Toutefois, cette jeune fille, allongée un peu plus loin, l'intriguait. Elle ne parlait pas, et surtout, elle n'avait pas ôté sa capuche. Etait-elle une femme ? Une elfe ? Elle devait être quelqu'un de très important pour que Gandalf ait insisté à ce point sur sa protection. Le maître d'armes tourna son regard vers la jeune fille : elle semblait dormir profondément. Mais il n'irait pas retirer sa capuche pour voir qui elle était, ni à quoi elle ressemblait. Il se leva, se dirigea vers le cheval de la jeune fille et observa les armes accrochées à la selle posée par terre. Il décrocha l'arc et le considéra d'un œil d'expert. Il le banda. Cela ne faisait aucun doute : il s'agissait bien là d'un arc elfique, plus précisément d'Eryn Lasgalen. L'elfe retourna s'asseoir sur le tronc et demeura songeur. Si cette fille accompagnait la Communauté, il faudrait la mettre à l'aise, car elle n'avait pas l'air de l'être. Il devait lui poser des questions pour l'obliger à se dévoiler, sans crainte cependant. Quelques heures plus tard, sentant qu'il avait quand même besoin d'un peu de repos, Eravar réveilla Ojah, et alla dormir.

Ils sommeillèrent longtemps, très longtemps. Holdran s'éveilla le premier. Comme lui et Ojah étaient sujets à une irrépressible envie de nourriture autre que le lembas, il décida de partir à la chasse. Une heure plus tard, Eravar, Tyan et Noryon se levèrent En voyant la jeune biche qu'Holdran rapportait, Tyan s'exclama :

« Ah ! Il y a bien longtemps que je n'ai savouré un gibier ! Vous êtes donc un chasseur très doué, seigneur Holdran. Voilà qui changera du pain elfique !

-Moins fort, fit Ojah à voix basse. Tu vas réveiller la petite. »

Mais Laïta, allongée sur le côté, leur tournant le dos, s'éveilla quand même. Elle prit l'idilla dans son sac : le soleil qui apparaissait était à plus de la moitié de sa course. La jeune fille rangea aussitôt la petite boule, rejeta ses couvertures, se leva précipitamment et un hasard étrange souffla une violente bourrasque qui lui enleva sa capuche. Elle se tourna. Les chevaliers firent mine de parler ensemble, mas la curiosité d'Eravar l'obligea à tourner la tête. Leurs regards se croisèrent. Le maître d'armes avait déjà vu cette elfe quelque part, il en était persuadé…Soudain, la mémoire lui revint : même s'il ne vivait pas dans son royaume, originaire de la Lothloryen, il la reconnut. Il posa un genou à terre et fit semblant de rajuster une de ses guêtres. Mais l'elfe aux cheveux d'argent inclina aussi la tête, ce que la jeune fille remarqua. Elle lui adressa un regard hésitant. Les chevaliers n'avaient rien remarqué : ils coupaient l'animal.

« Pardonnez-moi de vous avoir fait attendre, dit-elle aux hommes. »

Ils la regardèrent avec de charmants sourires. Cette fille était vraiment ravissante.

« Bien le bonjour, jeune demoiselle, salua chaleureusement Noryon, à qui Laïta rendit son sourire. Eh bien, se dit-il comme à lui-même, c'est une belle biche que nous avons là. »

Tyan eut un petit rire discret : la remarque s'appliquait-elle seulement à la biche ?

Laïta voulut venir s'asseoir à côté d'eux. Mais en découvrant l'horrible vue qui s'offrait à elle, elle recula. La jeune fille n'avait certes pas l'habitude que l'on découpe un animal mort sous ses yeux.

« Pourrions-nous connaître votre nom ? demanda gentiment Tyan, attendrit par la douce beauté de l'elfe. »

Laïta réfléchit un peu avant de répondre : les chevaliers n'étaient peut-être pas au courant de qui elle était.

« Laïta.

-Laïta ? Très joli. »

Les hommes, une fois l'animal coupé, firent un feu et cuirent les morceaux. Alors qu'ils en proposaient à la jeune fille, celle-ci n'en accepta qu'un tout petit bout. Elle n'avait pas oublié la promesse qu'elle avait faite à son frère. D'ailleurs, que dirait ce dernier lorsqu'il la verrait ici ? Aragorn l'avait-il mis au courant ? Souvent, Laïta se perdait dans d'infinies rêveries, oubliant ce qui se passait autour d'elle. Elle revint à la réalité une fois qu'elle eut finit sa part de viande, qu'elle avait mâchée lentement. Les chevaliers ayant eux aussi fini, elle alla rassembler ses affaires en même temps qu'eux. Et, alors que le feu brûlait encore, ils tentèrent de réchauffer un peu leurs mains. Puis les flammes s'évanouirent et après avoir dissimulé les restes de brindilles sous la neige, ils se mirent en route. Eravar resta en arrière pour guetter la Communauté de ses yeux d'elfes. La neige tombait encore.

« Que vous plaît-il de faire dans la vie ? demandait courtoisement Holdran à Laïta. »

Le petit groupe avançait très lentement dans la Vieille Forêt, les chevaux mis à un pas tranquille.

« Eh bien…j'aime monter à cheval et étudier…

-Et à quoi vous dédiez-vous tout particulièrement ?

-J'aime l'astronomie, la divination et l'oniromancie. Je trouve cela tout bonnement passionnant. L'histoire des autres peuples est très intéressante, sans parler de la vie de diverses créatures magiques fascinantes.

-Vous n'êtes pas difficile !

-Oh, non ! J'ai l'impression qu'il y a toujours quelque chose à apprendre sur ces sujets, et…Menel, doucement ! »

Leurs montures avaient soudainement commencé à s'agiter nerveusement et à reculer. Leurs cavaliers essayaient de les calmer, mais en vain. Un bruit sec fut entendu par Noryon, en tête du groupe. Ce dernier qui fut aussitôt transi de peur lorsqu'il découvrit de quoi il s'agissait.

Une flèche. Une flèche venait de se planter à quelques mètres du cheval de Noryon. Le chevalier leva les yeux. Des archers orques étaient positionnés dans les arbres, plus loin devant eux. Ils décochèrent une volée, que les voyageurs évitèrent en partant tout de suite derrière les troncs pour se protéger. Ils descendirent de cheval et montèrent leurs arcs à toute vitesse –leurs épées étant déjà sur eux. Eravar vint rejoindre Laïta qui s'était cachée elle aussi.

« Je ne sais pas me battre ! fit-elle, apeurée.

-Ne le prenez pas mal, mais je m'en doutais. Restez bien cachée. Si quelque chose ne va pas, criez. »

Et il s'enfuit en courant, prêt pour l'assaut, rejoignant les chevaliers.

Ils eurent tout d'abord énormément de mal à se défendre. Les orques affluaient, et un petit groupe arrivait, avançant entre les arbres, armés jusqu'au dents. Les guerriers tiraient de derrière les troncs, mais ils furent bientôt contraints de monter à cheval pour combattre les orques à terre. Ceux-là étaient encore plus grands, plus robustes et mieux protégés qu'au temps de Sauron. Ils étaient exactement quinze. Noryon, Ojah et Tyan allèrent croiser le fer avec eux, portant les coups avec rage, alors que Holdran et Eravar s'occupaient des archers. Les orques firent un cercle autour des trois, ce qui, après réflexion, laissait moins de chance à leurs archers d'atteindre leurs cibles. Holdran et le maître d'arme en profitèrent pour viser les monstres qui encerclaient leurs compagnons. Un orque périt dans une éclaboussure de chair répugnante, puis un autre dans un giclement de sang noir, puis un autre encore, cette fois dans une décapitation catégorique. Le reste commençait à donner des coups plus violents, ce qui affaiblissait les chevaliers. Mais soudain, trois immenses monstres firent leur apparition. Trop absorbés par le combat, les chevaliers ne les remarquèrent pas, pas même lorsque Holdran et Eravar les prévinrent en criant. Lorsque les trois monstres furent assez proches, les orques s'écartèrent et cessèrent de tirer. Les flèches des hommes étaient inutiles, car ils portaient des lourdes et épaisses armures. Les chevaliers les fixaient, effrayés, le cœur battant tellement fort que leur vision en tremblait. Ils firent reculer leurs destriers devant ces monumentales créatures qui mesuraient au moins deux fois leur taille. De leur lames aussi larges que leurs victimes, elles projetèrent les cavaliers à terre.

Ils hurlèrent de douleur et leurs chevaux s'enfuirent. Laïta observait la scène, horrifiée et impuissante. Si seulement elle n'avait pas été trop faible pour se servir d'une épée, elle aurait pu essayer ! Mais en intervenant sans savoir manier une lame, elle se ferait tuer et ne sauverait personne. La jeune fille resta donc derrière l'arbre, regardant, terrifiée, les chevaliers qui souffraient atrocement, se tordant de douleur, sur le sol.

Holdran surgit de derrière l'arbre d'où il tirait et se jeta dans la mêlée, brandissant sa lame dans tous les sens avec une rage effroyable. Mais il fut balayé comme les autres. Aucun monstre ne regardant dans sa direction, Eravar alla rejoindre Laïta.

« Fuyez, lui dit-il, comme s'il savait que la fin était proche. Fuyez pendant que personne ne vous regarde ! »

La jeune elfe obéit, mais, à l'insu du maître d'armes, se cacha derrière un arbre un peu plus loin. Reportant son attention sur le combat, elle eut le souffle coupé lorsqu'elle aperçut quelque chose quelle redoutait, mais qu'elle ne pouvait empêcher : au loin, de mauvaises lames s'élevaient, une lueur mortelle courant jusqu'à leur pointe, au-dessus des chevaliers étendus à terre.

« NON ! hurla Laïta, comme si cela avait pu sauver la vie des guerriers. »

Mais son cri fut recouvert par ceux des chevaliers. Dans les instants qui suivirent, la jeune fille se garda bien d'observer. En percevant des bruits secs, elle comprit que l'ultime moment était arrivé. Les lames s'étaient abattues.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapitre XIV

Laïta se risqua à tourner la tête pour voir si Eravar avait connu le même sort que les chevaliers. Elle chercha le maître d'armes du regard, prenant bien soin de ne pas trop laisser dépasser sa tête du tronc, et évitant soigneusement les corps percés de lames qui gisaient sur le sol couvert de neige. La jeune fille aperçut l'elfe aux cheveux d'argent. Il hésitait, caché derrière un arbre. La voix rocailleuse et effrayante d'un orque brisa le silence.

« Il me semble qu'il en manque un. Au départ, il y avait cinq de ces vermines, et pas quatre.

-Fouillez les alentours ! ordonna un autre. Le Maître a dit qu'on pouvait en garder un…pour le faire parler ! »

Les monstres se mirent au travail. Ils se dispersèrent Eravar ne pouvait pas bouger : il était pris au piège. Il entendait le craquement de la neige sous les pas lourds des orques. L'elfe ferma les yeux. Ils allaient le trouver. Ils allaient le trouver. Il voulait disparaître. Son cœur battait si fort…L'attente était trop longue…Pourquoi ne pouvait-il s'évaporer…

Mais il sentit une main l'empoigner brutalement et l'attirer avec violence.

« Je l'ai trouvé, les gars ! »

Eravar rouvrit les yeux et vit tous les orques se tourner. Le plus grand de tous, celui qui avait lancé la recherche, s'approcha de l'elfe et le fixa avec mépris. Le maître d'armes semblait essoufflé. Qu'allaient-ils lui faire ? Il ne voulait pas parler ! Et Laïta ? Il réalisa qu'elle était peut-être encore dans les parages, mais aussi que ces orques ignoraient le langage des elfes. Il hurla donc à la jeune fille, en leur langue, de fuir.

« Qu'a-t-il dit ? fit un orque de sa voix râpeuse.

-Je prendrais ce cri de désespoir pour un « au secours ».

-Peuh ! Cette forêt est absolument vide !

-Y a peut-être un autre de sa race dans le coin. »

Eravar fit mine de ne pas réagir. Sinon, l'orque aurait cru qu'il voulait garder sauf un des siens.

« Apparemment, non, fit le monstre en toisant l'elfe. »

Il se tourna pour examiner les environs, et vit soudain un cheval gris pommelé.

« Hum…Bien étrange, tout ça… Allez quand même regarder près de ce cheval, on sait jamais. Ce qui est sûr, c'est que nos thorvaks ont fait du bon travail, annonça le grand orque en se délectant de la vue des cadavres ensanglantés des chevaliers. »

Un groupe d'orques se dirigea vers la monture de Laïta. Cette dernière, toujours cachée derrière l'arbre, mémorisa bien le nom qu'elle venait d'entendre. Ainsi, les créatures qui avaient tué les chevaliers s'appelaient des « thorvaks ». C'est alors qu'elle réalisa que, même si elle était aussi légère qu'une plume, elle avait laissé des empreintes dans la neige.

C'en était fini pour elle. Les orques la retrouveraient, et elle serait torturée ou tuée. De plus, elle ne pourrait même pas essayer de se défendre, car ses armes étaient accrochées à la selle de son cheval. Elle ne reverrait jamais ses livres, sa bibliothèque, sa forêt, ses proches. Elle s'adossa au tronc et se laissa glisser jusqu'à terre, puis elle plongea la tête dans ses genoux, désespérée et ne sachant que faire. Si seulement ses traces de pas pouvaient disparaître ! C'était finalement une question de vie ou de mort…Si seulement…

Elle entendait son cœur battre, les pas des orques approcher…Elle ne voulait pas mourir. Non, elle ne voulait pas…Battement de cœur, pas…Non…Si seulement…

Les pas s'éloignèrent.

Elle devina que l'orque retournait auprès du groupe qui retenait Eravar. Cependant, la peur ne relâcha pas son étreinte.

« Aucune trace de pas, nulle part. »

Laïta releva la tête, surprise. Il ne neigeait pas.

« Tant pis…C'est vraiment dommage, car il devra supporter seul toute la torture, annonça le grand orque avec un ricanement sinistre. Allez ! »

Les orques et les thorvaks partirent, s'enfonçant dans la forêt avec Eravar qui avait abandonné ses efforts pour se débattre. Il espérait seulement que Laïta avait entendu son message. Mais ce que personne ne savait, c'était qu'un étrange oiseau observait la scène depuis longtemps déjà. La créature, posée sur une branche, pris son envol et disparut.

Laïta, toujours assise au pied de l'arbre, ne savait que faire. Elle prit de longues minutes pour se remettre de ses émotions, puis essaya de récapituler. Elle était seule dans une contrée qui, malgré les cartes et l'histoire, restait encore inconnue pour elle. Un dangereux dragon rôdait dans les parages, apparemment accompagné. De plus, très peu de personnes étaient au courant de sa présence dans la Comté, et aucune ne savait où elle se trouvait exactement –c'est-à-dire perdue dans une forêt sûrement remplie d'orques et de thorvaks. Sans oublier qu'un événement étrange s'était (heureusement) produit : ses empreintes de pas s'étaient mystérieusement effacées.

Laïta ferma les yeux et soupira. Elle resserra davantage ses jambes contre elle. Mais elle entendit soudain un froissement. La jeune fille s'immobilisa tout en retenant son souffle et en regardant autour d'elle. Rien ne bougeait. Après un court instant, elle voulut se lever, mais le bruit recommença. On aurait dit le bruit d'un parchemin qu'on chiffonnait. L'elfe réalisa que le bruit semblait venir de sous ses pieds. Elle les bougea, et en écoutant attentivement, elle constata qu'elle ne se trompait pas.

La jeune fille s'agenouilla et creusa là où avaient été posés ses pieds. La couche de neige n'était pas trop épaisse. Elle n'eut donc pas de mal à découvrir un étui de cuir fourré de parchemins. La jeune elfe, intriguée, le prit délicatement. Il semblait pourtant contenir autre chose en plus des parchemins.

Laïta essaya d'ouvrir les papiers. Ce n'était pas évident, car ils étaient humides à cause du froid. Elle se débrouilla doucement et avec patience. Un seul d'entre eux, celui qui était enveloppé et protégé par les autres, comportait des inscriptions. Alors qu'elle l'ouvrait, la petite chose qu'il transportait glissa jusqu'à un petit bâton auquel le bas de la feuille était fixé. De ce fait, l'elfe ne la vit pas tout de suite. Elle lut d'abord ce qui était écrit sur le papier :

_« Je me levai de bon matin, et comme tous les matins, je pensais que ma journée serait paisible. J'aimais ces journées tranquilles et sans aventure particulière, comme se plaisent à dire les hobbits. Je prendrais mon petit déjeuner, irais faire ma promenade matinale –après la toilette- sous la soleil de printemps, puis rentrerais pour m'installer paresseusement dans un fauteuil confortable et fumer. Mais ce moment –que j'aime tellement- arrivé, je trouve à la place de ma pipe cette petite chose étrange. Quel dommage ! Ma pipe à laquelle je tenais tant ! Je parviens à peine à toucher ce petit objet, que je considère comme un bijou. C'est comme s'il me brûlait, comme s'il me repoussait, me rejetait, parce qu'il ne m'aimait pas. Après quelques jours, je constate que ma pipe n'est pas décidée à revenir. Impossible d'arnaquer les gens en vendant la petite chose, car eux non plus ne peuvent pas la toucher ! Je la laisse donc ici, avec ce parchemin pour expliquer mon histoire. Cette chose pourrait venir infester mon quotidien d'aventures malsaines et d'évènements anormaux. Je préfère ne pas prendre de risques ! Je vais de ce pas en ville pour acheter une nouvelle pipe, en espérant que quelqu'un d'autre aura plus de veine que moi !_

_Au voyageur chanceux qui la trouvera,_

_Amicalement,_

_B. Loriond »_

Laïta glissa prudemment ses doigts dans le creux formé par le bâton et le parchemin, où était tombée la « petite chose ». Ils l'effleurèrent tout d'abord, puis vinrent plus franchement à sa rencontre. Elle était froide et lisse. La jeune fille la prit délicatement elle était parvenue à la toucher, tandis que le hobbit avait à peine réussi. Elle l'observa.

C'était une petite pierre sans forme particulière. Elle était d'un bleu saphir sombre, presque comme les yeux de l'elfe. Laïta se rendit compte qu'elle ne parvenait plus à en détacher son regard. La pierre était simple, mais si jolie, si captivante…Elle ne se réchauffait pas grâce aux doigts de la jeune fille, mais par elle-même. Comme si la chaleur se formait à l'intérieur, comme la petite lueur qui commençait à apparaître en son cœur. Laïta sourit après quelques minutes de contemplation, puis la rangea soigneusement dans son petit sac, avec l'idilla. Elle sortit cette dernière : il faisait nuit. Elle se leva, ramassa l'étui de parchemins et se mit en marche vers les cadavres des chevaliers qu'elle avait presque oubliés à cause de, ou grâce à sa découverte. Elle ralentit le pas, alors qu'elle approchait des corps sans vie de Noryon, Holdran, Ojah et Tyan. La jeune elfe s'arrêta à quelques mètres. Des effluves de leur sang mêlé à l'odeur des orques montaient jusqu'à elle. Elle essaya de n'en pas tenir compte. Elle voulait prononcer quelques mots en sa langue pour ceux qui étaient morts vaillamment au combat. Elle leur était reconnaissante. Lorsqu'elle sentit que quelque chose n'allait pas. Quelque chose changeait.

Elle commença par avoir mal au crâne, et d'étranges sons lui parvenaient. Le mal s'amplifiait. La jeune fille sentit son corps commencer à trembler. Le paysage tournait autour d'elle. Elle essayait de s'accrocher à un point particulier, mais elle n'y parvenait pas, la ronde ne cessait pas, elle accélérait. Sa vue devint trouble. Son cœur s'emballait sans qu'elle ne sache pourquoi. Elle chancela, tomba à genoux dans la neige en agrippant ses tempes douloureuses. Puis ce fut comme si on lui avait planté un poignard dans le crâne. Laïta poussa un cri déchirant qui sembla retentir dans toute la forêt. Son cheval s'enfuit. L'elfe avait très peur, la douleur, à son paroxysme, était horrible et intenable. Des larmes coulaient sur son visage. Puis tout à coup, elle ne sentit plus son corps, ni son cœur. Elle s'effondra par terre, inconsciente.

Dans son petit sac, une lumière bleue brillait.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapitre XV

Lorsque Laïta reprit connaissance, elle était allongée sous un arbre, sous d'épaisses couvertures. La jeune fille ouvrit doucement les yeux. Après de longs instants, elle se dressa sur son séant, non sans peine, et se rendit compte qu'elle avait mal un peu partout, mais particulièrement à la tête. Que s'était-il donc passé ?

La jeune fille passa ses mains sur son visage, puis regarda autour d'elle elle aperçut, à travers les arbres, un peu plus loin, des hommes. Le crépitement d'un feu à côté d'elle attira son attention. Mais le plus important fut l'homme qui s'occupait de ce feu. Assis sur un tronc couché, Aragorn attendait.

Aussitôt intimidée dès qu'elle devina de qui il s'agissait, la jeune fille se mit à genoux.

« Comment vous sentez-vous ? demanda le roi d'une voix douce. »

Laïta releva la tête, mais lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent, elle détourna les yeux, prise d'une crainte respectueuse. Elle avait l'habitude de rencontrer de hauts personnages, mais ces derniers n'étaient, pour la majorité, pas des héros.

« Je…je ne me sens pas…très bien…, bredouilla la jeune fille. »

Elle s'assit, se recroquevilla à l'intérieur d'une couverture et attendit, sans vraiment oser parler la première, pour demander au roi ce qui s'était passé. En constatant qu'elle n'était pas à l'aise, Aragorn décida de lui expliquer.

« Nous sommes arrivés dans la forêt hier soir et avons entendu des cris. Mais nous sommes intervenus trop tard, et je le regrette sincèrement. Nous vous avons trouvée évanouie auprès de corps des chevaliers, et Eravar avait disparu. Pouvez-vous m'expliquer ce qui s'est passé ?

Laïta prit une longue inspiration et obéit.

« Nous nous sommes enfuis de Bree en perçant les lignes des orques, puis nous avons continué notre chemin jusqu'ici. Epuisés, nous nous sommes reposés. Mais en avançant dans la forêt, des orques nous ont tendu une embuscade. Ils ne sont pas parvenus à…tuer les chevaliers tout de suite. Des « thorvaks » sont arrivés et…ils l'ont fait…Puis ils ont capturé Eravar pour le faire parler, sans oublier de mentionner un « Maître » mystérieux.

-Vous étiez-vous cachée ? Comment se fait-il que vous ayez perdu connaissance ? demanda Aragorn, intrigué.

-Eh bien…C'est quelque chose que je ne comprends pas moi-même, avoua Laïta. »

Elle venait de se souvenir de l 'étrange pierre qu'elle avait découverte, mais n'avait pas très envie d'en parler, étant donné qu'elle n'en savait pas beaucoup sur cette chose.

« Peut-être était-ce…la vue du sang ? proposa le seigneur.

-Probablement, Votre Majesté, mentit Laïta. »

Au fond la jeune elfe se doutait bien qu'il devait y avoir un lien avec cette pierre. Ou bien était-ce une hypoglycémie, …non. Ses hypoglycémies habituelles, celles qui la faisaient s'évanouir, ne lui causaient jamais tant de douleur.

Le roi et la jeune fille restèrent silencieux un moment. Cette dernière regarda en direction des hommes, plus loin. Certains dormaient, d'autres installaient leur couche, et d'autres encore faisaient le guet. Elle remarqua à leur longue chevelure qu'ils étaient des elfes, et au blason sur leur tunique qu'ils venaient de son royaume. Son père avait dû les envoyer à sa recherche, finit-elle par conclure, l'esprit un peu embrumé. Elle pouvait aller tirer de plus amples informations auprès des soldats, mais ne se sentait même pas la force de se lever. Pas très loin d'eux, composée de quatre hobbits, le magicien Gandalf, deux hommes et un nain, Laïta reconnut la Communauté. Et, assis sur une branche, son frère semblait réfléchir. La jeune fille l'observa longuement, maintes questions tournaient dans sa tête. Quelle avait été sa réaction lorsqu'il l'avait vue ? Et si elle allait lui parler, que se passerait-il ?

Aragorn avait longtemps regardé l'elfe lorsqu'elle était inconsciente. Elle était loin d'être laide. Elle était plus belle que l'aurore. Son visage était parfait. Ses traits étaient si fins, si gracieux. Le roi n'avait pu imaginer que son corps fut si maigre, comme le lui avait dit Legolas. Et, à l'instant où leurs regards s'étaient croisés, il n'avait pas réussi à distinguer la couleur de ses yeux. La jeune fille n'osait pas le regarder. Elle était intimidée, et Aragorn s'y était attendu. Il fallait qu'il la rassure et qu'il apprenne à la connaître. Il se demanda s'il devait commencer à lui poser des questions plus personnelles maintenant. Mais il décida d'attendre un peu et de débuter par d'autres points.

« Vous ne savez pas vous battre ? s'enquit-il.

-Non, seigneur Aragorn, fit Laïta en tournant la tête sans pour autant le regarder.

-Je peux vous apprendre, si vous le souhaitez. Vous pouvez devenir mon élève. »

Laïta n'hésita pas : ainsi, elle pourrait se défendre seule et fournir un peu d'aide dans un combat.

« J'accepte, Votre Majesté. »

Aragorn commencerait doucement, étant donné la condition physique de la jeune elfe.

« Gandalf désire vous parler, mais pour une raison qu'il n'a pas voulu me dévoiler. »

Le magicien avait-il découvert la pierre bleue ? Ce n'était pas impossible, car peu de choses restaient à l'insu de Gandalf. L'entretien qu'il demandait devait avoir un lien avec cette petite chose, pensait la jeune fille. Mais cela serait aussi une occasion de lui parler de l'étrange disparition des empreintes de pas.

« Si vous souhaitez vous reposer davantage, je m'en vais, continua Aragorn. Et, si vous avez faim, n'hésitez pas à demander, nous avons une grande réserve au camp grâce à un certain nain et des hobbits, ajouta-t-il en se levant. Votre cheval et vos armes sont là-bas. Lorsque vous vous sentirez prête à commencer à manier une lame, et un arc, annoncez-le-moi. Nous commencerons doucement. »

Laïta le regarda s'éloigner, sans voir un oiseau étrange les survoler, pour traverser les feuillages enneigés et commencer un long voyage jusqu'à une lointaine région.

La jeune elfe s'allongea, se pelotonnant sous ses couvertures. Mille pensées se bousculaient dans sa tête, mais une seule eut un effet véritable : dormir.

Quelques heures plus tard, Legolas descendit de l'arbre dans lequel il s'était assis. Il chercha dans ses affaires un morceau de lembas, lorsqu'il s'aperçut que sa sœur venait le rejoindre, se resserrant dans sa cape. Au pied de l'arbre, le jeune homme étala une couverture et s'assis, laissant une place à côté de lui. Loin de lui l'idée d'accabler de réprimandes Laïta. Elle paraissait déjà tellement gênée et fatiguée…Elle dut deviner que la place lui était destinée, car elle s'approcha et s'installa sans un mot. Legolas tendit le morceau de lembas à Laïta, qui en prit un minuscule bout, en le remerciant tout bas. Son frère passa son bras autour de ses épaules.

« Tu n'es pas blessée ? murmura-t-il avec tendresse.

-Non, répondit-elle. »

Elle laissa aller sa tête contre l'épaule du jeune homme et ferma les yeux. Qu'il est bon de retrouver son frère après de terribles évènements ! C'est comme un rayon de soleil pointant après une effroyable tempête.

« Qu'ont-ils dit ? demanda Laïta en désignant les soldats de leur père. »


	16. Chapter 16

Chapitre XVI

En haut de la tour, Kanwë guettait le retour du weln. Sa haute stature était vêtue de noir, comme celle de tous les hommes qui "travaillaient" avec lui. Ses cheveux bruns bouclaient sur sa nuque et ses yeux étaient d'un vert sombre.

D'ailleurs, ici, tout était sombre; le ciel, les pierres qui formaient les tours et les murailles du monumental château, ainsi que les pensées qui occupaient l'esprit de ceux qui y résidaient: servir le Maître.

Aucun voyageur ne pouvait apercevoir le château, si imposant fut-il. La région dans laquelle il était normalement situé était dangereuse et il n'y avait aucun village. De plus, le Maître avait fait en sorte que seule les personnes concernées par ce qu'il s'y déroulait puissent le voir et y accéder. Ainsi, l'édifice était à l'abri des regards de ceux qui n'avaient pas à fourrer leur nez dans ses plans.

Les nuages noirs, en guise de ciel, n'avaient pas l'intention de bouger tant que le mal demeurerait en ces lieux. Le château surplombait les plaines dévastées qui s'étendaient à ses pieds. Le pont levis était abaissé en permanence. Les murs munificents surmontés de créneaux et les tours menaçantes qui s'élevaient étaient constitués d'une pierre obscure.

Une de ces tours était réservée à la réception des welns. Kanwë vit bientôt apparaître l'un de ces animaux. Il tendit le bras pour que la créature vienne se poser.

Un weln n'était pas un simple oiseau. D'une taille allant de soixante à quatre-vingt-dix centimètres, le corps du weln était hérissé de piquants d'une glace grisâtre. Ses ailes, amples et de la même matière, étaient pointues par endroits. Sa tête, prolongée à l'avant par un bec sombre et à l'arrière par un très long pique, possédaient des yeux noirs semblables à de minuscules gouffres.

Kanwë savait utiliser ces animaux comme il seyait. Ils étaient les plus parfais espions que l'on pouvait désirer. L'homme planta son regard dans les yeux de la créature. Quelques secondes plus tard, il se sentit projeté dans les visions passées du weln.

Un groupe à cheval. Des orques, dans les arbres, commencent à tirer à l'arc. Le groupe se divise. Les cavaliers se réfugient derrière les arbres, pour tirer eux aussi. Une troupe d'orques arrive à pieds. Trois hommes remontent à cheval pour aller combattre. Des thorvaks arrivent, un quatrième homme semble vouloir venir en aide aux autres, à terre. Ils sont tous tués.

Les orques se parlent, puis partent en tous. Un instant plus tard un elfe aux cheveux d'argent est trouvé. Le chef de la troupe lui adresse la parole, et un autre groupe part en direction d'un cheval gris pommelé. Ils semblent ne pas trouver ce qu'ils cherchent et rejoignent les autres. Le groupe s'éloigne avec l'elfe. Les feuillaisons des arbres apparaissent.

Le weln ne bougea pas lorsque le noir se fit dans la vision de Kanwë. Il avait autre chose à lui montrer.

Un homme, assis sur un tronc, derrière un feu, veille sur une jeune fille qu'il ne lâche pas des yeux. La fille est allongée sous des couvertures, et soudain semble s'éveiller. Elle se redresse, regarde autour d'elle, puis s'agenouille devant l'homme. Ils parlent durant un instant, puis il part, laissant la fille seule. Les feuilles envahissent la vue.

Kanwë rouvrit les yeux un instant plus tard. Il se concentra sur le premier évènement. Sur le groupe des six cavaliers, quatre étaient morts, un avait été capturé. Le dernier n'avait pas reparu.

Kanwë, à force de visionner les images vues par les welns, avait acquis la faculté de lire sur les lèvres. Il avait réussi à déchiffrer ce qu'il s'était dit dans la seconde scène. La fille était le sixième cavalier. Il avait aussi reconnu le seigneur Aragorn. Et ils s'étaient échangés des propos fort intéressants.

Le weln prit son envol et Kanwë se dirigea vers un escalier étroit en colimaçon. A l'intérieur du château, la pierre était froide et humide. Il descendit plus d'une centaine de marches dans la pénombre. Mais cela lui était égal, car il aimait cette ambiance, et la volonté de servir le Maître semblait le rendre inépuisable.

L'escalier débouchait sur un long couloir, que Kanwë parcourut d'un bon pas. Il ouvrit la porte du fond, monta encore une multitude de marches pour arriver devant d'imposantes portes de pierre sculptée. Il les poussa sans effort, puis les referma derrière lui. La pièce dans laquelle il avait pénétré était très sombre, seulement éclairée de quelques torches. Au centre se trouvait une grande table ronde de pierre entourées de fauteuils de roche. Une dizaine d'hommes étaient assis, tous vêtus de noirs, et attendaient Kanwë. Celui-ci vint prendre place parmi eux. Ils étaient impatients de savoir ce qu'il avait vu par le weln. L'homme commença donc son récit, sous l'attention pressante de ses collègues :

« Ils étaient six. Seulement quatre sont morts dans l'embuscade, un a été capturé. Les orques ne sont pas parvenus à retrouver le dernier…ou devrais-je dire la dernière. Aragorn lui a proposé de lui apprendre les armes, et elle a accepté.

-A quoi ressemblait cette fille ? demanda un elfe aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux bleus, assis à quelques places de lui.

-Elle avait des cheveux bien trop longs. Ils se pliaient à terre alors qu'elle était assise.

-C'est bien elle. Laïta. La fille de Thranduil. Elle s'est enfuie de la forêt pour rejoindre la Communauté. Cette fille peut avoir une volonté de fer. Il ne faut pas laisser Aragorn lui apprendre les armes, ou elle représentera à coup sur une menace de plus. »

Laròn, l'elfe qui avait parlé, était le conseiller de Thranduil. Jamais sa traîtrise n'avait été démasquée, et en plus de cela, on le disait très proche du Maître. Il n'affectionnait guère Laïta, mais il faisait tout pour le cacher au palais.

« Nous n'avons pas le choix, ajouta-t-il. Nous devons les éliminer tous les deux. Cependant, leur fin pourrait nous aider à engendrer des troubles dans leur royaume. »

Le silence s'installa un instant, puis Rhald, un homme inquiétant qui possédait tout de noir, vêtements, cheveux et yeux, sauf sa peau qui était d'une pâleur tranchante, le rompit.

« Nous ne pouvons pas tous nous déplacer. Cela trahirait l'existence de notre ordre. C'est pour cela qu'un seul d'entre nous doit y aller, et c'est aussi pour cela qu'il est essentiel de séparer ces deux importuns de la Communauté. Pour ce faire, il faudrait demander de l'aide au Maître. Laròn, comment comptez-vous semer la confusion dans les royaumes? »

L'elfe réfléchit un instant.

« Admettons que l'un d'entre nous se déplace et parvienne à tuer le roi et cette petite peste de Laïta. Nous ferons croire dans la Forêt qu'au cours d'un guet-apens, le fils de Thranduil a tué sa sœur d'une flèche en visant un orque. Et alors le royaume se divisera. Il y aura ceux qui soutiendront le prince, et ceux qui s'y opposeront, en pensant que son ami nain l'a influencé. Les conflits viendront par la suite, rendant le peuple de Thranduil et celui du nain vulnérables. Quant à l'émoi que causera la mort du roi de Gondor à son royaume…hum…Je juge utile de préciser que là aussi, le peuple se divisera probablement et d'une manière intéressante. Il y aura ceux qui pleureront Aragorn, et ceux qui s'en prendront à la reine, en l'accusant d'être l'auteur de la mort de son mari pour voler les terres du Gondor au nom des elfes. Les hommes déclareront la guerre à Fondcombe, peut-être suivi du Rohan. A ce moment, le Maître aura tout le loisir d'agir, profitant de la confusion générale. »

Le silence retomba, un silence satisfait. Laròn était décidément très fin. Son idée était excellente, et elle plairait au Maître.

« Et le reste de la Communauté ? demanda Rhald.

-Ils seront détruits eux aussi. Ils recherchent le Maître dans la mauvaise direction. Il a le temps de chercher ce qu'il convoite pendant que tout le monde est occupé ailleurs. S'il trouve, et je lui souhaite, alors il écrasera ces imbéciles de guerriers comme des insectes. »

Ce mystérieux Maître ne demandait que cela. Un sourire satanique s'affichait sur le visage de Laròn. Semer la zizanie dans la Forêt sans que personne ne se doute de sa culpabilité lui était amusant.

« Il nous faut nommer celui qui ira tuer le roi et la gamine, dit-il soudain. Quelqu'un n'ayant aucune fonction particulière dans un royaume. Malrüwn ? »

Malrüwn était un grand homme d'une force phénoménale, aux cheveux bruns, aux yeux sombres et aux traits durs.

« Je vaincrai Aragorn. Et la gosse ne survivra pas., acquiesça-t-il d'un ton peu rassurant.

-Fort bien. A présent, il ne nous reste plus qu'à prévenir le Maître. Je suis certain qu'il nous donnera son accord. »

Quelques jours plus tard, on appris à la forteresse que Malrüwn, déjà auteur de plusieurs assassinats, était désigné pour celui-ci. Il était à présent chargé de s'emparer des cœur d'Aragorn et de Laïta et de les amener au Maître. Souvent surnommé le Voleur de Cœurs, il portait maintenant très bien son titre. Durant ces quelques jours, il s'entraîna pendant d'interminables heures. Il avait toutes ses chances de vaincre Aragorn, soit-disant un épéiste brillant. Mais il n'en restait pas moins davantage à l'écoute du Maître que de sa lame, ou même de son cœur.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapitre XVII

C'est après une demie journée de repos et une longue nuit de sommeil que la Communauté reprit la route. Les soldats d'Eryn Lasgalen avaient rendu services en faisant le guet, puis étaient repartis avec un message pour leur roi, de la part d'Aragorn : les guerriers de la Fraternité veilleraient sur sa fille jusqu'à ce qu'elle accomplisse la mission –encore inconnue- dont Elrond l'avait informée.

Les voyageurs avançaient, leurs chevaux au pas, tentant de se diriger vers Hobbitebourg. Laïta restait à l'écart, mais ne s'éloignait pas trop pour que les guerriers puissent garder un œil sur elle. Absorbée par ses pensées, elle préférait rester discrète.

Gandalf avançait au cœur du groupe, lui aussi songeur. Il devait aller parler à l'elfe de ce qu'il avait vu lorsqu'il l'avait retrouvée inconsciente. Cela était beaucoup trop étrange pour que la vérité lui soit cachée. Le magicien s'arrêta, laissa les autres prendre de l'avance de manière à pouvoir sortir aisément de la petite troupe et rejoignit la jeune fille.

« Il faut que nous parlions, Votre…Puis-je vous appeler par votre prénom ? demanda-t-il.

-Je vous en prie, répondit Laïta, soulagée. »

Elle n'aimait pas lorsque l'on s'adressait à elle avec son titre cela lui semblait froid, tandis qu'avec son prénom, les propos lui paraissaient plus francs.

« Fort bien. Voyez-vous, quelque chose me taraude depuis que nous vous avons retrouvée évanouie, Aragorn et moi. Je pense que ce ne sont ni les monstres, ni la vue du sang qui vous ont fait cet effet, car il se trouve que lorsque je vous ai prise sur Gripoil, une lumière bleue brillait dans votre sac. Mais je ne l'ai pas ouvert. »

La jeune elfe comprit le message. Elle glissa sa main dans sa sacoche de cuir et ses doigts rencontrèrent ce qu'elle cherchait. Le toucher de la pierre la fit frissonner. Une curieuse sensation l'envahit, une drôle de chaleur se propageant dans tout son corps. Elle tendit la pierre au magicien. Il la prit délicatement et l'observa un petit moment.

« Elle me brûle un peu les doigts, avoua Gandalf en fronçant les sourcils. »

Il rendit la petite chose à Laïta.

« C'est étrange, marmonna-t-il. Ce hobbit ne pouvait même pas la toucher…

-Vous avez lu le parchemin ? demanda l'elfe.

-Bien sûr ! approuva Gandalf. Comment avez-vous trouvé ces objets ?

-Eh bien…J'étais assise sous un arbre, me cachant des orques, et sous mes pieds, sous la neige, dans un étui, se trouvait ce parchemin. Mais, Gandalf… il y a quelque chose dont j'aimerais vous parler, confia la jeune fille.

-Vous avez toute mon attention.

-Les orques m'ont cherchée. Mais ils ne m'ont pas trouvée. Pourtant, il y avait des empreintes dans la neige, mais…

-Elles ont disparu ? devina le magicien.

-Oui. »

Le silence retomba et s'installa pour un long moment. Gandalf se remémora toute la conversation et s'abîma dans ses pensées. Laïta contemplait la pierre, au creux de sa main. Cependant, ils continuaient d'avancer. Les cavaliers du groupe devant eux s'adonnaient à diverses discussions beaucoup moins sérieuses. Ils semblaient même oublier ce qui les attendait plus tard. Ils auraient tourné en rond dans la forêt, ils ne s'en seraient pas rendu compte…

« Gandalf…Je ne comprends pas…, admit Laïta d'une voix faible. »

Soudain, ils virent la troupe devant eux s'arrêter. Intrigués, ils la rejoignirent.

« Etes-vous sûr d'avoir déjà croisé ce tas de pierres, Monsieur Frodon ? interrogea Sam.

-Sûr et certain, confirma le hobbit.

Et alors que tous les voyageurs étaient regroupés et immobiles, une créature, à l'apparence d'un petit garçon roux, jaillit de derrière le tas de cailloux. Il se mit à sauter dessus, fendu de rire jusqu'à ses deux oreilles pointues. La Communauté le contemplait avec étonnement. Sous sa tignasse rousse, son visage effronté se garnissait de taches de rousseur et d'yeux malicieux. De la terre maculait ses vêtements verts.

Gimli s'excita de colère sur son petit cheval :

« Sale gamin ! Je vais t'apprendre à te moquer de nous, morveux ! »

Il descendit maladroitement de sa monture et dégaina sa hache en fixant le petit d'un air menaçant. Mais il eut à peine le temps de se mettre à courir qu'il se fit devancer par une personne à la cape bleu nuit traînant par terre et brandissant un fer à cheval. Elle s'approchait rapidement de la créature. Gimli, ne pouvant plus supporter l'air insolent du gamin, et repoussant sa surprise, se mit à courir en agitant sa hache. Mais le garçon fixa soudain le fer à cheval et cessa de rire. Effrayé, il déguerpit en criant. Le nain arriva trop tard pour pouvoir abattre sa hache dur l'importun. L'air fier, il se tourna vers les cavaliers.

« Si jamais vous voulez faire fuir quelqu'un, je suis disponible. «

Puis il regarda la jeune fille aux très longs cheveux, son fer à cheval à la main.

« Eh bien, belle demoiselle, fit-il avec étonnement, pourquoi vous êtes-vous introduite dans le combat ?

-J'ai fait fuir le pixie, répondit simplement Laïta. »

Gimli la fixa, incrédule.

« C'était le fer à cheval, ou vous mettre nu pour retourner vos vêtements.

-Mais que me dites-vous là ? fit le nain en fronçant les sourcils.

-Eh bien… »

La jeune fille venait de prendre conscience que toute la Communauté la fixait en attendant une réponse. La pression de tous ces regards était presque physique. La respiration incertaine, elle se risqua :

« La créature que nous avons rencontrée était un pixie. »

Gimli acquiesça comme un élève attentif, et les guerriers l'écoutaient comme si elle avait été leur professeur.

« Les pixies craignent le fer. Seulement, celui de vos armes n'a aucun effet sur eux il faut utiliser un autre objet, quelque chose dont vous n'auriez pas l'idée immédiatement, ou que vous n'auriez pas forcément sur vous. Un fer à cheval est donc… »

Elle regarda, comme apeurée, tous ces hommes qui la fixaient, avant d'achever avec peine sa phrase.

« …efficace. »

Il y eut une seconde de silence.

« De plus, ces créatures n'ont aucune notion de l'envers des choses cela les désoriente. Si vos vêtements sont retournés, vous êtes comme invisibles pour eux. Le combat est donc inutile, sauf pour celui qui veut s'épuiser à courir après un pixie.

-Ah. »

Les guerriers pouffèrent en voyant la mine désappointée du nain. Laïta regagna sa monture en détournant la tête du groupe, comme pour ne pas être vue. Gimli laissa sa confusion de côté et releva la tête, se dirigeant vers son cheval, pour se remettre difficilement en selle.

« Ces elfes, ronchonna-t-il après quelques minutes de route. Ils auront toujours leur mot à dire pour rabattre le caquet aux nains ! »

Il reçut un coup de coude de Legolas, à côté de lui.

« Ah, çà ! Vous pouvez être fier de votre sœur ! Ah oui ! bougonna-t-il. »

En observant Laïta, Gandalf aperçut quelques gouttes de sueur qui perlaient sur son front.

« Je me sens très mal lorsque je dois parler en public, murmura l'elfe au magicien. Je n'ai pas l'habitude, mais il faudra bien que je m'y fasse.

-Gandalf ! appela Pippin. Pouvez-vous venir, s'il vous plaît ? Nous avons un problème avec la carte. »

Le Magicien Blanc se pencha vers Laïta :

« Etes-vous bien reposée ?

-Oui.

-Parfait. Ce soir, nous reparlerons, dit-il avant de s'éloigner. »

Laïta resta seule à l'arrière de la Communauté. Gandalf avait apparemment beaucoup de questions à lui poser. Elle essaya de répondre à toutes celles qui lui venaient à l'esprit, ce qui occupa son après-midi.

Le soir vint, et on mangea de la viande sur la demande d'un Gimli insistant. Laïta dut s'introduire dans le cercle que formait la Fraternité, et en fut très gênée, certains lançant des regards furtifs et interrogateurs dans sa direction. Elle ne dit pas un mot du repas. L'elfe était bien trop timide pour engager la conversation. Certains le faisaient et cela s'adressait à la Communauté entière, pas à seulement quelques personnes. D'autres n'hésitaient pas à donner leur avis. Aussi la jeune fille se contenta-t-elle d'écouter attentivement.

« Ce sera difficile de passer inaperçus en dehors de la forêt, affirma Eomer. Nous serons aussi invisibles que des taches d'encre noir sur du parchemin. Et si des orques se sont installés dans la Comté, il faut se tenir prêts à tout assaut.

-Des orques, mais aussi des créatures bien plus puissantes, comme des thorvaks, intervint Aragorn, non sans jeter un regard à Laïta. C'est d'ailleurs à cause d'eux que les chevaliers ont péri.

-Sans parler d'un dragon dont on ne sait absolument rien et qui rôde sûrement dans les parages, renchérit Faramir. »

Un silence inquiet entra dans le cercle.

« Nous n'avons plus qu'à attendre ici, à l'orée, et à guetter le moindre mouvement de la part de toutes ces créatures, remarqua Sam. Si les orques ont tendu une embuscade aux chevaliers, alors ils le feront sûrement avec nous.

-Certes, mais attendre ne nous aidera pas à trouver pourquoi et comment la Comté a été gelée, objecta Frodon. Ni qui est à l'origine de tout cela.

-Ni ce que cette personne recherche, ajouta Aragorn en se remémorant la fin du combat de Bree. »

Au bout d'un quart d'heure, aucune issue ne se présenta à l'esprit des guerriers. Ils se levèrent et se dispersèrent, regagnant leurs effets. Alors qu'il se faisait tard, certains commencèrent à dormir.

Laïta attendit patiemment que Gandalf vienne la retrouver. Lorsque tous se furent assoupis, le magicien arriva. Il s'assit à côté d'elle.

« Auriez-vous l'obligeance de créer une potion Lisuan ?

-Je pourrais le faire, mais ce ne sera pas…enfin…Je n'ai pas les instruments nécessaires pour.

-Ce n'est pas un problème ! Regardez, Samsagace dort. Allez prendre une de ses casseroles. »

L'elfe obtempéra, en prenant bien garde de ne pas réveiller le hobbit, et apporta l'objet au magicien.

« Il faut que le récipient soit transparent, remarqua Laïta, ou la potion sera inutile. »

Leurs regards se croisèrent. Les yeux du magicien pétillèrent. Il marmonna quelques mots inaudibles, puis la casserole devint transparente, autrement dit, elle se changea en verre.

« Alors, dites-moi de quoi est constituée la potion Lisuan, demanda-t-il.

-Elle est constituée d'eau et de pétales de kalklem. Il ne faut pas oublier d'ajouter de la poussière de ces pétales…une poussière _illuminée_.

-Fort bien. Je vous laisse faire. »

La jeune fille se mit donc au travail. Elle remplit la casserole de neige, puis ramassa de petites branches avec lesquelles elle fit un tas pour allumer un feu. Gandalf enflamma le bois. Laïta déposa le récipient tout à côté. Puis elle se mit à la recherche des fleurs de kalklem. Ces fleurs ne poussent que dans les régions glaciales, et leurs pétales sont faits de glace. La jeune fille en trouva au pied d'un vieil arbre, en cueillit plusieurs et les rapporta. Une fois la neige transformée en eau, elle détacha quelques pétales et les plongea dans la casserole. Gandalf en prit ensuite un dans sa main, le serra, et une fine poudre se répandit dans l'eau. Le magicien se concentra ensuite, et la poussière _s'illumina _; une pâle lumière se refléta dans les cristaux de glace. Laïta sortit la pierre de son sac. Elle avait comprit ce que Gandalf voulait faire. L'elfe plongea la pierre dans l'eau, et la lumière sembla la transpercer un instant, transformant son bleu nuit en couleurs opalescentes.

« Parfait. »

Le magicien souleva le récipient. Il observa longuement et attentivement les différentes parties du petit cristal qu'affichaient avec exactitude les pétales de glace. Cette potion servait à analyser certains objets, dont les secrets pouvaient être facilement révélés lorsqu'ils étaient transpercés par la lumière et ainsi décomposés, et que l'on maîtrisait la magie. Laïta devina que Gandalf envoyait ses pouvoirs à la recherche de quelque chose d'anormal.

« Cette pierre est loin d'être un bijou ordinaire, conclut-il enfin, et les paupières de Laïta commençaient à s'alourdir. »

Gandalf réfléchit encore un long moment.

« Y a-t-il un événement dont vous avez été l'auteur et qui vous a semblé étrange ? »

Laïta hésita.

« Oui. Il y a dans la forêt un arbre aux teintes bleues, abritant une bibliothèque. Mais je suis la seule à avoir réussi à y pénétrer. Rien qu'en récitant les vers d'un poème, expliqua l'elfe. »

Le magicien fixait la pierre et ses reflets.

« Quant aux empreintes disparues…, reprit Laïta, j'ai juste souhaité qu'elles s'effacent.

-Souhaité ou voulu ? »

Ils gardèrent le silence un instant.

« Voulu, murmura la jeune fille. »

De longs moments passèrent en silence. Il commençait à se faire extrêmement tard. Gandalf semblait indécis.

« Concentrez-vous sur l'eau, demanda-t-il. »

Laïta obtempéra.

« Maintenant…recouvrez-la d'une mince couche de glace.

-Vous pensez que je peux geler cette eau ?

-Evitez de vous déconcentrer. »

Laïta fixa l'eau un long moment, après que Gandalf eût enlevé la pierre. Puis l'elfe sentit le besoin de fermer les yeux, sans effacer de son esprit l'image de la casserole de verre pleine. Elle se représenta une couche de glace à la surface de l'eau, et fit en sorte de projeter cette vision dans la réalité.

Puis une sorte de frisson, un picotement peut-être, une vibration traversant ses doigts. Ensuite, la sensation de la glace, et une froideur nouvelle monta de l'eau.

« Vous n'étiez pas obligée de me coller les pieds au sol, fit remarquer Gandalf. »

Laïta ouvrit les yeux et se mordit la lèvre en voyant une couche de glace s'étendre jusque sous les pieds du magicien. Elle le regarda d'un air désolé. Gandalf parut lire dans ses pensées :

« Mais non, ça n'a pas raté. C'était juste…un peu trop puissant… »

Il fit fondre la glace à ses pieds. Laïta remarqua que le feu s'était éteint.

« Cela vous a-t-il épuisée ?

-Non.

-Hum…Il faut que je réfléchisse. Cela demande du temps et de la recherche, affirma le magicien, songeur. »

Il dégela l'eau, vida la casserole, la transforma de nouveau en fonte, la rapporta à Sam et revint vers Laïta. Il lui tendit la pierre et lui souhaita une bonne nuit, en ajoutant qu'il ne fallait pas qu'elle s'inquiète.

Mais, une fois que Gandalf fut parti, Laïta trouva difficile de ne pas se tourmenter. Elle resta longtemps debout, immobile sous les arbres, dans l'air froid. L'elfe venait d'apprendre de quelle manière elle serait utile à la Communauté, ou plutôt pourquoi Elrond l'avait envoyée ici.

Elle s'assit, le dos contre un arbre, près de ses affaires. La jeune fille prit une grande inspiration pour se calmer, puis essaya de réfléchir posément à la situation. Elle tenta de trouver le plus de courage possible en elle-même, pour s'avouer une vérité qui, en y réfléchissant, était inquiétante : Laïta possédait des pouvoirs dont elle ne soupçonnait pas l'étendue, et qu'elle ne maîtrisait pas.

Fatiguée, la jeune elfe s'allongea et se blottit sous des couvertures. Elle se remémora sa conversation avec Gandalf. Apparemment, elle possédait déjà certains pouvoirs dans la Forêt pour avoir pu entrer dans la bibliothèque souterraine. Entre autre, ses yeux avaient mystérieusement changé de couleur. Laïta s'étonna que ses dons ne se soient pas manifestés davantage auparavant. La pierre…avait-elle…

Laïta s'endormit avant d'avoir pu terminer son résonnement.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapitre XVIII

Aragorn s'éveilla avant l'aube, du moins à ce qu'il en jugea personne n'était levé, et il n'y avait aucun bruit dans la forêt, signe que les animaux, même les plus matinaux, devaient dormir. Le roi essaya donc de retrouver le sommeil, mais celui-ci ne vint pas. Il était inquiet. Quelques minutes plus tard, il décida de faire quelques pas dans les alentours pour se calmer.

Aragorn refusait de se dissimuler qu'il redoutait une attaque des orques, ou même d'autres créatures. De nombreux dangers les guettaient qui pouvaient surgir à n'importe quel moment. Il ne fallait pas rester au même endroit trop longtemps.

Il glissa sa main dans ses affaires et en sortit un linge propre, qu'il humidifia dans la neige, puis y ajouta de l'eau parfumée. Il se nettoya les mains et le visage. Aragorn passa ensuite devant les guerriers endormis à pas de loup, puis s'éloigna encore un peu à travers les arbres. Il avait croisé Sam qui, censé faire le guet, s'était assoupi.

Le roi déambula longtemps, songeur et angoissé. Ils étaient cernés par les menaces. Fallait-il continuer à se cacher dans les bois, ou prendre la route et se réfugier dans les villages ? Où se situaient les repères des orques et des thorvaks ?

Aragorn s'arrêta soudain. Il venait d'entendre un bruit qui devait répondre à sa question. Un bruit de pas, craquants dans la neige, auquel il s'attendait tout en ne s'y attendant pas.

Son premier réflexe fut de se plaquer contre un arbre et de retenir sa respiration. Il écouta attentivement : les pas semblaient s'éloigner. Le roi se risqua à jeter un coup d'œil dans leur direction.

Un orque avançait d'un pas rapide entre les arbres. Comme il semblait se diriger vers un endroit précis, Aragorn le suivit attentivement des yeux. Un peu plus loin, il ouvrit une trappe et s'introduisit à l'intérieur. Le roi attendit une minute, immobile, tout en s'assurant de l'absence d'orques pouvant le voir. Puis il partit en bondissant tel un cerf rejoindre la Communauté endormie. Il réveilla aussitôt Gandalf et l'avertit de la situation :

« Les orques ont un repère non loin !

-Réveillez un guetteur et un ou deux archers et allons voir cela immédiatement ! fit le magicien en sautant sur ses pieds. »

Aragorn alla donc extirper Eomer, Faramir et Legolas du sommeil et leur expliqua ce qui se passait. Il mena ensuite Gandalf à travers le bois jusqu'au lieu où il avait vu l'orque soulever la trappe. Le magicien colla son oreille sur le bois il régnait un grand vacarme dans le souterrain. Le bruit du fer contre le fer et les cris des orques –et autres- parvenaient jusqu'aux deux hommes. Gandalf se redressa en acquiesçant.

« Je vais condamner cette entrée. »

Il se concentra, prononça quelque mots inaudibles et la trappe disparut.

« Espérons seulement qu'il n'y ait aucune autre issue, dit-il. A présent, nous devons lever les autres et décider de ce que nous allons faire. »

Ils partirent en courant et rejoignirent la Fraternité, en partie levée.

« Oh ! Des orques ! fit Pippin, faussement étonné.

-Aidez-nous donc à mettre les autres debout, Peregrïn Touque, au lieu de dire que nous sommes hideux, répondit Gandalf. »

Le hobbit se mit ainsi à l'œuvre, puis tous rassemblèrent leurs effets, sellèrent leurs chevaux et se réunirent.

« Les orques se sont installés dans les forêts et envoient des espions. Nous devons partir maintenant, déclara Aragorn.

-Pour atteindre Hobbitebourg, compléta Frodon. Nous ne pouvons pas camper indéfiniment.

-Je pense que les orques croient que nous allons rester cachés dans les bois. Cependant, sur la route, nous avons davantage de chances de nous faire repérer.

-Peut-être les orques se sont-ils divisés dans les villages, ajouta Merry. Pourtant, nous n'avons que peu de choix les bois ou les routes avec les villages pour refuges.

-Nous devons nous hâter. Les orques ne tarderont peut-être pas à arriver s'ils ont trouvé une issue.

-Nous ne pouvons pas nous cacher dans le Pays de Bouc. C'est trop proche de cette forêt. Si il y a un autre repère dans le coin et que nous nous sommes fait repérer, nous devons fuir cette forêt maintenant. Je suis pour la route. »

Ce fut l'opinion générale. Tous se hâtèrent alors pour la route de l'Est, où ils ne firent aucune pose de tout le matin jusqu'au premier village : Blancs Sillons. Là, en effet, une petite troupe d'orques faisait le guet et, par conséquent, les attendait pour se battre. Mais ils en vinrent à bout sans grande difficulté, plus rapides sur leurs chevaux, ce qui occupa la fin de leur journée. Ils se réfugièrent ensuite dans une auberge, où la nourriture et les lits ne manquaient pas. C'est l'estomac plein qu'ils partirent se coucher en déposant quelques pièces sur le comptoir. Il était pourtant très tôt, mais les guerriers comptaient profiter d'une longue nuit pour s'arrêter le moins possible ensuite et atteindre Hobbitebourg en un temps record. Ils s'allongèrent dans des draps glacés, repliés sur eux-mêmes pour tenir dans le lit et pour éloigner le froid. Mais un matelas moelleux, même gelé, est toujours plus confortable que du parquet.

Le lendemain, les voyageurs se hâtèrent de prendre leur petit-déjeuner, de ranger leurs affaires et de se mettre en selle pour le village suivant : Lagrenouillère. Les orques avaient donc installé des postes de garde dans tous les villages, car ils attendaient la Communauté qu'ils avaient guettée. Ce combat s'annonça plus laborieux que le précédent, car une autre garnison d'orques avait été appelée et était venue en renfort. Or, les guerriers étaient en plein combat lorsqu'elle arriva, et ils découvrirent avec frayeur qu'il n'y avait pas que des orques.

Un, puis deux, puis trois thorvaks firent leur apparition, créatures redoutablement violentes et solidement armées et protégées. Mais ce n'était pas tout.

D'étranges créatures arrivèrent, de couleur bleue très pâle. Des ailes triangulaires aux côtés arrondis, au nombre de quatre, étaient attachées à l'extrémité arrière d'une grande coquille ovale, et prolongées par dessous d'un pique offensif. A l'intérieur de cette coquille se trouvait, peu saillante, la tête de la créature, qui occupait toute la place. Il n'y avait ni bouche ni nez, seulement deux grands yeux noirs et une sorte de sourcils pendants. Toujours sous la coquille et juste devant la tête étaient suspendues des lianes qui se balançaient alors que la créature volait vers les guerriers.

Ils étaient unes quarantaine de monstres pour dix combattants, dont une dizaine qu'ils ne savaient comment combattre. Cependant, ils eurent le temps d'observer ceci les thorvaks n'étaient que trois et grandement ralentis par leur armure trop lourde. Les orques n'étaient pas protégés, eux, et ils pouvaient être tués plus facilement. Lorsque l'idée leur vint de combattre dans les ruelles.

Les thorvaks ne pouvaient s'aventurer dans les ruelles, car elles étaient trop étroites. Le plan de la Communauté était d'emmener tous les orques hors de la place et de les éliminer pour pouvoir s'occuper entièrement des thorvaks et des « coquilles volantes ».

Les orques les suivirent lorsque les guerriers s'enfoncèrent dans les ruelles. Ils firent courir les monstres très longtemps. Jusqu'au moment ou un des membres croisait un de ses collègues ce dernier se retournait et dans un mouvement de lame circulaire, enfonçait son épée entre les côtes des poursuivants. Et deux de moins, puis quatre…

Alors qu'Aragorn se faisait courser par trois orques à la fois, il se produisit une chose à laquelle il ne s'attendait pas. Il se tourna pour faire face à ses adversaires en brandissant sa lame, ce qui trancha la gorge du premier. Mais lorsqu'il leva son épée pour s'attaquer au second celui-ci, puis le troisième, eurent soudain le crâne fracassé par des marteaux tombés du ciel. Il les acheva aussitôt, puis leva les yeux vers le ciel blanc.

Sur le toit d'une forge, Laïta l'observait.

« Ne jouez pas avec ces objets. C'est dangereux, plaisanta-t-il. »

Laïta sourit, puis dit :

« Pour les monstres ailés, essayez de couper les lianes et d'enfoncer la lame dans la tête. Mais, surtout, esquivez le pique.

-Je retiens, répondit le roi, et il repartit aider les hobbits au bout de la rue. »

Les orques poursuivirent donc les guerriers et ces derniers les éliminèrent ainsi pendant une demie-heure dans le dédale des ruelles de Lagrenouillère. Et après avoir essuyé leurs épées dans leurs vêtements, ils retournèrent sur la place. Mais, sur la place, il n'y avait plus personne.

Les combattants scrutèrent le bourg il n'y avait aucune trace des thorvaks ni des coquilles ailées. Cependant, ils avaient un très mauvais pressentiment.

Aussi soudainement qu'apparaît un éclair dans le ciel, un thorvak se jeta de toutes ses forces d'un toit sur Aragorn, qui en eut le souffle coupé. Les hobbits furent plaqués et maintenus à terre par des lianes de coquilles terminées par de lourds boulets.

Les autres, qui n'avaient pas subi d'attaque immédiate, aidèrent les hobbits, mais s'occupèrent surtout du thorvak sur Aragorn. Le pauvre était écrasé sous un tel poids. Mais avant que le monstre ait pu se débarrasser d'Aragorn, Eomer s'élança et enfonça avec fureur sa lame sous son casque. La créature mourut presque aussitôt, la tête transpercée, et en dessous, le roi ne supporta que plus de poids. Il essaya de se dégager, et y parvint avec l'aide d'Eomer et de Gandalf. Gimli, Legolas et Faramir venaient tout juste de libérer les hobbits quand les thorvaks et les coquilles approchèrent. Aragorn avait fait passer le message de Laïta, et les guerriers attendirent que les monstres volants soient assez près d'eux pour les attaquer. Ils appliquèrent l'idée de l'elfe cela fonctionna apparemment. Mais ce qu'ils ne remarquèrent pas immédiatement, ce fut Faramir qui se débattait, la tête en bas, les jambes maintenues par les lianes d'une des créatures qui les serraient avec une force insoupçonnée. Et en s'agitant aussi furieusement, il ne parvenait ni à viser la tête ni à couper les lianes. Et il avait oublié d'esquiver le pique.

La créature s'empara de son épée et la projeta au loin. Elle tenta ensuite d'asséner un coup de pique à ce minable qui se balançait piteusement en l'air en s'égosillant. Et son arme atteignit son bras. Elle l'envoya ensuite au bout de la place, où sa tête heurta le pavé et où il perdit connaissance.

Eomer se rua rageusement sur le monstre alors que les autres se chargeaient des deux thorvaks. Dans un même mouvement circulaire, il trancha ses lianes et blessa sa tête, puis il frappa d'estoc et la coquille tomba au sol. Il se précipita ensuite vers Faramir, évitant de justesse une lame colossale de thorvak. Il l'emmena dans l'auberge où il savait Laïta cachée. L'elfe pourrait commencer à panser ses blessures.

Les coquilles furent battues assez rapidement, les thorvaks au bout de longues et laborieuses minutes. Heureusement, Gimli eut la bonne idée de couper une liane et de faire trébucher un des thorvaks alors qu'il avançait. Le monstre s'effondra dans le fracas d'une armure monumentale qui s'écroule. Legolas grimpa avec agilité sur son dos et enfonça sa lame dans sa nuque, et au-delà. Pour le second, Gandalf se concentra et, dans une détonation, le géant se retrouva à terre. Aragorn put planter sa lame sous le heaume.

Tous rangèrent leurs armes en silence, mais ce dernier fut rompu par Eomer qui annonça :

« Faramir est blessé. »

Et ils se hâtèrent, anxieux, vers l'auberge où les attendaient Laïta et Faramir.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapitre XIX

« Sa blessure au bras gauche est une peu profonde, mais elle n'est pas trop grave. Son crâne à une ouverture. »

Laïta remplaça le linge qu'elle avait mis sous la tête de Faramir. Elle lava celui qui était maculé de sang dans une bassine d'eau qui se colora de rouge. L'elfe avait prit soin de Faramir en l'allongeant sur un lit, en nettoyant ses plaies, en bandant son bras et en étendant sur lui quelques couvertures.

Les autres guerriers pansaient leurs égratignures, et comptaient un bon nombre de contusions. Le silence qui occupait la pièce était reposant. Le combat s'était terminé plusieurs instants plus tôt .

Gandalf se joignit à Laïta pour apporter des soins supplémentaires à Faramir. Les autres, qui avaient fini de se soigner, allèrent fouiller dans les réserves de l'auberges, pour en rapporter une énorme pièce de viande, des légumes, les fruits et une bouteille de vin, avec quelques couverts. Une table était déjà dressée dans une pièce à côté du dortoir. Ils s'y installèrent, mais ne purent faire de feu de peur de dévoiler leur présence. Ce fut donc Gandalf, très sollicité en effet, qui la fit tourner longuement en l'air pour pouvoir la cuire et la chauffer. La Communauté, prenant son temps, savoura donc la bonne viande et les fruits évidemment frais. Faramir n'était toujours pas revenu à lui c'est ce qu'annonça Gandalf lorsque lui et Laïta vinrent prendre part au repas.

L'elfe mangea peu, comme put le constater Aragorn, puis elle resta pensive et silencieuse lorsqu'elle eut fini. Pensive, ou anxieuse ? La question se posait à cause de son air grave. Enfin, lorsque les autres cessèrent de parler, Aragorn lui dit :

« Vous sembliez déjà connaître ces monstres…

Laïta hésita :

« Oui…(Elle prit une grande inspiration pour mieux affronter le regard attentif de la Communauté) Elrond m'en a parlé. Il m'a dit qu'il les avait vus en rêve, et que c'était une prémonition. Elles portent le nom d' « alpoans ». »

Puis le roi lui posa la question à laquelle elle refusait de répondre, par modestie.

« Et il ne vous a pas dit comment les battre ?

-Non. »

A ce moment, Aragorn espéra qu'elle entende, au fond d'elle-même, des remerciements de la part des guerriers, pour leur avoir fait gagné du temps, et bien plus. Un instant plus tard, la jeune fille se leva et retourna dans la chambre pour veiller sur Faramir. Mais avant de sortir, elle murmura quelque chose à l'oreille de Gandalf, qui acquiesça gravement.

Legolas regarda sa sœur sortir avec regret. Elle était beaucoup trop distante et sa timidité l'empêchait de rompre les barrières qui la séparaient de la Communauté. Il ne savait comment l'aider. Et voilà que Gandalf devenait presque aussi grave qu'elle.

Lorsque le repas s'acheva, Gimli accepta de faire la vaisselle…étape où il parvint à tordre un bon nombre de petites cuillers. Et lorsque les guerriers allèrent entamer une bonne nuit de sommeil bien méritée, Gandalf fut volontaire pour faire le guet, et bien sûr veiller sur Faramir. Mais surtout, il attendait Laïta.

Alors qu'il était assis devant une fenêtre et scrutait l'horizon, il entendit les pas légers de la jeune elfe. Elle vint prendre place à côté du magicien, et ils restèrent un moments silencieux. Puis Laïta se décida, et d'une voix faible, presque un murmure :

« Je pense avoir percé les secrets de leurs propos, Gandalf. Tous leurs mystères disparaissent lorsque l'on se rapporte à…elle. »

L'elfe tenait la pierre au creux de sa main.

« Je pense comme vous, Laïta. »

Il leva les yeux vers elle.

« Votre rôle s'est dévoilé sous peu, et ce qu'il recherche est en votre possession. »

Il inspira longuement.

« Je suis prêt à vous aider autant que je le pourrai. »

Le silence s'installa pour longtemps. Le reste de la pièce était plongée dans une atmosphère bleue et silencieuse, comme de recueillement, et la pâle lumière venue du dehors éclairait leur visage Ils semblaient isolés du monde.

« Gandalf ? On dit les yeux d'une personne changent de couleur lorsqu'elle a un contact fort ou particulier avec la magie.

-Oui, en effet. C'est exact. Et je suis certain que c'est ce qui vous est arrivé.

-Alors…Cela veut dire que j'avais déjà des pouvoirs particuliers dans la Forêt ? L'entrée à l'intérieur de l'arbre n'était donc pas un enchantement, mais quelque chose qui provenait de moi ! Je n'aurais jamais imaginé cela. Mais je doute que ces pouvoirs se seraient manifestés pareillement dans la Forêt à ce que j'ai fait l'autre soir. Non, là-bas, ce n'est arrivé qu'une fois ou deux, mises à part mes entrées dans l'arbre, alors qu'ici, je me sens capable de les utiliser en permanence. En fait, je les sens à l'intérieur de moi… Oh… »

Elle s'arrêta un instant.

« C'est un peu confus, n'est-ce pas ?

-Un peu…beaucoup !

-Il est difficile de mettre de l'ordre dans un résonnement dont on ne connaît pas l'issue.

-Il est difficile de trouver une issue dans un résonnement sans ordre.

-Hum…oui, c'est mieux dans ce sens. »

Derrière le mur, Merry et Pippin fronçaient les sourcils en se regardant.

« Ca veut dire quoi, ça ? murmura Pippin. »

Dans la pièce, Gandalf se leva lentement.

« Mes chers hobbits, dit-il tranquillement, trop de discrétion tue la discrétion. Aussi vous demanderais-je de nos laisser continuer paisiblement notre discussion. »

Et la porte se ferma lentement au nez des hobbits, dans un bruit de loquet moqueur. Gandalf se rassit il ne s'était même pas retourné. Laïta reprit d'une voix faible :

« Cela signifie peut-être que la pierre a augmenté les quelques pouvoirs que j'avais déjà ? Donc elle en contenait…Et il recherche les pouvoirs qui sont à l'intérieur !

Elle regarda Gandalf, comme pour lui demander ce qu'il en disait. Mais une nouvelle idée la frappa soudain.

« Si elle en contenait et que les miens ont augmenté, alors ils se sont imprégnés en moi, donc il…

-Je suis d'accord. Mais ils ont tellement bien augmenté qu'il vous est impossible de les maîtriser. Aussi, tout le monde sait que faire de la magie utilise de l'énergie. Alors, si vous ne voulez pas qu'il vous arrive malheur, vous devriez ne pas les utiliser. »

Le silence s'installa. Laïta n'avait pas exposé toute son idée à Gandalf. Mais la conclusion faisait cesser son cœur de battre, et des sueurs froides hantaient son corps. Elle tentait à tout prix de ne pas se la répéter intérieurement. Malgré tout, elle revenait sans cesse à l'attaque.

Gandalf délogea le silence.

« Je pourrais essayer de vous apprendre à maîtriser vos pensées…vos pouvoirs… »

Laïta accepta. Elle se retrouvait ainsi avec deux mentors. Et donc de nouvelles connaissances à portée de main.

Après un long moment passé à rester immobiles dans la pièce glaciale, l'elfe et le magicien regagnèrent le dortoir pour s'occuper de Faramir.

« Pouvez-vous le maintenir assis ? murmura Gandalf. Je veux réexaminer son crâne. »

Laïta obéit. Le magicien nettoya le sang qui coulait encore et, grâce à ses pouvoirs, améliora la cicatrice qu'il avait faite quelques heures plus tôt. Puis il enleva le bandage du bras de Faramir, nettoya la plaie, observa la cicatrice et changea les bandes. Ils le recouchèrent, Gandalf sortit du dortoir et Laïta s'écroula de fatigue sur son lit.

« Le monde dans les glaces sera pris

Et demeurera mien à vie

Hobbits, nain, elfes et humains

A l'esclavage seront réduits

Quand elle sera entre mes mains. »

Laïta se réveilla en sursaut et se dressa sur son séant. Elle observa autour d'elle : Gandalf était à son chevet. Elle ferma les yeux, soupira, se laissa retomber.

« Oh, Gandalf…, je commence à avoir l'habitude. C'est la sixième fois que je me réveille, cette nuit. Chaque fois que je m'endors, j'entends. Ses mots hantent mon esprit !

-Je doute que vous trouviez davantage de repos en dormant qu'en restant debout, affirma le magicien.

-Vous avez raison. »

Laïta remarqua qu'elle était en sueur et qu'elle tremblait un peu. Soudain, elle aperçut un mouvement près du lit de Faramir. Gandalf se retourna, puis se dirigea vers le guerrier blessé. L'elfe le suivit. Ils s'agenouillèrent à son chevet et attendirent.

Faramir ouvrit les yeux, aperçut un homme à la barbe blanche et une jeune fille au doux visage, au-delà d'une pâle brume.

« Que s'est-il passé ? demanda-t-il avec peine. »

Laïta se leva et sortit du dortoir.

« Restez calme, lui dit Gandalf. Vous êtes blessé au crâne et au bras. Je vais essayer de limiter la douleur. »

Le magicien se concentra. Un instant plus tard, l'elfe entra dans la chambre avec un plateau de nourriture, qu'elle déposa sur la table de chevet. Faramir sembla petit à petit se sentir mieux : il se décontracta et son visage crispé par la douleur se détendit.

« Vous devriez vous reposer davantage, conseilla Gandalf. Ou peut-être préférez-vous manger avant… »

Faramir ne répondit pas ses pensées n'étaient qu'un fouillis dans lequel il essayait vainement de mettre de l'ordre. Il se sentait exténué, comme s'il n'avait pas dormi depuis plusieurs jours. Comme la douleur s'était beaucoup atténuée, il parvint sans peine à s'endormir.

Lorsqu'il le vit fermer les yeux et s'assoupir, le Magicien Blanc remarqua qu'il avait envie de faire de même. Il alla donc tirer du sommeil Aragorn, puis, suivi de Laïta, partit se coucher.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapitre XX

En fouillant sans vraiment s'imposer de limites, les hobbits ramenèrent d'appétissantes viennoiseries à la table du petit déjeuner. Ce matin-là, ils étaient aussi enthousiastes que des enfants, et leur entrain grandit encore lorsqu'ils virent que Faramir venait les rejoindre. Tout le monde était souriant, de bonne humeur, et les plaisanteries ne cessaient de jaillir. Gandalf s'appliquait à faire chauffer des tasses de lait. Cela faisait beaucoup de bien aux guerriers de partager un long moment chaleureux, joyeux et plein de rires. D'autant plus que les ennemis ne semblaient pas vouloir revenir, ils prenaient leur temps. Ils profitaient de ce réconfort, savourant les pâtisseries et le lait chaud. Chacun avait fait un brin de toilette efficace et revitalisant avant de venir se joindre à ses compagnons.

« Nous reprendrons la route cet après-midi, cela vous laissera quelques heures pour vous reposer, dit Aragorn à Faramir.

-Si nous subissons une attaque, vous vous cacherez avec Laïta, ajouta Gandalf. Vous pouvez avoir foi en elle. »

Faramir regarda l'intéressée, qui lui fit un gracieux sourire inspirant la confiance. Il le lui rendit.

« Ce qui est étrange, dit-il, c'est que les orques ne sont pas revenus.

-Tant mieux ! lança Sam.

-Ils n'ont pas envie de reprendre une raclée, confirma Gimli, la bouche pleine.

-Faramir a raison, déclara Legolas, c'est bien étrange.

-Oui, reprit Gandalf. Et croyez-moi, cela n'annonce rien de bon. Quelque chose se prépare. Quelque chose est d'ailleurs peut-être déjà en place. »

Silence. Puis :

« Les orques sont peut-être en train de former des troupes plus nombreuses et mieux entraînées, et, le temps que nous arrivions à Hobbitebourg, elles seront prêtes. Comment faire dans ce cas ? Devrions-nous éviter Hobbitebourg ? remarqua Merry.

-Nous ne pouvons pas nous rendre dans un autre village, puisqu'elles se sont installées dans chacun d'eux et guettent le moindre voyageur, affirma Frodon.

-Dans les champs, nous sommes vulnérables, et il n'y a aucun endroit où Laïta et Faramir puissent se cacher, ajouta Aragorn.

-Autant rester à Lagrenouillère, proposa Gimli. Pourtant, je doute qu'ils connaissent nos intentions. Sauf si…

-Oui ?

-Sauf si Eravar leur a révélé que nous allions à Hobbitebourg.

-Vous pensez qu'il leur aurait tout dit ? intervint Laïta, assise à côté du nain. »

Il lui sourit bêtement, puis lui demanda avec douceur :

« Belle dame, que feriez-vous pour cesser la torture ?

-J'attendrais que la torture m'achève, ainsi je ne trahirais pas mes amis et leur donnerais une chance de sauver ceux qui leurs sont chers.

-Donc, d'après vous, jolie mademoiselle, Eravar serait mort ? »

Le ton montait.

« Mais je l'ignore ! Peut-être leur a-t-il donné de fausses informations !

-Ah ? Alors comment expliquez-vous que les orques nous aient si bien accueillis ici ? »

Il se leva pour être à la même hauteur que Laïta, mais elle se leva à son tour, le dominant largement, les poings sur les hanches. Les autres sentaient que Laïta était profondément agacée par le nain, qui cherchait à ce moment à la mettre à l'épreuve. Elle dit cependant calmement :

« Ecoutez, maître nain si les tensions naissent et que tout le monde se dispute, nous ne trouverons jamais de solution. »

Elle se rassit lentement, en même temps que le germe de colère disparaissait en elle. Elle voulait rester discrète : c'était raté. Gimli se rassit à son tour. Laïta avait mis fin à la conversation pour ne pas avoir tort, comme l'aurait fait tout elfe.

« Croyez-vous que si nous restons ici, les troupes d'Hobbitebourg finiront par perdre patience et arpenteront la Comté ? demanda Eomer.

-Je pense que, lorsqu'un orque s'apercevra qu'il n'y a plus de troupe ici, ils en renverront une, dit Sam.

-Je propose que nous chevauchions le plus rapidement possible jusqu'à Hobbitebourg, que nous détruisions la troupe qui s'y trouve déjà et prenions par surprise celle qui arrivera. Laïta et Faramir pourront se cacher, et nous aurons le temps de visualiser les ruelles, exposa Aragorn. »

Cette proposition pouvait paraître peu astucieuse au premier abord, mais ils n'avaient pas le choix. Ils ne pouvaient pas rester ici, car une troupe arriverait et ce n'était pas ici qu'ils comptaient chercher des indices ils ne pouvaient emprunter les champs : où iraient-ils s'ils le faisaient ?

« J'opte pour cette décision, annonça Eomer, puis tous acquiescèrent à sa suite. »

La Communauté se leva, débarrassa, fit la vaisselle, rangea, mais ne laissa qu'une petite heure à Faramir pour prendre du repos. Si les guerriers voulaient que leur plan réussisse, ils devaient partir sans tarder.

La route jusqu'à Lèzeau, village se trouvant juste avant Hobbitebourg, fut interminable et horriblement laborieuse. Le vent, qui n'avait soufflé qu'en rafales jusque là, se déchaînait sur les combattants, faisant violemment claquer leur cape derrière eux, et tentant par tous les moyens de fouetter leur visage rouge et endolori, baissé sous une capuche qui peinait à tenir. La neige était présente elle aussi, tempêtant avec le vent, gênant la vue des voyageurs avec des tourbillons de flocons et de grêlons. Les chevaux s'enfonçaient dans la neige, ou bien ne voulaient plus avancer à cause de la grêle et du vent qui cinglaient leur corps.

A la moitié du chemin, les guerriers décidèrent de descendre de cheval, pour permettre aux animaux d'avancer plus aisément. C'était à eux, maintenant, de donner tout ce qu'ils avaient dans les jambes pour avancer en dépit de la tempête.

Ils avaient mal, froid et faim, et ils ne voyaient que trop peu. Pourtant, ils se montraient résistants et refusaient de s'arrêter trop longtemps. Le froid tourmentait leur tête, et Faramir n'en supportait que plus de mal. Il était sur sa monture, qu'Eomer menait. Enfin, de leurs yeux entr'ouverts, ils parvinrent à distinguer les habitations de Lèzeau.

Ils s'arrêtèrent un instant à l'entrée de la ville, tentèrent de discerner les silhouettes des orques, mais n'en trouvèrent aucune. Ils se réfugièrent donc dans la première habitation après avoir mis les chevaux à l'abri de la tempête et des regards.

Les voyageurs secouèrent leurs vêtements pleins de neige, puis les hobbits rapportèrent du lait, de la viande et des légumes-les propriétaires étant bien enveloppés, comme on le voyait à leur corps gelé-, puis demandèrent à Gandalf de faire chauffer leurs trouvailles. Tous s'empressèrent autour de la nourriture chaude, puis Legolas alla scruter la place. Elle était bel et bien désolée, dépourvue de toute forme de vie, mise à part celle des hobbits les plus fêtards qui voulaient regagner leur domicile, mais qui s'étaient retrouvés glacés, figés comme des statues.

« Il n'y a pas de troupe ici, confirma l'elfe aux mangeurs. Elle est sûrement partie rejoindre celle d'Hobbitebourg. »

Il regarda les autres ils opinèrent du chef, la bouche pleine. Aragorn avala.

« Nous repartirons dès que la tempête s'achèvera, dit-il.

-Laissez-moi faire une sieste avant de partir, s'il vous plaît, demanda Gimli. »

Aragorn acquiesça tout en buvant son lait.

« C'est ce que j'appelle du réconfort bien mérité, annonça Frodon. »

Quelques heures plus tard, ils se remirent en route, le ventre plein, bien reposés et sans avoir à lutter contre la tempête. Il y avait encore du vent, mais il ébouriffait juste leurs cheveux et pénétrait sans violence sous leurs vêtements dans un glacial frisson. La neige tombait doucement. Alors qu'ils approchaient d'Hobbitebourg, ils se tenaient prêts à dégainer leurs armes. Il n'y avait manifestement aucune agitation dans le village. Et lorsque les voyageurs furent à l'entré, ils ne virent aucune créature. Ils en déduisirent donc que les orques comptaient les prendre par surprise, et bondir sur eux une fois qu'ils seraient entrés.

Mais il n'en fut rien.

Après quelques minutes d'attente dans le bourg, nos braves amis cherchèrent les monstres dans les ruelles, puis dans les maisons. Ensuite, ils quittèrent le village pour la Colline et les trous environnants. Leur quête n'eut aucun succès.

Ils se retrouvèrent sur la place.

« Sans résultat, annonça Pippin.

-C'est complètement incompréhensible, confirma Legolas.

-Pour une fois que nous étions prêts ! ronchonna Gimli.

-Bon, eh bien, je propose de rentrer à la maison, intervint Frodon. Qui d'entre vous refuserait un bon dîner ? »

Le hobbit les guida donc jusqu'à son trou. A l'exception de Gimli et des hobbits, tous se baissèrent pour franchir la porte, et Gandalf se méfia du lustre auquel il avait déjà eut affaire.

Une heure plus tard, tout le monde était à table, devant une armée de plats chauds. Tous se servirent de copieuses assiettes grandement méritées. Légumes, diverses viandes, vins… puis vinrent les fromages, des spécialités hobbites toutes aussi bonnes les unes que les autres. Enfin arriva le dessert : fruits, pâtisseries, et un très long gâteau au miel dont Laïta reçut des compliments. Ses joues rosirent joliment comme en réponse et un sourire timide étirait ses lèvres. Les hobbits et le nain la supplièrent pour manger « le même en mieux » au petit-déjeuner.

Legolas constata les efforts produits par sa sœur. Elle se forçait à bien manger, malgré quelques grimaces discrètes qui traduisaient un mal de ventre. De plus, elle s'était montrée résistante durant la traversée de la Comté. Le jeune elfe était resté à ses côtés, pour l'aider à garder les rythme. Elle s'était rarement plainte, sinon de quelques douleurs. La discrétion qu'elle tenait à garder jouait peut-être, pensait l'elfe en mordant dans le gâteau au miel. Succulent.

« Il est inutile de subtiliser pour deviner les plans de nos ennemis, annonça Sam. Cette nuit, nous pouvons dormir tranquillement, alors faisons-le ! »

Une curieuse paresse les emplit soudain, et ils ne débarrassèrent pas. Ils aidèrent juste Frodon à installer des couches, avant de s'écrouler dessus. Ils étaient enfin à Hobbitebourg.

Enfin.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapitre XXI

Selon l'idilla de Laïta, le soleil était depuis longtemps levé, alors que les voyageurs paressaient au lit.

Silencieuse, une jeune fille, debout avant tout le monde, comme à son habitude, avait traversé le trou sombre et calme. Elle s'était rendue à la cuisine, où elle préparait un excellent gâteau au miel.

Le Magicien Blanc et le roi de Gondor vinrent la rejoindre sans bruit , si discrètement qu'elle ne les vit ni ne les entendit arriver.

« Vous n'êtes point tardive, comme cuisinière. »

Laïta sursauta : l'œuf qu'elle venait de casser s'écrasa à ses pieds. Elle se tourna vers Aragorn.

« C'est Frodon qui va être content, si je gaspille ses œufs ! »

L'elfe se baissa pour nettoyer et reprit :

« Non, en effet, je ne suis jamais très tardive. Ah ! Gandalf, je vous attendais pour faire monter la pâte. »

Le magicien s'approcha. L'elfe se releva, se tourna vers le moule et sentit sa tête au-dessus de son épaule.

« Non. C'est vous qui allez faire monter la pâte. Et vous avez bien fait de vous y prendre tôt, car vous devez en faire un autre si celui-ci explose.

-Ah. C'est encourageant. »

Il y eut un silence, puis Gandalf murmura :

« Ne vous inquiétez pas. J'ai tout expliqué à Aragorn. C'est votre premier exercice. Vous pouvez mettre vos mains sur le gâteau pour vous aider. Allez, concentrez-vous. »

L'elfe s'exécuta. Elle positionna ses mains au-dessus de la pâte, prit une grande inspiration, ferma les yeux…

Durant un instant, l'image du moule contenant la pâte occupa son esprit. Puis elle imagina la pâte monter lentement, sous l'effet d'une chaleur qui provenait de ses doigts.

Doucement, la pâte vint toucher ses doigts chauds. L'elfe fut surprise, mais ne se déconcentra pas.

A mesure que le gâteau prenait forme dans son esprit, il se formait dans la réalité. Laïta essaya de faire en sorte que ce soit ses mains qui soulèvent le gâteau, et non le contraire. Car, à l'inverse, cela aurait voulu dire qu'elle ne maîtrisait rien.

Une bonne odeur montait jusqu'à ses narines.

Lorsque l'elfe jugea que sa production était assez volumineuse, elle l'imagina immobile, puis ouvrit les yeux. Elle avait réussi, d'après elle le gâteau avait la même forme que dans son esprit. Elle tourna la tête vers Gandalf et Aragorn, pour observer leur réaction.

« Ma foi, je doute qu'il ne reste très longtemps à table, assura le magicien. »

Laïta sourit. Aragorn était visiblement d'accord avec lui.

« Avez-vous trouvé cela difficile ?

-Je dois l'avouer, c'était loin d'être évident. Il ne faut vraiment penser à rien d'autre. Heureusement que mes mains étaient là, sinon j'ignore jusqu'où il serait monté.

-Vous ne vous êtes pas mal débrouillée, dites-moi, malgré les difficultés ! »

La jeune fille rosit légèrement.

« Nous ferons beaucoup d'autres essais, ajouta Gandalf, comme un vrai professeur. »

Le magicien se tourna vers le roi il avait apparemment quelque chose à dire à l'elfe.

« Gandalf, votre frère et moi avons remarqué vos efforts pour combattre votre problème physique. Nous vous encourageons à les continuer. Dès que vous vous en sentirez la force, nous débuterons l'entraînement à l'arc. Sam nous a trouvé un terrain à l'abri des regards.

-Alors…vous êtes au courant ?

-Oui. Votre frère était très tourmenté. Il avait besoin d'en parler. »

Laïta acquiesça. Elle n'aurait jamais imaginé que sa condition lui ferait du mal à ce point. Encore une fois, elle regretta ce qu'elle s'était fait et ce qu'elle avait fait subir à son frère, mais elle se promit que tout s'arrangerait bientôt.

La faim fait sortir les hobbits du lit. Les nôtres furent donc tirés du sommeil par une douce odeur sucrée, qui vint chatouiller leurs narines et attiser leur appétit. Les autres se réveillèrent peu après, et se hâtèrent pour rejoindre la table du petit-déjeuner et partager le gâteau. Le repas fut animé par de joyeuses conversations, instants positifs dans une quête où il est difficile de le rester.

« Ma foi, fit Sam, la bouche pleine, si les orques ne veulent pas venir manger un bout de gâteau, tant pis pour eux !

-Ils n'ont pas l'air d'avoir très envie de venir, en effet, ajouta Aragorn. Cependant, il faut nous tenir prêts à tout assaut, en prenant connaissance des ruelles, par exemple. Ensuite, nous tenterons de quérir des informations sur…

-Oui, seulement quérir, coupa Gimli, car je doute que nous en trouvions à foison. Où allons-nous chercher ? »

La pièce revêtit un silence troublé. Le nain avait raison. Il est fort difficile de trouver une solution subtile pour se débarrasser d'un importun lorsqu'on ne peut rien savoir de lui.

« Nous pourrions chercher à apprendre…ce qu'il recherche, proposa Legolas. »

Sa sœur baissa les yeux. La Communauté presque toute entière n'était au courant de rien. Et, lorsque l'elfe sentit la main de Gandalf sur son épaule, elle comprit qu'il l'encourageait à tout expliquer. Tous les regards se posèrent sur eux.

Laïta abhorrait lorsque toute l'attention convergeait sur elle. Néanmoins, elle prit une grande inspiration et se lança. Elle n'avait pas le choix.

« Il recherche des pouvoirs. Au départ, il recherchait ceci (elle sortit la pierre et la posa au milieu de la table). Des pouvoirs étaient en elle. Mais il se sont imprégnés en moi. J'ignore si elle en contient toujours. »

C'était un véritable supplice. Les yeux de ses compagnons, braqués sur elle, semblaient la transpercer comme des épées. L'elfe réfléchissait : devait-elle ajouter quelque chose ?

« Gandalf m'apprend à les maîtriser. Bientôt, je saurai me battre à l'épée. Ainsi, vous n'aurez pas à toujours veiller sur moi lors des combats. »

La jeune fille ne trouva rien d'autre à dire. Elle espérait maintenant que quelqu'un allait déchirer le silence. Mais personne ne parla pendant un moment long comme un jour sans pain.

En fait, la Communauté pensait le contraire de ce qu'elle venait de dire. Ne pas veiller sur elle ? Mais au contraire ! C'était elle dont le Maître allait essayer de s'emparer maintenant, alors il faudrait absolument la garder à l'œil.

« Tout cela sent la manœuvre machiavélique, maugréa Gimli. »

Laïta maudit sa faiblesse : pourquoi avoir confié une aussi grave mission à une fille à laquelle on pouvait compter les côtes et qui était encore, pour les elfes, dans le printemps de la vie ? Mais elle se souvint de ce qu'elle s'était juré quelques instants plus tôt. Tout s'améliorerait bientôt.

Les premiers temps, l'elfe peina à conserver le rythme des repas, car elle avait perdu l'habitude de manger régulièrement. Puis, de jour en jour, la fréquence devenait moins erratique. Laïta se sentait davantage de force, et était beaucoup moins pâle. Legolas la soutenait, lui faisant constater les changements qu'il remarquait. Il comprenait parfaitement cette situation difficile, de la déficience physique qui se mêle à une pesante tâche sans solution. Encore plus tard, les formes commencèrent à regagner le corps de Laïta, ce qui l'incitait à continuer. Si bien que, deux semaines après cela, ses vêtements lui allaient à la perfection.

Aragorn fut ravi lorsque la jeune fille vint lui annoncer qu'elle était enfin disposée à apprendre les armes. Ils se préparèrent le matin et partirent à cheval. Sam les guida jusqu'à une sorte de petite clairière ronde, une moitié bordée par les hautes herbes de son champ, qui les dépassaient, l'autre par une multitude d'arbres.

« C'est ici que je dépose mes outils lorsque je n'ai pas le courage de les rapporter, expliqua le hobbit. Personne n'y vient jamais. »

Aragorn et Laïta le remercièrent. Ils allèrent attacher et desseller leurs chevaux. Puis ils montèrent leur arc, et commencèrent l'entraînement.

« Je doute qu'Aragorn tire grand chose de votre sœur, fit remarquer Gimli à Legolas. Elle est enflée comme une brindille !

-Non, mon ami. Elle a réussi à retrouver formes et forces. Et elle est bien décidée à apprendre à se battre. »

Ils restèrent un instant silencieux, devant la fenêtre, dans le salon de Frodon. Gandalf était assis non loin et fumait tranquillement.

« L'ami…Croyez-vous qu'elle va réussir ? »

Legolas essaya de se convaincre.

« Oui. Bien sûr. Et je souhaite que les lacunes restent loin de son chemin. »

Soudain, il entendit une voix dans sa tête ce n'était nullement le fruit de son imagination. Lui et Gandalf sursautèrent en même temps. C'était une voix grave et sardonique qui retentit dans leur esprit :

« Allons…Serait-ce une surprise s'il lui arrivait quelque chose ? (rire sarcastique). Jeune sot…Votre sœur n'est en sécurité nulle part ! »

Il entendit Gandalf hurler :

« Hors d'ici ! »

Dans l'esprit de l'elfe, il y eut un éclair aveuglant, puis ce fut une violente tempête qui chassa l'étrange présence. Il rouvrit les yeux : il ignorait qu'il les avait fermés. Ce fut comme s'il émergeait d'un rêve, ou plutôt d'un cauchemar. Il était complètement perdu.

« A qui avez-vous demandé de sortir ? demanda Gimli, déconcerté par la réaction du magicien.

-Un puissance maléfique s'est introduite dans notre esprit et a annoncé quelque chose de sinistre. J'ai fait en sorte de la chasser, répondit Gandalf, bâton en main. »

Ses traits se crispèrent et il porta ses doigts à ses tempes elles étaient très douloureuses suite à ce contact. Legolas semblait souffrir lui aussi. Sur ces entrefaites, Merry et Pippin accoururent pour voir ce qui se passait.

« Gandalf, pourquoi avez-vous crié ?

-Gimli était-il si méchant pour que vous l'envoyiez dehors ? plaisanta Pippin.

-Imitez la voix que vous avez entendu sur l'Eau, ordonna Gandalf, tendu. »

Les hobbits se regardèrent, puis se lancèrent dans des imitations plus grotesques les unes que les autres, accompagnées de mimiques dont personne n'aurait eu l'idée. Cela durait, et le magicien tournait la tête, exaspéré.

« Attends… « Le monde dans les glaces… »

-Bon, je crois qu'il est temps de le faire sérieusement , Merry.

-Oui, en effet, répliqua Gandalf, agacé.

-Je vais essayer. »

Et Merry le fit. Ce fut très ressemblant, le magicien s'en douta à la mine étonnée de Pippin.

« Tu devrais faire Seigneur des Ténèbres, dit-il à son ami lorsqu'il eut fini. »

Gandalf s'approcha de Legolas.

« Nous l'avons entendu en personne.

-Nous devons aller les trouver avant qu'il ne leur arrive quelque malheur ! s'exclama-t-il, nerveux. »

Ce fut tout juste s'ils ne soulevèrent pas Sam par la capuche pour qu'il avance plus vite. Ils coururent jusqu'à leurs montures et les enfourchèrent. Sam, assis devant Gandalf, les conduisit jusqu'à la petite clairière. Ils firent leur apparition au plein galop, surprenant Aragorn expliquant à Laïta la position de sa main sur l'arc. Ils furent extrêmement surpris de voir leurs amis aussi paniqués. Ils leur demandèrent la raison de leur état. Mais soudain, Legolas attira Gandalf à part.

« Ne croyez-vous pas qu'il serait plus sage de ne rien dire à Laïta ? »

Gandalf réfléchit.

« Si nous lui dissimulons la vérité, elle s'en doutera. Il est difficile de rester naturel devant une personne que l'on sait aussi gravement menacée. »

Leurs regards bleus s'ancrèrent l'un dans l'autre.

« Surtout lorsque l'on tient aussi fortement à elle. Lorsqu'elle nous est aussi chère que Laïta l'est pour vous. »

Ils restèrent silencieux un instant.

« Vous avez raison. Pourtant…j'ai peur de lui révéler…Je crains sa réaction.

-Nous ne devons rien lui cacher. »

Legolas respira pleinement. C'était finalement pour la protéger du péril. Il finit par se diriger vers sa sœur et la regarda droit dans les yeux. Comme il lui prit les mains et qu'il la regardait avec une anxiété non feinte, la sienne grandit.

« Qu'y a-t-il ? demanda Laïta, d'une voix tremblante. »


	22. Chapter 22

Chapitre XXII

« Oui, c'est bien. C'est très bien. Continuez comme ça. »

Laïta était concentrée à manier un peigne à distance sur la chevelure blanche de Gandalf. Leurs compagnons étaient encore une fois partis explorer les ruelles. Ils l'avaient fait pour la première fois quatre matins plus tôt, le jour de son premier exercice à l'arc. Exercice qu'elle n'avait pu terminer à cause de l'arrivée de Gandalf, Sam et Legolas, son frère lui ayant annoncé quelque chose de poignant.

Depuis ce jour, l'elfe avait l'impression que le danger était tapi dans la moindre ombre l'entourant, prêt à bondir et à la transpercer de ses crocs acérés, comme un lion enragé. Elle ne dormait presque pas, mais continuait cependant à manger comme elle le faisait depuis quelques semaines afin de stabiliser son « poids ». Elle ne trouvait de quiétude à aucun endroit, silencieuse, rongée, épouvantée par l'avenir. Laïta se sentait traquée sans répit par le mal.

La jeune fille déposa le peigne sur la table. Elle s'assit, épuisée.

« Eh bien…C'est ce que l'on appelle un travail parfait. Et, en plus de cette excellence, vous avez l'art et la manière de masser le cuir chevelu. »

Il se leva et se tourna vers l'elfe. La tête basse, le regard fixé vers le sol, elle paraissait indifférente aux compliments, comme s'ils n'avaient pas été prononcés. Gandalf soupira. Il refusait de voir Laïta dans cet état. Il s'approcha, s'agenouilla devant elle et attendit pour saisir son regard bleu.

« C'est comme un gouffre. Un abîme dans laquelle le mal, masse ténébreuse, s'éveille et s'élève vers les terres lumineuses. Il vous saisit et vous attire inexorablement vers votre malheur et votre perte. Vous résistez afin de ne pas sombrer, vos mains n'ont presque plus de force pour vous rattacher à cette terre que vous chérissez…Et vous savez que ce sont ses dernières secondes, que toute existence va s'achever. Vous savez aussi que vous avez échoué… Et lorsque vos forces vous abandonnent…vos mains cèdent… »

Sa voix trembla. Gandalf lui prit délicatement les mains il savait que, sous les paupières fermées, des larmes naissaient.

Incertitude. Menace. Austérité. Désespoir.

Tout cela sur des épaules encore un peu trop frêles, et un moral fragile.

Le magicien mit fin à ses dires.

« …et lorsque vos forces vous abandonnent, une partie de votre intérieur, dissimulée, s'éveille pour lutter c'est votre volonté, celle du bien, celle de s'élever contre les forces opposées, celle de la liberté. Ce sont les mains auxquelles vous vous accrochez, et grâce auxquelles vous réussissez à vous battre. »

Un instant plus tard, Gandalf scrutait les yeux de Laïta, saphirs scintillants. L'échange de regards dura longtemps. Les paroles de Gandalf avaient justement réveillé la volonté de Laïta, qu'elle avait cru égarée. Elle retrouva aussitôt, à ses côtés, le courage, force redoutable. Le magicien vit une larme d'argent luire comme une perle sur les cils de l'elfe.

Le reste de la Communauté arriva pour déjeuner. En voyant que le couvert n'était pas mis sur la longue table et qu'aucune bonne odeur ne s'échappait de la cuisine, Pippin s'adressa à Gandalf.

« La table n'est pas mise ? Et que mangeons-nous ce midi ? Rien n'a été fait ! Mais quels efforts avez-vous donc produit ce matin ?

-Nous avons joué aux cartes.

-Ah ! Et qui a gagné ?

-Nous n'avons fait qu'une partie. Laïta et moi avons gagné.

-Mais ! Il ne peut y avoir deux gagnants dans une seule partie !

-Bien sûr que non. Réfléchissez peut-il y avoir un perdant lorsqu'il n'y a que des gagnants ?

-Non, mais il ne peut y avoir que des gagnants.

-Et donc, d'après vous, peut-il y avoir des gagnants lorsqu'il n'y a que des perdants ?

-Non, mais il ne peut y avoir que des perdants.

-Peut-il y avoir des joueurs s'il n'y a ni gagnants ni perdants ?

-Non. Et par conséquent, s'il n'y a aucun joueur, il n'y a aucun jeu !

-Vous en arrivez donc à la conclusion que…

-Que vous n'avez pas joué aux cartes ce matin. »

Le hobbit adopta un air fiérot, mais l'abandonna aussitôt.

« Gandalf…Pourquoi avez-vous dit que vous aviez…

-Pour vous occuper l'esprit un instant ! rétorqua le magicien. »

C'était évident. Pippin n'y revint pas.

Aragorn ne parvenait pas à trouver le sommeil. Gandalf lui avait raconté ce que Laïta lui avait dit le matin. Il était fort inquiet au sujet de la jeune elfe.

Alors qu'il commençait à somnoler, il entendit un pas léger. Il ne distinguait presque rien dans l'obscurité, mais il reconnut, à la silhouette aux très longs cheveux, qu'il s'agissait de Laïta. Elle s'éloignait des couches étendues sur le sol. Le roi attendit un instant, puis se leva en silence.

Aragorn l'observa derrière un mur. L'elfe se tenait debout, dans le salon. Elle chantait doucement en sa langue. Sa voix tremblait parfois. Le seigneur s'avança lentement, ses pas étouffés par les tapis. Alors qu'il allait effleurer son épaule de sa main, la jeune fille cessa de chanter et se retourna. Quelque chose brillait au coin de son œil.

Le roi baissa la main. Il voyait bien ce que Laïta ressentait elle était emplie de solitude, de tristesse, et d'une sorte de regret mêlé à une culpabilité injustifiée. Il eut envie de la prendre dans ses bras, pour lui manifester davantage son soutien, et bien plus encore. L'elfe avait les yeux baissés elle avait sûrement rêvé d'un destin meilleur. Mais on ne peut contourner les obstacles que la vie impose. Elle ferma les yeux et inspira.

« Comme je regrette de ne pas avoir la puissance d'un elfe… »

Un instant plus tard, Aragorn murmura avec douceur et compassion :

« Dites-moi tout ce que vous avez sur le cœur.

-Même l'être le plus patient du monde ne saurait supporter toutes mes pleurs. Je ne peux commencer à me plaindre, sinon je ne cesserais jamais.

-Vous êtes dure avec vous-même. Dans ce cas, faites le contraire cessez d'y penser.

-J'ai essayé de me raisonner, de me dire que rien encore n'était arrivé, mais je n'y suis pas parvenue. J'ai cru apercevoir l'ombre de mon courage, mais n'ai pas su le garder. Me voici donc prisonnière d'une quête que je ne peux résoudre, d'une incapacité à me battre et d'un trou de hobbit… Pensez-vous vraiment, sire, que nous arriverons à obtenir des indices sans prendre de risque ?

-Nous ne vous risquerons pas.

-Mais comment faire pour avancer ? Avons-nous le choix ? »

Aragorn refusait de laisser la réponse émerger ce n'était qu'une parole étouffée à laquelle il s'interdisait de se résoudre. Que répondre ?

« Nous ne pouvons rester ici éternellement, reprit-elle. »

Il y eut un instant de silence, puis Laïta s'avança vers la fenêtre. Soudain, elle fronça les sourcils.

« Que fait-il ? murmura l'elfe. »

Aragorn s'approcha à son tour. Il scruta le paysage et aperçut Legolas. Il marchait seul, non loin du trou. Ils allèrent le rejoindre. L'elfe finit par se tourner vers sa sœur.

« Viens. J'aimerais te montrer quelque chose qui devrait t'intéresser.

« Est-ce loin ? demanda la jeune fille, hésitante.

-C'est proche de la clairière où vous vous entraîniez. »

Laïta se tourna vers Aragorn. Le roi finit par se décider. Il sentait que l'elfe avait envie de sortir, de voir autre chose que le trou de Frodon. De plus, Legolas n'entraînerait pas sa sœur là-bas s'il y avait perçu le moindre danger.

« Nous revenons tout de suite, annonça-t-il. »

Ils revinrent au trou, où ils prirent chacun une cape supplémentaire, longue, chaude et lourde. Cependant, Aragorn préféra qu'ils emportent leurs armes. Tout pouvait arriver.

Ils rejoignirent Legolas, qui avait préparé leurs chevaux. Ils partirent tous les trois à une petite allure, sous le ciel blanc et la neige descendant lentement.

Ils mirent pieds à terre à l'entrée de la clairière, où ils laissèrent leurs montures. Aragorn et Laïta attendirent que Legolas les guide. L'elfe s'avança jusqu'au milieu du terrain, sa sœur toute proche de lui, impatiente de découvrir ce qu'il avait à lui montrer. Son frère s'immobilisa.

« Alors ? demanda-t-elle. »

Aucune réaction. Legolas était parfaitement inactif. Il paraissait ne pas respirer. Laïta s'avança pour examiner son visage. Alors la peur commença sa tâche. Elle n'y lut aucune expression. Les yeux de l'elfe auraient été semblables s'ils n'avaient pas eu de couleur vides, fixant les arbres devant le jeune homme, ils ne cillaient pas.

Soudain, il s'effaça.

Aragorn et Laïta sursautèrent. Ils ignoraient ce qui venait de se produire.

« C'était une illusion ! s'exclama l'elfe.

-Il faut fuir ! Vite ! »

Ils se mirent à courir vers leurs montures. Mais un grondement venu du ciel les arrêta. Et ce qu'ils virent les transit de peur.

Le dragon était là.

Aragorn et Laïta restèrent figés devant le spectacle que leur offrait la bête, impressionnant, effroyable et fascinant. De son monumental corps de glace émanait la puissance. Il surplombait les deux voyageurs, porté par ses ailes immenses, ornées de quelques cristaux de givre scintillant sur leur surface et à leurs pointes. Sa queue gigantesque était semblable, elle aussi prolongée de ces longs bijoux brillants, acérés, meurtriers. Et à l'avant d'une encolure robuste hérissée d'une crête rigide se trouvait son imposante tête, avec sa gueule menaçante, ses vigoureuses mâchoires, et ses yeux…Des yeux noirs et profonds, reflétant l'intelligence, et où se mêlaient indépendance et obéissance.

L'air affluait en rafale sur le roi et la jeune elfe, battu par les ailes du dragon. Les chevaux s'étaient déjà enfuis depuis longtemps lorsque Aragorn sortit de sa transe et entraîna Laïta par le bras. Le monstre bloqua leur chemin, s'imposant dans un rugissement, une vibration et une envolée de neige. Ils chancelèrent, puis fuirent immédiatement vers le petit bois. Le dragon bondit puissamment dans les airs pour leur empêcher l'accès aux frondaisons. Il se dressa devant eux, et ils voulurent s'enfuir de nouveau. Mais il attrapa l'homme, le saisissant avec véhémence entre ses griffes, pointues et destructrices. En entendant ses hurlements de terreur, Laïta se retourna et ouvrit de grands yeux. Elle ne cessa pas de reculer. Soudain, elle perçut qu'Aragorn lui criait :

« Fuyez ! Ne le laissez pas nous faire perdre le seul espoir de réussir cette quête ! Fuyez ! Maintenant ! »

Laïta ne pouvait abandonner Aragorn. Mais en fuyant, rien ne pourrait avancer. Tel était le dilemme de l'elfe obéir à Aragorn, ou se retrouver devant le Seigneur des Ténèbres sans maîtriser parfaitement ses pouvoirs. Lorsqu'elle prit sa décision, il était déjà trop tard.

Elle se résolut à courir, mais, en se retournant, elle marcha sur sa cape et tomba. Et alors qu'elle se relevait précipitamment, le dragon s'approchait d'elle. L'elfe échappa une fois à ses griffes, mais la seconde fois, elles l'emprisonnèrent et l'enserrèrent. La pauvre se débattait, en vain. Et lorsque le dragon s'éleva vers le ciel blanc, dans un tourbillon de neige, elle abandonna ses efforts. Tout ce qu'ils purent faire par la suite fut de redouter ce qui les attendait.

« Messire ! Levez-vous ! Vite ! »

Legolas fut tiré d'un sommeil profond par Pippin qui le secouait en criant.

« Votre sœur ! Et Aragorn ! Ils ont disparu ! »

Le hobbit n'eut pas à l'agiter davantage. L'elfe rejeta ses couvertures, bondit sur ses pieds et constata l'absence de sa sœur, mais aussi de sa seconde cape. Il s'empara de la sienne, persuadé que Laïta était sortie. Aragorn avait peut-être essayé de la rattraper, et lui aussi était tombé dans le piège…Le piège ! Le « Maître » n'attendait que cela : que Laïta soit seule pour s'emparer d'elle. Ou bien Aragorn était-il en ce moment même à sa recherche, à l'extérieur ? Legolas suivit ce résonnement tout en traversant le trou comme une flèche. Ses pas, étrangement, le menèrent à la clairière d'entraînement. Il ne savait pas vraiment s'il s'attendait à la trouver déserte. Mais lorsqu'il s'avança et que son regard se posa sur le sol, des sueurs glaciales vinrent faire frissonner son corps déjà tremblant.

D'énormes empreintes de griffes se dessinaient à ses pieds.

Il régnait en ce lieu une atmosphère sardonique et fort angoissante, mais pour Legolas, elle était déchirante.

Un peu plus loin, l'elfe distingua des empreintes de pas il remarqua que certaines étaient plus petites que d'autres. Il devina qu'Aragorn avait été aux côtés de Laïta, et qu'il avait été enlevé comme elle.

Legolas se laissa tomber à genoux avec un soupir de désespoir. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle soit sortie ? Quelle folie les avait poussés dehors ? Le Seigneur des Ténèbres allait passer son temps à se délecter de les faire souffrir, alors que lui, Legolas l'elfe, ne pourrait que les pleurer. Comment faire pour les sauver ? Comment savoir comment faire ?

Les yeux fermés, il sentit une main se poser sur son épaule. Eomer se tenait à côté de lui, mais l'elfe ne le regarda pas.

Face à cette situation, il se sentait aussi impuissant qu'un enfant.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapitre XXIII

Le dragon s'était élevé très haut dans la brume épaisse, si bien qu'Aragorn et Laïta ne distinguaient plus la cime des arbres couverts de neige. Les griffes de la créature et celle de la peur les serraient tellement fort qu'ils peinaient à respirer. Ils avaient renoncé à se débattre ils n'avaient pas l'intention de chuter à cette altitude, et comptaient aussi économiser leur énergie pour ce qui les attendait.

Ils venaient de rencontrer un ennemi beaucoup plus puissant qu'eux, pour sûr, et ils pensaient que ce n'était pas le dernier. La force du mal à venir irait croissante, à leur plus grand péril. Ils en étaient parfaitement conscients. Ils doutaient que leur armes leur soient d'un grand secours, mais ils pourraient toujours essayer de se défendre.

Alors qu'ils ne distinguaient plus rien qu'une partie du corps du dragon, une lumière blanche les aveugla. Ils fermèrent les yeux, puis la lumière sembla s'atténuer. La température changea brusquement à ce moment-là. Ils eurent l'agréable surprise de sentir leur corps frissonner à la chaleur du soleil d'été. C'était une sensation qu'ils avaient oublié depuis un long moment. Lorsqu'ils rouvrirent les yeux, ils se retrouvèrent face à un paysage qu'ils furent heureux, si l'on puis dire, de retrouver le ciel bleu, parfait, la plaine verdoyante qui s'étendait jusqu'à un mince trait bleu pâle, qu'ils soupçonnaient être la mer. Derrière eux, une masse blanche scintillante en forme de demie-sphère couvrait la Comté. Ils purent enfin se voir : Laïta remarqua qu'Aragorn souffrait davantage qu'elle ses yeux fermés et un rictus tordant ses traits traduisaient sa douleur. Il avait dû se débattre plus vigoureusement que l'elfe, et le dragon avait pris des « mesures de sécurité »en resserrant ses griffes. Puis elle se rendit compte que le dragon avançait très vite. Trop vite.

La jeune fille décida de passer à l'action. Elle se concentra. Valait-il mieux être blessé ou rendre ses pouvoirs au Maître ? Valait-il mieux être blessé ou laisser le monde sombrer dans des mers de sang et de ténèbres ? L'elfe rassemblait ses forces. Elle utilisa les premières pour crier son plan à Aragorn. Mais le vent et la vitesse couvraient leurs oreilles, et sa voix était déviée et emportée au loin. Elle ne put qu'espérer qu'Aragorn protège sa tête lorsqu'elle exécuterait son idée.

Laïta ferma les yeux. Il lui était peu évident de se concentrer. Elle avait mal au dos et au cou à force de bloquer sa tête pour éviter qu'elle ne se balance trop. Pourtant, elle devait fournir cet effort. L'elfe voulut que son corps soit brûlant, que ses mains se couvrent de feu. Il lui fallut du temps pour réaliser cela. De plus, elle préféra libérer Aragorn en premier.

La créature commença tout d'abord par s'agiter en sentant la chaleur. L'exercice devint encore plus difficile . La chaleur s'intensifia et Laïta sentit les griffes du dragon se desserrer. Elle accentua ses efforts. Le prédateur gronda, rugit, puis rugit encore. Sa trajectoire fut déviée sur plusieurs lieues. La chaleur trop forte qui émanait de sa captive semblait se propager jusque dans sa patte gauche mettait à mal son vol. Elle paraissait lui retirer la force de ses ailes et la vigueur de son corps de glace. Laïta utilisa encore davantage de forces pour pousser la chaleur à son paroxysme. Le dragon s'énerva soudainement et poussa un rugissement effrayant. Sa vue se troublait. Il finit par lâcher ses prisonniers qui tombèrent dans une chute extrêmement rapide. Laïta eut le réflexe de se mettre en boule, mais Aragorn fut trop surpris pour faire de même. Une fois au sol, Laïta oublia le choc et se concentra de nouveau elle maintint la chaleur dans le corps du dragon pour l'obliger à s'éloigner. Lorsqu'il ne fut pus qu'un point clair sur le ciel azur, elle se laissa retomber à genoux, tentant de se maintenir avec ses bras trémulants de faiblesse. L'effort qu'elle avait fournit était plus que remarquable. Epuisée d'avoir dépensé tant d'énergie, elle essaya de reprendre son souffle. Sa vue était mauvaise, son corps tremblant. Elle se demanda si elle en avait fait trop. Laïta attendit que sa vue s'améliore, puis chercha Aragorn du regard. Elle l'aperçut avec peine assez loin d'elle, il était allongé sur le côté dans l'herbe verte teintée d'un jaune paille. La jeune fille se leva péniblement, chancela, puis se stabilisa. Elle avança non sans difficulté. Elle ne pouvait pas courir. La plaine tanguait autour d'elle, comme la surface de l'eau dans un verre que l'on agite. L'elfe marcha en dépit de cette sensation désagréable. Le trajet lui parut interminable, ses armes aussi lourdes que des boulets, ses jambes tremblantes et fragiles comme des brindilles. Lorsqu'elle arriva à proximité du roi, elle réalisa qu'il était inconscient. L'elfe s'agenouilla près de lui, prit son pouls. Elle releva la tête un instant. Les arbres d'une forêt qui se dressaient à environ une lieue pourraient les abriter du regard du dragon s'il revenait.

Laïta rassembla forces et courage, se leva, passa ses mains sous les bras d'Aragorn et se résolut à l'emmener jusqu'au bois.

Le chemin aurait été court pour une personne en pleine forme, mais pour Laïta, il fut laborieux. Elle dut s'arrêter souvent pour reprendre son souffle, atténuer les douleurs de son dos voûté et de son corps sans force. Ce qui aurait été une marche agréable sous le soleil estival au milieu de la nature dans toute sa splendeur se transformait en moments de torture interminables. Lorsqu'elle fut à proximité de la forêt, elle remarqua que celle-ci était auprès de la mer, et qu'elle emplissait le rivage s'avançant dans les ondes. L'elfe puisa dans ses dernières forces pour longer la côte et se retirer quelques mètres sous les frondaisons. Ainsi, ils seraient protégés de tous regards nocifs, ceux qui voyageraient sur la plaine ou ceux qui s'avèreraient être aériens.

Laïta allongea Aragorn, détacha la cape de son ami et l'étala autour de lui pour éviter qu'il n'ait trop chaud. Elle abandonna les siennes en hâte et les disposa à terre. La chaleur qu'elle avait subi pour se libérer du dragon, puis celle de l'effort physique sous le soleil d'été l'avait davantage éprouvée. Elle ôta sa tunique bleue de manière à n'avoir plus que sa chemise blanche sur elle. Elle s'effondra sur ses capes, mais un instant plus tard, elle dut se faire violence pour se lever, prendre une pièce de tissu dans son petit sac et aller la tremper dans l'eau. Elle revint ensuite auprès de son ami, s'agenouilla et massa son front avec le tissu frais. L'elfe _devait _prendre soin du roi, comme il l'avait fait pour elle lorsqu'elle s'était évanouie après avoir trouvé la pierre. En se remémorant la petite chose, elle s'empressa de vérifier si elle ne l'avait pas perdue. Après s'être assurée qu'elle était toujours en sa possession, elle remarqua qu'Aragorn commençait à remuer sa tête de gauche à droite. Puis, les yeux entrouverts, il regarda Laïta et demanda d'une voix enrouée:

« Que s'est-il passé? Où sommes-nous?

-Dans le Minhiriath, sire. Dans le bois de l'Eryn Vorn plus exactement. Comment vous sentez-vous? »

Aragorn ne répondit pas tout de suite.

« Bien.

-Je vous en prie. C'est important. »

Aragorn soupira; pourquoi les femmes devaient-elles toujours s'inquiéter de tout?

« J'ai un peu mal au dos, fit-il.

-Souhaitez-vous que je regarde? »

En guise de réponse, le roi se redressa, avec peine. Une douleur encore plus forte l'élança lorsqu'il ôta sa tunique, sa cotte de maille et sa chemise. Il se retint de jurer. On ne jure pas devant une dame.

Laïta examina le dos du roi.

« Je ne vois rien. Aucune plaie. Ce devait être le choc. »

Elle commença par palper le bas du dos, puis remonta lentement. Lorsqu'elle parvint aux omoplates, Aragorn ne put retenir un gémissement mêlé à une sorte de grondement.

« Oh...Je crois que j'ai trouvé le point douloureux... »

L'elfe massa lentement les épaules musclées de son ami, qui échappa un cri de douleur.

« Mais, à part cela, vous n'avez « qu'un peu » mal...Attendez... »

Ses doigts déliés cessèrent de masser. L'elfe posa ses mains entières, ferma les yeux et se concentra. Son ample faiblesse, qu'elle avait oublié l'espace d'un instant, revint la hanter. Laïta essaya de la repousser et de la remplacer par le désir d'aider Aragorn.

« Nous n'avons pas de nourriture? demanda ce dernier. »

L'elfe s'interrompit, ouvrit son sac et prit le dernier morceau de sucre qui s'y trouvait. Elle ne pensa pas à elle et le tendit à Aragorn, qui la remercia. Elle reprit ses efforts.

Soudain, d'étranges pensées vinrent tourner dans son esprit. Gandalf lui avait pourtant dit de ne pas en abuser. C'était dangereux pour elle. Trop dangereux. Mais non. Laïta, opiniâtre, chassa cette idée qui revint à la charge. Cela demandait le double de concentration, donc davantage d'énergie. L'elfe n'avait ni mangé, ni dormi. Mais la volonté de faire du bien à Aragorn submergea cette pensée comme une vague gigantesque. Laïta sentit le roi se décontracter; elle poursuivit, et poursuivit encore. Si bien qu'elle se vida complètement de son énergie. Si bien qu'elle tomba à la renverse, inconsciente. Aragorn se retourna aussitôt.

« Laïta! appela-t-il en la secouant. Laïta! »

Il ne put qu'allonger son amie d'une manière confortable et déposer le tissu humide sur son front lisse.

« Tu n'es pas faites pour ce genre d'aventure, murmura-t-il tendrement. »

Aragorn affectionnait beaucoup cette jeune fille. Il avait en tête l'image de la frêle petite poupée de porcelaine, si jolie, si fragile, que l'on forçait à se transformer en guerrière. Il n'aimait pas vraiment la fin de cette pensée, mais c'était malheureusement la vérité. Il était inquiet quant à la santé de la jeune elfe, aussi vacillante que la flamme d'une bougie lorsque l'on souffle dessus. Il resta quelques instants auprès d'elle pour veiller, mais sentit son ventre qui réclamait le repas. Il ne savait pas vraiment s'il était sage de laisser Laïta seule le temps d'aller chasser. Aragorn observa les alentours; les arbres et la verdure les dissimulaient. Il se permit d'aller à la recherche de gibier; il devait profiter d'avoir encore quelques forces et que son dos ne le fasse plus souffrir pour pouvoir poursuivre les animaux.

Aragorn endossa son carquois et prit son arc. Il jeta un dernier regard sur Laïta, toujours inerte, puis vers le ciel; le soleil en était à un peu plus de la moitié de sa course. La nuit ne viendrait pas avant plusieurs heures. Il s'enfonça dans les bois. La végétation était assez dense, mais les branches pas trop basses. Le roi fit attention à ne pas trébucher dans les buissons et à ne pas faire craquer le bois. De plus, il ne devait pas trop s'éloigner de Laïta. Il fit bien attention à ne pas perdre de vue l'endroit où elle se trouvait, regardant régulièrement en arrière.

Le bois était devenu obscur lorsque Aragorn s'arrêta. Il ne pouvait s'enfoncer davantage . C'était un après-midi calme et agréable. Il faisait frais à l'ombre des arbres, la bonne odeur de la forêt dominait et le profond silence était parfois interrompu par le chant d'un oiseau. Pourtant, le sous-bois avait quelque chose d'étrange. Quelques rayons de soleil tranchaient l'obscurité de ci, de là, comme pour montrer quelque chose. Parfois, un courant d'air passait, jouant avec les cheveux d'Aragorn., comme si quelqu'un s'amusait à lui souffler dessus, profitant d'être invisible. Mais l'endroit se fit encore plus étrange lorsque Aragorn entendit de petits craquements autour de lui. Il perçut aussi un bruit de feuilles que l'on remuait. Le roi tournait sur lui-même. Était-ce les animaux? Pourtant, ces bruits ne paraissaient pas vraiment naturels. Le gibier n'allait pas venir à lui pour le plaisir de se faire manger.

Aragorn encocha lentement une flèche. Il scruta le bois. Les craquements semblaient s'être arrêtés. En regardant attentivement entre les troncs, presque une heure plus tard, il distingua quelque chose en mouvement. Il s'immobilisa. Il s'agissait d'un animal brun très grand. Lorsque celui-ci s'approcha, Aragorn remarqua qu'il était question d'un magnifique cerf. Il paraissait élancé et rapide. Le roi ne devait pas manquer sa cible. Il banda son arc, visa le cœur et décocha. La flèche se ficha dans le poitrail de l'animal, qui fut déséquilibré. Il s'écroula par terre, plongeant dans les buissons. Aragorn s'approcha de l'endroit où se trouvait sa cible. Il se baissa et caressa l'encolure du majestueux cerf. Il aimait la chasse, mais l'injustice de cette activité était l'impossibilité pour les animaux de choisir. Ainsi, un cerf splendide venait de perdre la vie, et son corps gracieux serait découpé et finirait digéré. Le seigneur le souleva, l'installa sur son épaule et revint sur ses pas.

A son retour, Laïta était toujours allongée, sans connaissance. Il déposa le corps du cerf, s'approcha de l'elfe, prit le linge et alla le tremper dans l'eau. Il massa le beau visage de son amie pour la rafraîchir. Il s'adossa ensuite à un tronc et se reposa. Il était fatigué, même si la chasse n'avait pas été laborieuse. Il s'endormit quelques minutes plus tard, en dépit de ses pensées lugubres concernant le reste de la Communauté.

Aragorn s'éveilla au crépuscule. Il comptait profiter des dernières lueurs du jour pour couper le cerf et ramasser du bois pour le faire cuire sur le feu. Avant de se lever, il regarda Laïta. Elle s'était allongée sur le côté, le tissu était tombé. Elle respirait avec régularité.

Le feu serait peu important. Le roi devrait le faire sous les arbres pour éviter de se faire repérer, mais il devait alors prendre garde à ne pas faire brûler la forêt. De plus, il ne comptait pas demander à Laïta de cuire la viande; c'était bien trop risqué. Une fois le cerf découpé, étape qui dura assez longtemps, Aragorn peina à allumer un feu, si petit devait-il être. Il y parvint enfin, alors qu'il se demandait s'il était franchement nécessaire de rôtir la viande.

Alors que plusieurs morceaux cuits étaient déposés sur la cape, Aragorn vit la silhouette de Laïta se dessiner derrière le feu, puis les flammes éclairèrent son doux visage lorsqu'elle s'assit. Ils gardèrent le silence un long moment.

« Pensez-vous qu'ils vont bien? »

La question mit le roi mal à l'aise.

« Je n'en sait rien, répondit-il finalement. Je l'espère.

-J'ai peur qu'il ne s'en prenne à eux. Je m'en sentirais coupable. »

L'elfe parlait lentement et peu fort, comme si elle craignait qu'on l'entende.

« Ce ne sera pas pour vous effrayer que je dirai cela, mais...je crois qu'il est trop occupé à vous rechercher pour user ses forces à leur faire du mal. »

Laïta frissonna.

« Nous savons tellement peu de choses sur lui...

-C'est vrai.

-Essaierons-nous de regagner les alentours de la Comté pour qu'ils puissent nous rejoindre plus facilement?

-Ce serait périlleux, mais peut-être le seul moyen de nous retrouver. »

Ils restèrent silencieux longtemps, très longtemps. Ils savaient qu'ils n'en connaissaient pas assez sur les forces opposées pouvoir mener à bien leur quête. Alors que ces forces opposées étaient puissantes et semblaient tout savoir d'eux, de leur position et de leurs intentions.

« J'ai peur. »

Aragorn comprenait. Il n'avait pas besoin de se mettre à la place de l'elfe pour savoir à quel point tout était très difficile pour elle. Elle devait voyager dans des endroits qu'elle ne connaissait absolument pas, dans des conditions qui n'étaient pas toujours évidentes. Elle avait dû combattre un problème physique fort handicapant et devrait maintenir ses efforts encore un long moment. Mais ce n'était pas tout. Une kyrielle de pouvoirs l'avait imprégnée sans crier gare. A cela s'ajoutait de graves menaces, l'impossibilité d'obtenir la moindre solution pour résoudre le problème concernant la destinée de la Terre du Milieu. Les ennemis commençaient à attaquer, et Laïta devait se défendre avec des pouvoirs qu'elle ne maîtrisait pas encore à la perfection; la réaction pouvant aller jusqu'à l'amoindrir à s'en évanouir. Et pour compléter le fardeau déjà très lourd, l'elfe craignait que le Maître ne s'en prenne aux autres pour déstabiliser son moral et l'empêcher de réagir aux attaques comme elle le voudrait. Aragorn aurait aimé l'aider, mais il ignorait comment faire.

« Le Maître ignore peut-être que vous possédez les pouvoirs qu'il recherche?

-Nous ignorons ce qu'il ignore ou ce qu'il n'ignore pas, mais lui n'ignore pas ce que nous ignorons. Il n'ignore pas que mon destin est lié à la pierre, puisque c'est ce pourquoi je suis partie, mais il ignore peut-être que je l'ai déjà trouvée. »

Elle se tut, puis demanda en désignant les morceaux de viande:

« Puis-je?

-Bien sûr. C'est du cerf. J'espère que vous aimerez.

-Oh! Vous avez eu un cerf! fit Laïta, admirative. Vous devez être un chasseur très doué.

-Merci. »

L'elfe prit une part. Elle n'était pas très habituée à manger avec les doigts.

« N'y a-t-il pas une légende elfique concernant la consommation de la viande de cerf? »

Laïta avala.

« Oui, il en existe une. Elle conte l'aventure d'un elfe qui aurait tué un magnifique cerf. Lorsqu'il eut mangé l'animal, il eut plusieurs années de malheur et de peine. Sa famille périt, et il mourut de tristesse. Mais ce n'est qu'une légende, rassurez-vous. On présente du cerf à table lors des festivités les plus importantes. Pour les autres banquets, ce n'est pas la viande de cerf qui remplit les plats. Ne vous inquiétez pas, rien n'est jamais arrivé à tout elfe qui a mangé du cerf.

-Vous semblez avoir une ample connaissance des légendes, dit Aragorn, intéressé.

-Eh bien…Je resterai modeste et dirai simplement que je me suis passionnée pour les contes dès mon plus jeune âge. J'aime faire le rapprochement entre les croyances du passé à travers les légendes et ce qu'il en reste aujourd'hui. »

Elle narra des exemples d'allusions qui revenaient souvent, les contes desquels chacune se rapportait et enfin le résonnement qu'elle avait suivi pour le savoir. Aragorn fut satisfait d'être parvenu à la détourner des sombres pensées qui occupaient son esprit. Il écouta le récit de l'elfe avec attention et intérêt. Lorsque Laïta eut terminé, il faisait nuit noire. Seule les éclairait la lumière du feu. Ils l'éteignirent. Ils avaient mangé la moitié du cerf et réservaient l'autre pour le petit-déjeuner. Ce n'était pas ce qu'ils auraient préféré, mais ils n'avaient pas vraiment le choix. Sentant la fatigue les regagner, ils jugèrent l'heure du sommeil venue et allèrent s'assoupir immédiatement sur leurs capes.

Aragorn se réveilla juste avant les premières lueurs de l'aube. Le roi resta allongé, les yeux fermés, profitant du calme apaisant. Mais alors que sa perception des bruits alentours s'amplifiait, la douce mélodie d'une flûte vint caresser ses oreilles comme un voile de soie. La tendresse dansait au son de cette musique. Mais elle se mua soudain en une tristesse qui émut Aragorn. Il crut même en avoir les larmes aux yeux. Il se dressa sur son séant un long moment plus tard. La flûte jouait toujours. Laïta n'était plus à ses côtés.

Irrésistiblement attiré par la chanson mélancolique qui flottait dans l'air entre la plage et lui, le roi se leva. Le cœur tremblant d'émotion, il se dirigea vers la marine. Il y découvrit Laïta, assise dans le sable, enveloppée dans sa cape pour parer l'air frais de l'aube estivale. Entendue de plus près, la mélodie était magnifique, et emplissait tout cœur d'une peine si profonde qu'elle en brouillait la vue. Il s'approcha de la jeune fille en silence, et attendit qu'elle achève le morceau pour venir s'asseoir à ses côtés. Elle ne le regarda pas, sa petite flûte allongée entre ses deux mains, la tête baissée, les yeux fermés.

« Vous jouez admirablement bien, dit-il tout bas.

-Merci, murmura l'elfe.

-Qui vous a appris ? »

Il n'obtint pas de réponse immédiate. Il regardait son amie avec douceur en attendant. C'est d'une voix faible et tremblante qu'elle confia :

« Une personne au courage sans faille, au cœur d'or et à la tendresse sans frontière. Une personne pleine de bonté et de bravoure. Une personne en qui j'ai mis toute ma confiance. Sûrement la meilleure personne que je connaisse, celle qui m'est la plus chère au monde. La Vertu même. »

Elle inspira longuement.

« Legolas. »

Aragorn fut davantage peiné pour l'elfe en plus de rencontrer une myriade de problèmes, elle était séparée violemment de la personne qu'elle aimait le plus au monde.

« Dites-moi…J'ai un doute sur la signification d'un certain prénom elfique. Que veut dire « Laïta » ?

-Eh bien…Certaines traductions peuvent s'étendre à des phrases entières. Mais la signification véridique est… « secret ». »

Aragorn tourna la tête et observa le ciel. L'aube commençait à l'éclairer, le teintant de belles couleurs pâles.

« Dame Secret…fit-il, pensif. J'aimerais en savoir plus sur vous. Non, je veux tout savoir, du jour de votre naissance jusqu'à aujourd'hui, dans le moindre détail.

-Oh…Cela fait du temps…

-Je plaisante, bien sûr. J'aimerais savoir, plus précisément, comment vous viviez votre problème physique au palais. »

Il y eut un instant de silence. Aragorn savait qu'il ravivait quelques souvenirs douloureux, mais c'était pour mieux la comprendre, et maintenant que tout était fini, il pensait que ce serait moins dur.

« Ce fut très difficile à vivre, mais aussi à dissimuler sans éveiller de soupçons. On a commencé par trouver mes habitudes étranges, non seulement que je parte avant l'éveil du palais, mais davantage lorsque, les grands jours de célébrations, je demande à me vêtir seule. Et dans ces moments-là, j'enfilais une à deux jupes amples et épaisses sous ma robe. Heureusement qu'il fait assez frais sous les arbres l'été, sinon, je n'aurais jamais pu survivre à la chaleur. Et durant d'autres moments très importants, j'avais tellement peur d'oublier de prendre du sucre et de m'évanouir !

-Vous en avez ensuite parlé à Legolas…

-Oui, en effet. Il fallait bien que j'en parle à quelqu'un pour qu'il puisse m'aider à me libérer de cette boucle infernale. Il m'a fait reprendre courage, même s'il y avait parfois des failles.

-Pensez-vous que de nombreux ragots se sont formés sur vos habitudes ?

-Je le pense, en effet. »

Puis elle ajouta, plus bas et l'air lointain :

« Heureusement, ils ne sont pas remontés jusqu'à moi. Ils ne sont pas venus remuer le couteau dans la plaie déjà béante. »

Ils restèrent silencieux un long moment. Aragorn prit le temps d'assimiler tout ce que Laïta lui avait. Puis il se souvint que sa vie dans la Forêt n'était pas simple non seulement à cause de sa maigreur, mais aussi de la sévérité presque excessive de son père. Il demanda :

« Pourriez-vous me parler de vos relations avec vos proches ?

-Ah…Vous êtes curieux, fit l'elfe. »

Aragorn remarqua soudain qu'elle était fort gênée il en fut désolé. Combien de personnes lui avaient déjà posé ces questions ? Aucune. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude de se dévoiler.

« Mon père est beaucoup trop occupé par les affaires du trône pour faire attention à moi. Mais je le comprends, la vie n'est pas toujours facile avec lui, elle est même très exigeante. Pourtant, j'aimerais bien qu'un jour il…il…

-Oui ? »

Aragorn distinguait beaucoup d'amour. Mais l'espérance qui teintait sa voix s'évanouit.

« Non, rien. »

Le roi souhaita que Thranduil ait un jour l'occasion de montrer à sa fille qu'il l'aimait.

« Il n'est pas toujours très facile à vivre, ajouta l'elfe. Et il a vécu des batailles, de très longues et de très rudes batailles. Il a vu beaucoup d'elfes de son peuple tomber au combat devant lui. Et à cette même époque, ma mère m'a beaucoup choyée. Elle me protégeait, s'occupait de moi comme si j'avais été son unique enfant. J'étais petite, trop petite pour sortir durant une trêve. Je me souviens d'une image, d'un instant qui m'a frappée. Alors que mes frères rentraient d'un assaut, j'aperçus Willion, l'épée ruisselante de sang et maculée de chair noire. Il tenait par les cheveux la tête d'un orque figée dans une grimace terrifiante. Je fus effrayée, je criai et soudain ma mère surgit et m'emmena ailleurs. Je crois que Willion tourna la tête vers moi à ce moment-là. Et à ce moment-là, je compris ce qu'était la guerre. Je compris pourquoi ma mère ne voulait pas que nous sortions. Je compris ce qui se passait à l'extérieur, et j'avais si peur lorsque mes frères partaient. Ce sont ces moments dont on se souvient le plus, ces moments qui fêlent le cœur déjà fragile d'un enfant. »

Elle soupira. Les belles lumières dans le ciel se faisaient plus présentes.

« Ma mère m'a témoigné beaucoup d'amour, m'a encouragée à en apprendre toujours plus sur ce qui me tenait à cœur, et comment l'ai-je remerciée de tout ce qu'elle m'a donné ? En fuyant ! »

Laïta détourna la tête, comme repoussée par une image d'elle-même.

« Pourquoi dites-vous cela ? Vous n'aviez pas le choix ! remarqua Aragorn. »

Il prit un ton plus posé et reprit un instant plus tard :

« Je crois que vous avez une sœur. Mais je ne l'ai jamais rencontrée…

-Oui. Elle se nomme Nerea. Elle s'intéresse à tout ce que je fais, elle est très gentille avec moi. Mais je la vois rarement, car elle s'est mariée et elle vit à Fondcombe. Quoi qu'il en soit, elle est bien plus raisonnable que mon frère Willion.

-Ah ! Venons-en à vos fameux frères !

-Willion est quelqu'un d'un peu prétentieux. Il sait qu'il est fort et qu'il impressionne. Il a toujours voulu être comme son p…notre père, imiter ce modèle d'autorité. Mais je suis certaine que sous la dureté qu'il veut faire apparaître se cache un grand cœur. J'espère qu'il trouvera bientôt le grand amour ! Aucun de mes frères n'est marié.

-J'espère aussi que vous trouverez bientôt l'homme de votre vie, confia doucement Aragorn.

-Pour tout dire, je n'y avais pas vraiment pensé auparavant…Mais je crois que ma vie changerait complètement si je le rencontrais…Je… »

Aragorn se rendit compte qu'elle essayait d'imaginer ce qu'était l'amour éprouvé pour un garçon, mais aussi le partage d'une existence dans les sentiments du cœur, qui pouvait aller jusqu'à fonder une famille. Laïta leva lentement la tête vers le ciel le soleil commençait à apparaître, répandant des perles d'or à la surface de l'eau. Les jolies teintes rosées et dorées devenaient plus lumineuses. La mine de l'elfe donnait l'impression qu'elle faisait un magnifique rêve. Le roi ne voulut pas interrompre ce songe il réussissait à lui faire découvrir le contraire de la guerre, au milieu de laquelle elle avait grandi. Ce fut Laïta qui en sortit seule elle secoua la tête comme pour chasser une brume troublant son esprit.

« Venons-en à Albagon, fit-elle, une pointe de rouge sur les joues. Ah…Le passe-temps d'Albagon est de se moquer de tout le monde, mais j'ai l'impression d'être sa cible préférée. Je sais que cela ne cache rien de méchant, il me taquine, mentit-elle, et Aragorn le savait. Mais si jamais il fait de même avec une personne qui prend mal la plaisanterie, il risque d'avoir quelques problèmes… Quant à Eldraen, il reste très réservé, très mystérieux. Cependant, il est toujours partant pour jouer des tours à n'importe qui. C'est un trio bien spécial que nous avons là…Et…le dernier, je vous l'ai déjà décrit. »

Le silence regagna la plage. Seul le doux bruit des vagues persistait.

« Avez-vous des passions, mise à part celle d'étudier ? demanda Aragorn.

-Eh bien…j'aime beaucoup monter à cheval, chanter et danser… »

Le roi se pencha lentement vers Laïta.

« M'accorderez-vous la prochaine danse ? »

L'elfe entra dans son jeu.

« Si vous être sage, dit-elle.

-Parce que vous en doutez ? »

La jeune fille sourit et le regarda d'un air malicieux. Aragorn sourit à son tour.

« Qu'auriez-vous souhaité pour votre avenir ? »

Laïta baissa la tête et la réponse mis du temps à arriver.

« J'aurais aimé enseigner à des enfants, j'aurais aimé être ménestrelle, pour exercer les arts de la musique et du chant tout en voyageant et en découvrant des contrées que je ne connais pas, ainsi que leur culture. Oui, j'aurais aimé partir explorer ce que même la plus perfectionnée des cartes ignore, les lieux qui se trouvent au-delà de ses bordures. Qui sait, à cette heure, ce qui nous y attend ? Peut-être des merveilles que personnes sur ces terres n'a jamais imaginé. »

L'air passionné de l'elfe devint soudain triste.

« Vous voyez…Tous ces idéaux qui se brisent sur le rocher de l'identité.

-Mais cela ne vous est pas interdit !

-En partie, si. »

Ils regardèrent le soleil se lever dans le ciel gracieusement coloré pour cette cérémonie. La mer s'était vêtue d'un vaste manteau de lueurs scintillantes qui dansaient à sa surface.

Ils n'avaient guère de projets pour les jours à suivre à cause de l'incertitude et de la crainte. Aragorn proposa de prendre le petit déjeuner, puis d'entraîner Laïta à l'arc. Ils partiraient ensuite à la chasse ensemble.

Le roi et l'elfe finirent donc le cerf, puis Aragorn enterra les os et déposa la tête de l'animal au pied d'un arbre. Ils ne trouvèrent rien pour fabriquer une cible convenable ils se résolurent à utiliser le bois environnant , ce qui n'était pas le meilleur pour les pointes des flèches. Grâce à son épée, Aragorn emprunta une large rondelle à un énorme tronc couché par les vents violents. Et alors qu'il s'affairait à la tâche, Laïta exécutait les différents exercices qu'il lui avait proposés et qui lui permettraient de s'habituer au poids de son épée. Lorsque le seigneur eut fini son travail et que les bras de l'elfe furent bien échauffés, ils montèrent leurs arcs.

Lorsque Laïta banda l'arme, ses doigts effilés, habitués à tenir la plume, tremblèrent. La première flèche se prit dans les branches d'un buisson. Alors qu'elle tirait la corde pour envoyer la seconde, Aragorn tenta de modifier sa position surprise, la jeune fille lâcha et la flèche se planta dans un arbre non loin de la cible, déclenchant une envolée d'oiseaux effrayés.

« Ah…Un peu plus haut et nous aurions eu le déjeuner, fit le roi, encourageant. Allez, recommencez. »

Laïta se re-concentra. La flèche suivante s'enfonça au-dessus de la cible. Mais celle qui suivit fila entre les troncs. On l'entendit se planter, et juste après on put percevoir une sorte de cri suivie du bruit de quelque chose qui tombe. Ils aperçurent au même instant le corps d'un oiseau chuter.

« Oh… »

L'elfe était confuse elle venait de tuer ce qu'elle aurait voulu laisser en vie, ce qui aurait pu vivre une existence paisible dans ces bois tranquilles.

« Ce n'est pas grave, dit Aragorn. Il n'avait qu'à prévoir. La prochaine fois, il fera attention. »


	24. Chapter 24

Chapitre XXIV

Malrüwn l'assassin se préparait moralement à exécuter sa tâche. Avant son départ, le Maître était venu à sa rencontre afin de préciser quelques petites choses très importantes. Tout d'abord, il devait impérativement vérifier si la fille avait une pierre précieuse en sa possession avant de la tuer auquel cas il avait ordre de l'amener vivante et en bon état au Maître. « Pas de gaspillage », lui avait dit ce dernier. La chose suivante était que son (amplement) supérieur devait le tenir informé de leur position. Malrüwn se dirigeait donc vers le bois d'Eryn Vorn, qui s'élevait à moins de deux lieues de lui.

Le meurtrier était fier d'avoir obtenu un crime de si grande taille à commettre. Cela signifiait que le Maître mettait une importante partie de sa confiance dans son poignard, ou dans la main qui le maniait du moins était-ce ce qu'il croyait. De plus, il pourrait bientôt s'enorgueillir d'avoir assassiné deux personnages de hauts rangs, d'avoir pu déclenché tous les troubles que Larón avait mentionnés. Mais aussi, si le cas était tel, d'avoir trouvé l'objet que le Maître convoitait tant.

Cependant, en dépit des nuages de gloire qui engourdissaient l'esprit de Malrüwn, il restait une partie en lui noyée dans la crainte. Même s'il s'était beaucoup entraîné aux combats à l'épée et à mains nues, il s'inquiétait de devoir vaincre Aragorn il doutait encore du fait qu'il soit plus doué que le roi. Mais il n'avait pas le choix, et il pensait qu'une fois que la rage aurait imprégné ses muscles lors du combat, il n'aurait aucune difficulté à le terrasser.

Ensuite, il y avait la gamine. Qui aurait pu croire qu'un assassin aussi efficace que Malrüwn eut peur d'elle ? Il y avait deux solutions possibles : soit il prenait plaisir à enfoncer son poignard dans son ventre et savourait ensuite d'extraire son cœur, après avoir vérifié qu'elle ne possédait pas la pierre soit il aurait affaire à une ennemie bien plus puissante qui serait en possession de la pierre, mais aussi de nombreux pouvoirs. Elle pourrait alors se protéger et offenser, alors qu'il en serait incapable. Mais après tout, peut-être n'était-elle pas au courant qu'elle avait ces dons…et la tâche deviendrait soudain plus facile. « Ce n'est qu'une petite fille », avait dit le Maître. Mais quelques brins de crainte subsistaient. Malrüwn les arracha résolument Et alors qu'il approchait de la forêt, l'impatience le saisit. Il pensa aux grimaces et aux cris de douleur de ses deux victimes qui déchireraient bientôt l'air. L'assassin frissonna de plaisir rien qu'à cette pensée.

Alors que Malrüwn s'avançait dangereusement vers les frondaisons, Laïta démontait son arc. Durant la séance, un quart de son carquois était passé à côté de la cible, deux quarts s'étaient dispersé sur la cible et le dernier quart tiré s'était davantage groupé vers le centre. Aragorn l'avait félicité et avait décidé de recommencer le lendemain.

Alors que l'elfe retirait ses flèches et que le roi attachait son carquois pour partir à la chasse, il demanda :

« Comment vos frères décrivent-ils bébé Laïta et leur Laïta aujourd'hui ? »

La jeune fille rit.

« Ils disent que, lorsque j'étais bébé, j'avais de petites jambes un peu potelées, de bonnes joues, et de la voix les premiers jours. Puis les jours suivant, j'étais tout à fait calme, et je faisais de beaux sourires lorsqu'on venait me voir tour à tour. Aujourd'hui, ils me disent sans se gêner que ma voix s'est envolée, que c'est parce que mes lèvres ont trop séché que je ne parle plus et ne sourie plus, et enfin que je ne veux pas leur montrer mes jambes parce que je suis complexée. Vous voyez, ils sont loin d'être identiques au cliché que l'on donne des elfes ils ne sont ni gentils, ni sages. »

Aragorn rit à son tour il songeait à l'action qu'il devait y avoir une fois la famille réunie. L'ennui ne devait sûrement pas être au rendez-vous. Quelques minutes plus tard, il posa une nouvelle question :

« Vous devez apprécier les fêtes, si vous aimez chanter et danser, n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui, c'est vrai. Vous avez du avoir l'occasion d'en faire quelques-unes unes dans votre enfance. Dans la Forêt, elles sont spectaculaires, et nous en faisons souvent. Pour chacune d'elles, des elfes s'assemblent et préparent de puissants sortilèges un ou deux jours plus tôt. Et lors de la fête ils nous fascinent avec des particules brillantes qui descendent des frondaisons pour se poser sur les tables ou se suspendre dans les airs. On peut aussi voir de petites étoiles s'échapper des instruments des musiciens et se transformer en spectres scintillants d'animaux en vraie grandeur, qui voyagent parmi les danseurs. On trouve aussi des courants d'air chargés de douces senteurs. C'est grâce à ces elfes si les lumières jaillissent dans un ballet de couleurs chatoyantes en pleine nuit ! Ils font aussi des illusions, pour rire. Par exemple, un elfe magnifique s'avance vers une belle dame et lui propose de danser. Si la pauvre a le malheur d'accepter, elle se retrouve quelques minutes plus tard au milieu de la piste sans son cavalier qui vient de disparaître soudainement alors qu'elle tournait sur elle-même.

-Est-ce que cela vous est déjà arrivé ?

-Non, heureusement ! Autrement, pour les attablés, l'animal peut se reconstituer et se relever dans le plat, au grand étonnement de l'affamé qui voulait prendre une part. L'elfe croit alors voir l'animal qui le charge et qui bondit par dessus lui. C'est souvent à cet instant qu'il tombe à la renverse en arrière, et que tout le monde éclate de rire en connaissant l'heureux élu de la farce. Le pauvre se relève alors et voit, comme ses voisins, les morceaux de viande sagement couchés et disposés dans le plat. « Ce n'est pas drôle », proteste-t-il à ce moment. »

Aragorn rit.

« Vous ne devez pas vous ennuyer lors de ces soirées !

-Certainement pas Ce sont des soirées « à l'elfique », où ce n'est pas le roi qui domine, mais la Forêt, la nature, la musique, la danse, les lumières et les rires ? »

Un grand sourire étirait les lèvres de Laïta. Aragorn attendit la suite.

« Parfois, mes frères viennent me prendre par surprise et me font danser avec eux de force. Et ce n'est pas inconsciemment qu'ils me marchent sur les pieds ou sur ma robe pour me faire trébucher. « Eh bien, me disent-ils, nous t'avons déjà expliqué que le vin n'était pas pour toi. » »

Elle garda le silence un instant.

« J'ai vraiment hâte de faire à nouveau tourbillonner mes jupes au rythme des flûtes. D'accrocher de petites étoiles lumineuses, des fleurs et des rubans dans mes cheveux et ma robe… »

Le roi imaginait la splendide Laïta dansant toute la nuit, au milieu des lumières et de la musique, décorée comme elle l'avait dit. Il imaginait les perles étincelantes, les bandes de tissu finement brodées d'or et les magnifiques fleurs dans la cascade somptueuse des boucles de l'elfe. Il imaginait ses amples jupes révéler ces agréments en se déployant. Merveilleux.

Après avoir ramassé les dernières flèches et déposé l'oiseau mort près de leurs affaires, Aragorn et Laïta se mirent en chemin à travers la forêt d'Eryn Vorn. Ils pouvaient prendre le risque de s'éloigner de leurs effets de plus, il faisait clair. Le roi explique à l'elfe qu'il était préférable d'encocher sa flèche au départ et d'éviter la lumière. Il ajouta qu'il fallait absolument ne pas être brusque dans ses mouvements, et ne jamais relâcher sa vigilance on devait faire attention à ne pas marcher sur une brindille et guetter le moindre mouvement entre les troncs en même temps. Mais ils ignoraient qu'un autre chasseur rôdait dans la forêt, et qu'il n'était pas en quête du même gibier qu'eux.

Malrüwn traversait le bois comme une ombre rapidement et discrètement. Il marquait des repères en striant les arbres avec son poignard. Une espèce d'adrénaline montait en lui. Il avait hâte. Bientôt, on l'accueillerait en héros, la gloire serait tout à lui. Le Maître lui exprimerait toute sa gratitude, et lui donnerait peut-être une belle récompense…

Plus d'une heure plus tard, il commença à percevoir quelques bruits. Il s'arrêta, scruta avec insistance. Il crut apercevoir un mouvement. Il se cacha aussitôt derrière un buisson. L'assassin mit la main sur le manche de son poignard.

« Avancez, n'ayez pas peur, murmura-t-il. »

Et lorsque les silhouettes d'un homme suivit d'une jeune fille aux très longs cheveux firent leur apparition, un sourire sarcastique étira ses lèvres.

« Dans la tranquillité et la sécurité du cœur du bois, il y a davantage d'animaux, précisa Aragorn en murmurant. Laïta hocha la tête elle le savait déjà. Soudain, alors qu'ils observaient attentivement le bois, ils entendirent un bruit de feuilles remuées. Ce bruit allait au rythme de pas très lents.

Malrüwn simulait la marche d'une bête depuis sa cachette.

« Sûrement quelque hérisson, proposa Aragorn.

-Oh non ! C'est plus gros, affirma Laïta. Je crois que le bruit vient de … par-là, dit-elle en désignant l'emplacement de Malrüwn.

-Approchons-nous. »

Ils avancèrent lentement, très lentement, ce qui excitait davantage l'assassin. Presque parfait, pensait-il. Quelques pas encore et ils seraient enfin à sa portée. L'impatience atteignait son apogée. Malrüwn décida d'assommer l'homme d'abord et de se jeter sur la gosse, pour ne pas lui laisser le temps de faire de la magie. Et pour mieux savourer d'enfoncer son poignard dans le torse du roi, entre autre. Et lorsqu'ils furent assez proches, il banda ses muscles, tira son poignard…

Laïta et Aragorn hurlèrent de surprise et d'effroi lorsqu'ils virent un homme armé d'un couteau bondir sur eux en criant. Le roi s'interposa immédiatement pour lui tenir tête.

« Fuyez, Laïta ! »

Il n'eut pas le temps de dégainer son épée que l'enragé lui assénait de violents coups de poings dans le crâne. Aragorn ne put se défendre au bout du cinquième, il s'évanouit. Il ne reviendrait pas à lui avant quelques heures. L'elfe fut horrifiée à la vue de ce spectacle, et le fut encore davantage lorsqu'elle vit son ami perdre connaissance et leur agresseur se tourner vers elle avec un ait avide et féroce. Elle s'enfuit aussitôt, la peur semblant donner de la vitesse à sa course. Mais elle réalisa qu'elle n'avait aucune issue à par lui faire face et essayer de l'éliminer. Il était plus fort qu'elle, bien sûr, et sûrement plus endurant. La fuite n'était donc pas la meilleure solution.

C'est alors qu'elle trébucha sur une racine et tomba à plat ventre. Laïta voulut se relever. La terreur lui pressait l'estomac. L'elfe n'y parvint pas, car Malrüwn se précipita sur elle. Elle ne put que se retourner pour voir l'image de son assassin de plus près. Un visage hideusement déformé par la rage et la sauvagerie, il avait presque l'écume aux lèvres. Ses mains enserraient le cou de la jeune fille et il tremblait tellement il était énervé. Il comptait la fouiller après lui avoir coupé le souffle. Il suivit bien les exigences du Maître : il ne la frappa pas pour ne pas l'abîmer. Laïta se débattait comme elle le pouvait. Elle ne parvenait pas à utiliser ses pouvoirs. L'elfe essaya de se libérer de la pression, mais il l'augmenta monstrueusement. Qu'il l'empêche de respirer était quelque chose d'horrible. Lorsqu'elle ne sentit plus d'air passer jusqu'à ses poumons, une étrange et forte douleur l'envahit. La fin lui paraissait si proche…Sa vue se brouillait, il lui semblait que les frondaisons allaient et venaient. Son corps se vidait de ses forces, elle se débattait maintenant frénétiquement et sans vigueur.

Soudain, l'elfe discerna à travers sa vision floue une flèche se ficher au milieu du crâne de Malrüwn. Comme ses forces s'évanouirent comme le brouillard au soleil, Laïta perdit connaissance.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapitre XXV

Legolas et Eomer entrèrent dans le logis de Frodon sous les regards angoissés des membres de la Communauté. Celui de Legolas était peint de détresse, de fatigue et de désespoir, celui d'Eomer d'une peur loin d'être feinte. En voyant la mine plus pâle que jamais de son ami, Gimli posa sa main puissante dans son dos et le guida jusqu'au salon. L'elfe s'effondra sur un fauteuil et cacha son visage dans ses mains. « Il faut être fort. », se dit-il. Mais comment l'être –et le rester- lorsque la personne qui nous est la plus précieuse au monde nous est arrachée par des puissances qui ne pensent qu'à faire du mal ?

« Alors ? demanda Gandalf, tendu. »

Tous étaient présents dans le salon. Legolas inspira longuement.

« Ils ont été capturés. Par le dragon. »

Un énorme soupir s'ensuivit, transportant une vaste peine. On lui avait enlevé son trésor, sa lumière, sa vie, on lui avait déchiré son cœur, on avait trouvé son point faible et maintenant on en profitait. La vie les avait trahis, tous les deux, ils avaient cru voir un espoir dans l'avenir, mais tout cela n'était qu'un piège sournois qui s'exhibe le moment venu, une raillerie si blessante que la chance déjà ténue de l'oublier un jour s'efface complètement.

« Malgré tout, vous _devez _continuer, murmura Gandalf à son oreille comme s'il avait entendu ses sombres pensées.

-Qu'allons-nous faire à présent ? Notre seul moyen de mener à bien cette quête est parti avec le dragon. Nous ignorons si Aragorn et Laïta sont encore en vie, et si c'est le cas, où ils sont et comment ils vont.

-Vous êtes négatif, Legolas, fils de Thranduil, un peu trop à mon goût.

-Je suis désolé de vous décevoir.

-Je comprends que vous soyez perdu après ce qui vient de se produire, mais gardez au moins un brin d'espoir. »

Un silence pesant s'installa dans le salon. Tout le monde avait la tête baissée, chacun plongé dans ses pensées. Mais Gandalf décida d'exposer ses songes et de reprendre cette situation tragique en main.

« Nous avons perdu deux points forts.

-D…, fit Gimli, mais il ne put continuer son ami était déjà assez accablé.

-Oui, maître nain. Deux. Votre doute se pose bien sûr sur Laïta. C'était un point fort, car elle apprenait à maîtriser des pouvoirs très puissants. Mais vous aviez raison, quelque part, de poser la question. Laïta était _le_ point faible de la Communauté. Le Maître ne voulait rien d'autre…ne veut rien d'autre, puisqu'il sait que si elle s'est jointe à nous, c'est parce que son destin est lié à la pierre, bien que nous ne savons pas s'il sait qu'elle est déjà en sa possession. Quoi qu'il en soit, on la retirée de ce groupe notre rôle a donc changé. »

Les autres acquiescèrent.

« Nous avons avancé en un point nous savons à présent que celui que nous cherchons à éliminer ne se trouve pas ici. Il n'aurait pas utilisé son dragon, mais aurait attiré Laïta dans un piège et n'aurait certainement pas attendu pour le faire, ce qui n'est pas le cas. Il a gelé la Comté pour nous pousser à venir ici, là où nous n'avions pas lieu d'être, pendant qu'il agissait ailleurs. »

Pas un bruit. Ce résonnement paraissait évident.

« Pourquoi rester plus longtemps dans ce froid ? Reprenons notre route et…

-Ne faudrait-il pas une direction ? intervint Faramir. »

Gandalf se leva lentement, dans une atmosphère lourde d'attente.

« Je vais justement chercher cette direction. »

Il sortit de la pièce.

« Nous aurons tout vu avec ce magicien, déclara Pippin. »

Puis le silence revint hanter le salon.

Gandalf resta des heures durant allongé sur sa couche. Il ouvrait son esprit sur la Terre du Milieu, tout en attendant que quelqu'un le saisisse. Il savait que cinq autres créatures faisaient cela en permanence. Le magicien espérait qu'elles le sentiraient.

Soudain, il sentit les griffes énergiques d'un autre esprit qui l'agrippèrent. Gandalf regretta bientôt cette rencontre.

« Gandalf le Blanc…n'est-ce pas ? »

Trop surpris pour pouvoir répondre, le magicien prêta attention à la voix et à la sensation. Il les avaient déjà entendue et ressentie.

« Vous ne dites rien ?

-Sont-ils avec vous ? »

Instant d'attente.

« Pas encore. »

Gandalf se trouva soudain au cœur d'une violente tempête qui s'acharna contre son esprit. Il ne put résister très longtemps. Tel un arbre qui se déracine et s'envole, transporté par le vent rageur, son esprit revint brusquement dans le trou de Frodon. Il ouvrit les yeux et se dressa sur son séant. Gimli, à côté de lui, tourna la tête.

« Alors, cette direction ? demanda-t-il.

-Laïta n'est pas encore en sa possession.

-Voilà une bonne nouvelle ! Vous avez entendu cela ? »

Les guerriers se remuèrent mollement dans leurs draps en grognant. La nuit était faite pour dormir.

« Ne vous réjouissez pas trop vite, Gimli. Peut-être qu'Aragorn et Laïta sont entre les griffes du dragon, en chemin pour le repère du Maître. »

Gandalf se replongea dans ses recherches. Il n'avait pas réussi à savoir où se trouvait, approximativement le Maître, à cause de leur contact trop court.

Environ trois heures avant l'aube, même si celle-ci ne se manifestait pas clairement à cause du ciel en permanence blanc, le magicien sentit son esprit s'accrocher à celui d'un des créatures qu'il cherchait. Son esprit rencontra un espoir. Ils avaient une chance.

Le lendemain, au petit déjeuner, se présentèrent à table des tartines, des brioches, une armée de pots de confiture et une farandole de tasses de lait. Ces dernières défilaient entre les mains de Gandalf, qui en faisait chauffer le contenu. Ses compagnons les buvaient d'une seule traite, le magicien avait donc deux fois plus de travail, puisqu'ils en demandaient à nouveau. Lorsque tout le monde fut attablé, il annonça :

« Il arrivera en début de soirée.

-De quoi ? interrogea Pippin dans un bâillement gigantesque qui lui maintint la bouche grande ouverte.

-Ferme la bouche, on voit le fond de ta culotte ! reprocha Merry, en face de lui. »

L'intéressé envoya son pieds dans les jambes du hobbit, un soutire moqueur aux lèvres.

« Aïe ! »

Gandalf les observait d'un air mécontent. Ils tournèrent la tête avec une mine d'excuse.

« Qui arrivera ?

-L'espoir. La possibilité de retrouver Laïta et Aragorn, et de découvrir le repaire de ce Maître importun n'est pas perdue.

-Est-ce une personne ? demanda Eomer, intrigué par la réponse du magicien. »

Celui-ci secoua la tête.

« Je n'en ai vu que dans les livres, mais vous risquez d'être…surpris, je pense. Je n'en ai jamais rencontré dans ma vie, mais des témoins racontent que l'on ressent un drôle d'effet face à ces créatures. »

Les autres gardèrent le silence. Puis, au bout d'un très long moment, Gimli, une brioche à la main, avoua tristement :

« Ce sont ses gâteaux au miel qui me manquent.

-Ne vous en faites pas, cher Gimli, dit doucement Gandalf en inclinant la tête. Vous en dégusterez de nouveau…et très bientôt. »

La journée fut longue, très longue, car ils n'avaient rien à faire à part attendre. Attendre patiemment « l'espoir » dont Gandalf avait parlé. Et, comme de la fumée, cet espoir s'était de nouveau propagé dans leur tête, même si cette sensation d'incertitude était toujours présente. Le déjeuner et le goûter –auquel les hobbits tenaient particulièrement-semblèrent atténuer quelque peu la longueur de cette attente. Certains essayèrent de se reposer, sachant qu'ils allaient reprendre la route, et que celle-ci serait peut-être longue et laborieuse. Ils n'auraient sûrement pas le temps de s'accorder des pauses trop généreuses. D'autres songeaient à diverses choses, pensaient à leurs proches, souhaitaient leur bonne santé –notamment Legolas pour Laïta, et Faramir, Eowyn étant enceinte. D'autres encore consultaient des ouvrages de la bibliothèque de Frodon, pour approfondir leur connaissance des hobbits.

Lorsque enfin le soir vint, ils rejoignirent Gandalf qui observait l'extérieur. Fronçant les sourcils et plissant les yeux face à la blancheur aveuglante du paysage, ils distinguèrent une silhouette drapée d'une très longue cape noire. Sur le vêtement apparaissaient d'étranges motifs turquoise. La créature avançait lentement dans la neige, ne semblant pas le moins du monde gênée par celle-ci, ce qui rendait la scène encore plus étrange. Une goutte de crainte se déposa sur l'impatience des membres de la Communauté lorsque le personnage tourna la tête vers le trou on ne voyait pas son visage, juste une obscurité angoissante sous sa capuche.

« Ces créatures ne montrent jamais leur visage, il me semble que cela est dû à leurs yeux, affirma Legolas. Ce sont des sphères dont personne ne connaît la couleur. Elles peuvent voir n'importe où dans le monde grâce à ces étranges sphères et à leur esprit. Elles sont en tout cinq en Terre du Milieu. On dit qu'elles ne présentent ni du mal, ni du bien, qu'elles sont indifférentes à l'état d'esprit de la personne qui leur demande un renseignement. Par conséquent, elles peuvent annoncer, après un certain temps qui peut s'étendre à plusieurs heures, aussi bien de bonnes que de mauvaises nouvelles, ou tout simplement mentir ou refuser de répondre –au grand désarroi de celui qui a attendu…

-Comment savez-vous tout cela ? demanda Gandalf.

-C'est Laïta qui me l'a appris. »

Son cœur vibra comme une feuille sous la bise. Il sentait Laïta en lui, elle l'appelait de sa si douce voix, blottie dans son cœur, dans la chaleur de son amour. Il eut envie de l'étreindre, de l'embrasser comme un amant, il eut envie que le ciel se colore d'un bleu saphir pour qu'il s'imagine se noyant dans ses yeux, là où la profondeur de sa tendresse atteignait l'éternité.

« Laïta. »

Fin du Tome Ier

Retrouvez la suite de l'histoire dans "Un Majestueux Navire", le Tome II. 


End file.
